California or Bust!
by Amonae
Summary: The gundam pilots end up in the real world? They have to stay with a group of crazy teenage girls? What chaos could ensue! FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. The Un Expected Visitors

California or Bust! - Chapter One: The Unexpected Visitors  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
AN: Now, I don't really expect to get a lot of reviews for this fic. It is one of my first, so don't be too mean. I hope that you would review if you enjoy it though. I'm also open to any suggestions (*wink wink hint hint*) and flames. Well, I suppose I should let you get on to reading the baka thing, so here ya go!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
"Dammit Mario! Die already!" A blonde haired, blue eyed teen yelled at the TV screen.  
  
"Mia, I don't think swearing at the screen is going to help you win," a brunette about that same age as the blonde, who was now known as Mia, said.  
  
"I'd have to agree with Kio," another girl said, who had light brown hair.  
  
"Well then," Mia proclaimed, "I'll show you!"  
  
"Whatever," Kio mumbled.  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang and Mia fell off the edge of the playing field on Smash Bros. Melee© and died, for the tenth time.  
  
"ARG! NO!" Mia yelled. "BAKA DOORBELL!" And with that, Mia stomped off to the front door. "No we don't want any!" Mia yelled through the closed door.  
  
"Maybe we should try another house," a voice from outside the door said.  
  
"This is the last house. If they don't answer, we're camping outside," another voice said monotonously.  
  
"Outside?!" a shocked voice yelled.  
  
"Yes you braided baka, outside," a different, annoyed voice snapped.  
  
Mia sighed. "Might as well," she mumbled before un-locking and opening the door. She was shocked beyond words when she saw five, very familiar, sixteen-year-old guys standing in the doorway. "Oh. My. God.!" was all Mia could get out. Of course, as if on cue, her curios friends, Kiomay (AKA Kio, Kio-chan, Krysty; dark brown hair going down to her waist with blood red highlights; typical serious teen) and Lis (AKA Lisi, Lisa, Li; light- brown hair midway down her back; typical non-violent teen), peered down the hallway to see what was up. Their eyes both widened and Li promptly fainted at what they saw.  
  
"Oh crap. Kio, um, could you drag Li into the living room for me?" Mia asked, feeling slightly shocked still. Mia motioned for the guys to follow her to the living room and they all shuffled into it.  
  
Kio just stood there gawking at the guys before blankly replying, "Huh? Oh, sure." And it took her another five minutes to drag Li into the living room.  
  
"Now, um, can we help you guys?" Mia asked, trying not to stare.  
  
"We're sorry to intrude, but-" Quatre started but was cut off by Wufei.  
  
"Would you stop being so damn polite and just get to the point!"  
  
"What I was trying to say is that we've been stranded here somehow and we need a place to stay," Quatre said.  
  
"Well," Mia started, "that could be a bit of a problem."  
  
"Hm?" Heero mumbled.  
  
"What Mia is trying to say, is that, at this time of the year, there aren't many places to stay," Li stated, having just woke up and Kio and her were now standing in the doorway.  
  
"So what do you suggest we do?" Trowa questioned.  
  
"I. have no idea," Mia said. Everyone else facefaulted.  
  
"Mia? Without an idea, or a wisecrack, for the current scenario? Oh my god! Who are you and what have you done with Mia?!" Li yelled and started shaking Mia by the shoulders.  
  
"Of course I'm not Mia, I'm an alien from the planet Zorg," Mia replied sarcastically while the guys just stared at the two with confused looks.  
  
"That's the Mia we all know!" Li yelled with a smile.  
  
"Do you weak onnas have any idea what we can do about our current scenario or not?" Wufei asked angrily.  
  
Mia twitched, "What did you just call us?" More twitching on Mia's part.  
  
"Weak onnas," Wufei replied calmly.  
  
"Okay, now you die," Mia said through gritted teeth before lifting up a near-by dining room chair and holding it above Wufei's head. The guys all drew their weapons while Wufei just stood there, looking ten shades paler. Mia swung the chair, but then, stopped in mid-swing. "Wait. if I kill him. then I'll get blood all over my carpet. Well, that won't do," she said, lowering the chair and replacing it on the ground.  
  
"Crazy onnas." Wufei muttered, though still looking quite pale.  
  
"Don't push your luck, I just might have to forget about the carpet and kill you anyway," Mia said. Wufei fell silent.  
  
"Uh, guys? Shouldn't we try to figure out what to do about finding a place to stay?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Well, how long are you planning on staying?" Li questioned.  
  
"Why?" Duo asked.  
  
"So we can find out where you can and can't stay," Li replied.  
  
"Do any of you have a computer?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yeah, we all do. But Mia's is the newest. It's a laptop," Kio said.  
  
"Where is it?" Heero questioned again.  
  
"In my room, I'll go grab it," Mia replied before running off to her room. She returned a few minutes later with a granite-colored laptop under her arm. "Here," she said as she handed it to Heero, "don't destroy it."  
  
"Hm," Heero mumbled and started typing.  
  
Mia just shrugged and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Do you guys want anything to eat?" Li asked.  
  
"No thank you," Quatre replied politely.  
  
"Nope, not hungry," replied Duo.  
  
"That's a first," muttered Wufei.  
  
Trowa simply shook his head.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks Li," was Mia's answer.  
  
"No," was the monotone answer from Heero, whom was still typing away on Mia's laptop.  
  
"No thanks," said Kio.  
  
"No," replied Wufei.  
  
"Well, okay then," said Li as she trotted off into the kitchen.  
  
Heero closed the laptop. "We'll have to stay for at least a month," he said, answering Li's question.  
  
"A month, eh? Yo, Kio. Could you call around and see if any hotels have vacancies for that long? I'll check the net," Mia said. Kio nodded and walked out of the room while Mia took her laptop from Heero and began to check the net.  
  
Five minutes later, Kio came back into the living room shaking her head. Li trailed behind her.  
  
"No luck?" Mia asked.  
  
"Nope," was Kio's dull reply.  
  
Mia sighed. "I'm not having any luck either. All the hotels are full."  
  
The group of eight sat around the living room pondering what to do; when they were interrupted by the doorbell.  
  
Li stood up. "I'll get it. You guys stay here. I don't want you freaking anyone out," she said, noticing the pilot's weapons. She returned a few minutes later. "You guys have got to find a place to stay, now."  
  
"Why?" Duo questioned.  
  
Li sighed as if she were expecting this and placed five 'wanted' posters and a business card on the living room table.  
  
"Hey! It's me!" Duo exclaimed, pointing at the poster with his picture on it. " They got my bad side though."  
  
Wufei wacked Duo in the back of the head. "They want us to look bad, baka."  
  
"But. why?"  
  
Another wack on the head from Wufei. "Because they're wanted posters you baka!"  
  
"Oh." Duo replied.  
  
"Oh dear." Quatre mumbled, beginning to read his aloud. " 'Quatre Rebaraba Winner is a dangerous person whom will stop at nothing to seek revenge.' Oh no, that doesn't sound at all like me!"  
  
The other pilots, hearing Quatre read his poster aloud, picked up theirs out of curiosity.  
  
"What?!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"This is supposed to be me?" Duo questioned.  
  
Heero glared at the poster.  
  
".Not true," Trowa muttered.  
  
"Oh wait!" Li interrupted. "That's not the best part! Look who's putting up the posters!" She smirked and shoved the business card under the pilot's noses.  
  
Their eyes widened.  
  
"What?! No! I killed him! That's not possible!" Wufei yelled, staring at the card with a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"Well it could be possible that someone's using his name." Trowa said, monotone, as usual.  
  
"Well," Duo started, "this just adds to our list of problems."  
  
End Chapter One  
  
AN: So? How'd ya like it? I hope that if you enjoyed it (or if I spelled anything wrong) you'll let me know! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible! Anywho, hope you liked it! Ja! 


	2. ALOHA!

California or Bust! - Chapter Two: ALOHA!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
AN: Yay! Two chapters in a week! And thank you to all those who reviewed! (I found the flame funny by the way ^-^). Oh, and a couple things I forgot in the last chapter. First off: Yes, there will be coupling. Next: I forgot to mention that if I'm going to be interrupting the fic, I'll speak in brackets (these things). And last (I'm such a nimrod!) I messed up everyone's ages. They're actually all about eighteen. Sorry 'bout that. My bad. I was suffering from late afternoon idiocy. And that's about all, all reviews are still welcome! ^-^  
  
Double Disclaimer: Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I forgot the disclaimer for the first chapter! *whacks herself on the forehead* BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Anyway. I meant to put that I do not own Gundam Wing, California, or any schools, food, clothing, ext. that I put in this fic. However, I need to mention that Mia, Rebi, Li, and Kio are all property of themselves. That's all for now! Ja!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The next day was Sunday, and everyone was thankful for that.  
  
"Okay; if you're staying here, there are a few rules you need to know. Number one, no killing anyone else. Number two, no use of weapons in the house; go outside if you wanna shoot/kill anyone; but then that just goes back to rule number one. No destroying of my, or anyone else's, belongings; you break it, you pay for it. Any questions?" Mia explained, ticking each one off on her fingers.  
  
"Uh. what?" Duo questioned, highly confused.  
  
Mia sighed, "If you've done something wrong, you'll know."  
  
".Er, okay." Duo muttered, sounding slightly worried.  
  
"Now then, we should decide who's getting which room. Kio, Li, and I are all keeping our rooms so-" Mia started.  
  
Wufei interrupted her. "Why would you need three guest rooms?"  
  
"Well, lemme think for a minute. Maybe because we were preparing for this all along," Mia replied sarcastically.  
  
"Really? Duo asked.  
  
"Of course not you nimrod! Think. If all, or some, of our family members came to visit, we need the extra rooms so that we don't have to share ours," Mia said.  
  
"Ohhh." Duo mumbled.  
  
"Now, we should probably figure out where everyone's staying during the day as well." Li said.  
  
"Yeah, but first, the rooms," Mia said.  
  
"I don't really mind where I'm staying," Quatre said.  
  
"I want a basement room!" Duo yelled.  
  
"I want one on a different floor than the braided baka," Wufei added.  
  
".Upstairs," Trowa said.  
  
"I don't really care," Heero said.  
  
"So. Trowa and Wufei are sharing one of the up stairs rooms, Duo and Heero are sharing the downstairs room, and that leaves Quatre with the other upstairs room. Any questions? No? Good," Mia said, not bothering to wait for their answers. "Now. for where you'll stay during the day."  
  
"What do you mean? Can't we just stay here all day?" Wufei questioned.  
  
Mia rasberried, "As IF I'd let you guys stay alone in this house!"  
  
"Well, the gundams do need repairing. Wufei and I will work on them," Heero said.  
  
"Why do you get to?!" Duo yelled. Heero just glared and Duo became silent.  
  
"So what are you three gonna do all day?" Mia asked. Duo, Trowa, and Quatre all shrugged. Mia sweat-dropped, "Okay. great plans." she was interrupted by the doorbell, YET AGAIN. "ARG! It's the doorbell conspiracy I tell you!" Mia yelled while stomping to the front door. All the others heard was the door opening, a very loud "ALOHA!", some bags hitting the floor, and a strangled 'GACK!'. The pilots, Li and Kio poked their heads around the corner and saw a red-haired teen with waist-length hair, a blue tank-top with a yellow smiley face on it, and blue flares. She was roughly 5'8".  
  
"Hey Rebi," Kio said.  
  
"Hello Rebi-chan! How nice to see you again!" Li gushed enthusiastically.  
  
"Aloha me rocks!" Rebi yelled and stopped hugging/choking Mia. The she saw the pilots and gasped. "It's! They! How! When! What! SWEET!" Rebi looked at Trowa. Trowa stared at Rebi. Rebi got an evil glint in her eyes. Trowa got a very scared look in his eyes. "TROWA!!!" Rebi screeched before glomping Trowa. All the others sweat-dropped and Trowa backed away looking particularly scared.  
  
"Eh heh heh, shall we begin with the proper introductions?" Mia questioned.  
  
Rebi nodded and let go of a now very relieved Trowa. "I'm Rebi! And I am a tree!" The pilots all stared.  
  
Mia fwapped Rebi on the head. "This is Rebi. She comes to visit every once in a while. She goes on lots of world trips."  
  
"But now I'm staying here!" Rebi exclaimed. Trowa paled.  
  
"Kay, the guest rooms are all full so you can choose to share a room with either me, Kio, or Lisi," said Mia.  
  
"You," Rebi replied.  
  
"Well, now that that's solved, we have to get you guys something to do while we're at work and school," Mia said.  
  
"Where do you guys go to work and school?" Heero asked.  
  
"The mall and the local collage, why?" Lis said.  
  
Heero ignored her, picked up Mia's laptop, and walked downstairs to his temporary room.  
  
"YOU'RE WELCOME YOU BAKA!!!" Mia yelled down the stairs.  
  
"After Heero's done with whatever he's doing, we're going shopping," Kio demanded.  
  
"Do we have to go?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes," replied Kio.  
  
"Why?" Duo questioned, yet again.  
  
"Because I am not going to be seen in public with you guys dressed like that," Kio said.  
  
"But I like the way I dress!" Duo complained.  
  
"Well we don't!" Kio, Mia, Li, and Rebi all yelled at once.  
  
The guys stood there dumbfounded and Heero returned up the stairs.  
  
"Where were you Mr. Take and leave?" Mia said, half sarcastically, half angrily.  
  
"Organizing things," Heero said. "Trowa, you're working at the same place as Rebi." Trowa became white.  
  
"YAY!" Rebi yelled.  
  
"Duo, you're working with Mia," Heero announced.  
  
Duo smirked. "Try anything funny and I'll have to hurt you," Mia growled. Duo gulped.  
  
"Quatre, you will be going to school with Li and Kio. And Wufei and I will be working on the gundams, as I said earlier," Heero said. "Any questions?" Everyone had various 'no' answers. "Good."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
The whole group arrived at the mall at roughly three o'clock.  
  
"Now isn't that better?" Rebi asked cheerfully.  
  
"No," Heero said, glaring at his current ensemble in the mirror. He was wearing a forest green T-shirt and khakis.  
  
"Well, at least you all look somewhat normal," Kio said.  
  
"Now, tomorrow everyone goes to school and stuff," Mia said.  
  
"Yay, I'm so excited," Kio said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh stop being such a stick in the mud Kio-chan," Mia said. "You're just mad 'cause you like the weekend."  
  
"Since we're at the mall anyway, why don't we eat here?" Lisi suggested.  
  
"Why don't we eat at your house?" Duo questioned.  
  
"I am not making dinner for nine freaking people. Unless you all want to eat Kraft Dinner," Mia grumbled.  
  
"I like Kraft Dinner!" Duo said.  
  
"Too bad, I don't. We're eating here," Heero said.  
  
"Then it's off to see the food court! The wonderful food court of OZ!" Rebi sang. The guys all looked frightened.  
  
"Different OZ guys, different OZ." Mia said reassuringly. The guys looked relieved as they all walked off to the food court.  
  
They arrived at the food court with the guys giving everything odd looks.  
  
"Um, why don't you guys just go find some tables, we'll just get a bit of everything and you guys can pick and choose your food," Mia said, handing out money to the other girls. They guys agreed and they left to find some tables and the girls went off to get the food.  
  
The girls wandered around the food court with lots of food and looking for the guys. They soon saw a table with a bunch of girls around it. They all knew what was next. They walked towards the table seeing a serious as usual Heero, a giddy Duo, a slightly frightened Trowa, a very scared Quatre, and an angry Wufei.  
  
"WOULD YOU ONNAS GO AWAY!" Wufei screamed. The girls that surrounded them giggled.  
  
Mia slammed her tray on the table and cleared her throat. The girls stopped giggling. "If you'll excuse us, you girls should just back off. These ones are taken." Mia said. The girls all left with various complaints and the others all sat down.  
  
"What did you mean by 'taken'?" Heero asked.  
  
"Well, that was the only way those girls would leave," Mia replied.  
  
"You didn't have to sound so convincing," Duo said.  
  
Mia ignored him and placed the trays in the middle of the table. "Now just take whatever you wanna eat."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
About an hour later, the group was back home.  
  
"Grag! It's only six! I am going to die of boredom!" Mia grumbled as she flopped on the couch.  
  
"Well, I'm going to my room," Kio said, walking down the stairs to her room.  
  
"I have to finish something," Heero said, also leaving for his room.  
  
"I'm going on the roof!" Rebi said, running outside.  
  
"I'm just gonna go write in my room," Li said, walking to her room.  
  
"." Trowa walked outside silently.  
  
"I'm gonna go re-organize my room!" Quatre squealed gleefully and off he went to his room.  
  
"Baka onnas," Wufei muttered and left for his room.  
  
Mia turned on the TV. "Figures. There's nothing good on."  
  
Duo sat down on the couch beside her. "Well. Why don't we play a game? You ask me a question, I ask you, ext ext ext."  
  
"All right then," Mia replied. "You first."  
  
"Hm. Lemme think. How did you guys know who we were?" Duo asked.  
  
"Well, here, in this time, you have your own TV show," Mia replied.  
  
"Really?! Sugoi!"  
  
"Yeah, I'll have to show it to ya some time. Now, I need to ask a question. Hm." Mia pondered. "Well, is it true, this is according to the show by the way, that are with Hilde?"  
  
"Well, I did go out with her at one point in time, but it didn't work out. Now we're just really good friends."  
  
Mia did a little victory dance.  
  
"Uh. What are you doing?" Duo asked.  
  
"Erm, nothing." Mia stopped dancing and sweat dropped. "Your turn."  
  
"How did you get this big house?" Duo asked.  
  
"Well, Rebi, Kio, Lisi, and I all chipped in so we managed to afford it. We call it 'my' house though because it was my idea to move here," Mia answered. "And I don't have a another question right now so I'll pass."  
  
"Hm." Duo pondered. "Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Nani?! Of course not!" Mia yelled.  
  
"Why not? I mean, it's not like you're bad looking or anything," Duo said.  
  
Mia blushed. "Well, I mean, I don't have a boyfriend because I suppose that I don't want one."  
  
"Why not?" Duo asked yet again.  
  
"Because I suppose I haven't found the right guy." Mia mumbled. "Anyway! Enough of this! I'm gonna get to bed!" And with that, Mia left for her room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
(by the way, when I go to a different character, it's happening at the same time.)  
  
Rebi lay on her back as she looked at the stars from the rooftop. Then, without warning, she was looking up into one deep green eye.  
  
"ACK!" Rebi yelled as she slid down the roof and only managed to stay on with one hand on the edge. "MEEP!"  
  
Trowa walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down at Rebi hanging on for dear life.  
  
"Help me!" Rebi yelled.  
  
Trowa looked hesitant at first but then grasped Rebi's free wrist and pulled her up. But as he pulled her up, he lost his footing and fell onto the roof on his back, Rebi was pulled on top of him. They both immediately blushed and pulled away from each other.  
  
The two sat on opposite sides of the roof in silence for about fifteen minutes until the silence was interrupted by a very quiet 'Thank you' from Rebi.  
  
"You're welcome," Trowa said mildly un-comfortable.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Heero was typing on Mia's laptop when he heard a stereo blasting. He raised an eyebrow and went to find out what it was. He found out that the source of music was coming from Kio's room. He knocked on the door and when he didn't receive a reply, he simply opened the door. Kio was lying on her stomach on her bed and painting her fingernails a blood red color. Heero cleared his throat to announce his presence. Kio whipped her head around to glare at him.  
  
"What do you want?" She growled.  
  
"Could you turn your music down? I'm trying to work," Heero said.  
  
"No," Kio replied.  
  
"Can't you use headphones or something then?"  
  
"No."  
  
Heero twitched and pointed his gun at Kio's stereo. "Off. Now."  
  
"Yeesh, fine," Kio said and went over to turn off her stereo. "Why are you such a drone anyhow?"  
  
"Hm," was Heero's reply as he returned to his room.  
  
"GRR! Fine! Don't answer me!" Kio yelled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Lis scribbled out another line of her poem. "Grr! It doesn't sound right!" she yelled. She was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!" She yelled.  
  
Quatre entered her room. "Um, hello Miss. Lisa." He said. "I was just wondering if you knew where the dust cloth would be."  
  
Lisi raised an eyebrow, "And why would you need to know where the dust cloths were?"  
  
"Haven't you seen my room?!" Quatre screeched. "There's about a tenth of a millimeter of dust on the furniture!"  
  
Lisi gasped. "You too?!"  
  
Quatre gasped as well. " I thought I was the only neat freak around!"  
  
"GROUP HUG!" Lisi yelled and hugged Quatre, nearly choking him.  
  
"Urk! You're choking me!" Quatre said.  
  
"Oopsies!" Lisi said, and let go of Quatre's neck.  
  
Quatre rubbed his neck. "I'll just live with the dust." He backed towards the door.  
  
"I'll help you make your room look purdy tomorrow!" Li said gleefully.  
  
"Okay. See you tomorrow." Quatre said as he left her room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"Baka onnas," Wufei muttered from his view in the avocado tree, named 'Doris' by Rebi, out back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
AN: Well that concludes my second chapter! *invisible crowds cheer* Yay me! Anyway, hope ya liked that chapter (even with all my baka interruptions). I hope to get the next chapter up ASAP! Ja for now! 


	3. Stupid Questions, Lost Practice Time, an...

California or Bust! - Chapter Three: Stupid Questions, Lost Practice Time, and The Search for the Dolls  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
AN: Sorry it took me so long to get this done. I was really busy in the past while (and my brother wouldn't get off The Sims). I hope that I get some reviews now ^-^ Ja! (By the way, 'ja' is shortened from 'Ja Ne' which is 'Goodbye' in Japanese. So it basically translates into 'Bye')  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gundam Wing or anything of the sort. Trust me, if I did, the series would have been quite a bit longer. Plus, I do not own Barbies, Lego, or Kraft Dinner (mentioned in last chapter).  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The silence of the morning was interrupted by a loud thud followed by 'Ugh, kuso'. Mia stood up slowly, very slowly, and dragged herself over to the bathroom door. She rested her head on the door before opening it; well, she meant to rest her head on the door, but it was more like a slam.  
  
"Ow." Mia muttered. She opened the bathroom door and turned on the shower. She made sure that both doors were securely locked, the got un-dressed and stepped into the shower.  
  
"ITAIIIIIIIIII!!!" Mia screamed.  
  
"Huh? Whazzat?" Duo muttered groggily, dragging himself out of bed. He walked upstairs to see Kio, Rebi, and Heero already awake in the kitchen.  
  
"Is it just me, or was someone yelling up here?" Duo asked.  
  
"Oh, that was just Mia getting ready for the day. She does this all the time," Rebi answered, taking a sip of coffee.  
  
"What exactly did she do?" Duo questioned.  
  
"Well, first off, when her alarm goes off, she falls out of bed. Then she drags herself to the bathroom door and slams her head against it. Next, she locks the doors, turns on the shower, which is usually too hot or too cold and that'' why she screams. She does this every morning that she's got work," Rebi replied.  
  
Just as Rebi finished explaining to Duo, Mia trudged down the hall, all ready for work. She saw Duo, still in his PJs, and her eyes widened.  
  
"OH MY GOD! DUO! GO GET READY! YOU ONLY HAVE AN HOUR!" Mia yelled, shoving Duo downstairs. "AND HURRY UP!" She yelled behind him.  
  
"Hi-strung or what today, eh Mia?" Kio asked.  
  
"Shut up; haven't had morning coffee yet." Mia muttered. She turned her attention to the coffeepot, only to find it empty. Her eye twitched and she turned to glare at Rebi.  
  
"Hey! Don't look at me! This is my first cup!" Rebi complained, pointing to her mug.  
  
Mia then turned to glare at Heero. Heero shrugged and went back to taking another sip of his coffee. Mia twitched, grumbled, and went off to make another pot.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Duo returned, fully dressed and looking ready to greet the day. "Better?" He asked Mia.  
  
"Much, thank you," she replied.  
  
"Shouldn't you go get Trowa up soon?" Kio asked Rebi.  
  
Rebi shrugged. "I guess so," and she left down the hallway to Trowa and Wufei's room. She flung open the door and began singing 'Good Morning Sunshine' as she opened the blinds.  
  
"Arg! Crazy onna! What are you doing?!" Wufei yelled before covering his head with a pillow.  
  
"Waking up Trowa!" Rebi said in a singsong voice. "He has work soon!"  
  
"Then at least leave me alone to sleep!" Wufei said from under his pillow.  
  
"Nope! Get up sleepy-head!" Rebi yelled gleefully.  
  
"Grag," Wufei muttered and took his pillow and blanket into the hall and down to Heero and Duo's room to try and get some sleep.  
  
Rebi then turned to Trowa's bed, only to see him sleeping like a log. "Aw. how kawaii." She said quietly before getting an evil glint in her eyes and yanking the covers off of Trowa. Trowa curled up and a bit and then searched for his covers with his hand. He opened one eye (or maybe two, we're not sure) and looked at Rebi.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Waking you up!" Rebi said with a smile.  
  
".Gimme back the covers," Trowa said.  
  
"Oh come on lazy-bones! Wakey wakey! Or I'll hafta sing!" Rebi said.  
  
"Fine," Trowa muttered and pulled himself out of bed.  
  
"Now hurry up and get ready!" Rebi yelled as she left Trowa's room. Trowa shrugged and began to get ready.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Mia poured herself a fresh cup of coffee. "Mmmmmm.." She mumbled. "Smells good." she took a sip. "Mmmmhmmm."  
  
Duo stuck a corner of his toast in his mouth. "So why did you get the early shifts if you like to sleep in?"  
  
"That way, we get off work before most people, beat rush hour, and get more free day-time," Mia replied.  
  
"I see." Duo said.  
  
Rebi looked at the clock on the wall and spat coffee all over the table.  
  
"AGH! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" She ran down the hall and smashed into Trowa who was making his way into the kitchen. "TROWA! GOTTA LEAVE! NOW!" Rebi yelled and dragged Trowa towards the front door, which she thought was open. It wasn't. "Owwy." She muttered, rubbing her now red nose. "MEEP! LATE!" And with that, her and a very reluctant Trowa were out the door.  
  
"She'll be back," Mia said calmly.  
  
"Why?" Duo asked, looking confused.  
  
Mia held up a set of car keys. "She forgets 'em every morning."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Rebi ran down the street like a maniac. "Late! Late! Late! Late! Wait!" Rebi yelled before stopping.  
  
Unfortunately, Trowa did not and smashed into a tree. "Ow."  
  
"Why am I running? Hold on. I FORGOT MY CAR KEYS!" Rebi yelled before running back up the street.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Twenty minutes later, Rebi had actually made it to work in one piece.  
  
"Do you always drive that fast?" Trowa asked.  
  
"What? You mean you don't drive 150 on a 100 mph speed limit?" Rebi said. Trowa didn't answer. "Anyway, our job here is to answer any question, no matter how dumb it may be."  
  
"Sounds easy enough," Trowa said as a little kid approached the desk.  
  
"Hello there!" Rebi greeted cheerfully. "How can I help you?"  
  
"Have you seen my mommy? Her name is Ishi Tallot," the little boy said.  
  
Rebi rolled her eyes as if she'd dealt with this before and replied, "I'm sure you do. Now, do you have a real question?"  
  
"Um. no," the kid said before leaving.  
  
"We get stuff like that a lot," Rebi said to Trowa.  
  
"Okay then." Trowa mumbled, confused.  
  
"Maybe you should just watch for today." Rebi said. Trowa nodded.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Well, I suppose we'd better get Lisi up," Mia said.  
  
"Yeah, school starts in an hour," Kio said. Just then, a clock alarm went off.  
  
"Well, that would probably be her now," Mia said.  
  
Sure enough, fifteen minutes later, Lisi came down the hall. "Good morning everybody!" Lisi said cheerfully.  
  
"Yo Lis, you'd better wake up Quatre," Mia said.  
  
Lis's eyes widened, "You mean he's not up yet?!" Mia shook her head. "AGH!!" Lisi ran around the kitchen three times before running down the hall to Quatre's room. She banged on the door loudly. "QUATRE! QUATRE! WAKE UP!" Lisi yelled. A lot of banging around was heard from inside.  
  
Quatre opened the door looking rather frazzled. "Are we," he panted, "late?!"  
  
"No," Lis replied. "But we may have been if you didn't get up."  
  
"Well, then it's a good thing you woke me up," Quatre said, his heart rate beginning to return to normal.  
  
The two went into the kitchen talking about tea.  
  
"No no no, herbal teas are better!" Lisi argued.  
  
"I suppose you're right, they are healthier," Quatre said.  
  
Mia rolled her eyes. "Come on tea freaks, eat breakfast before you are late."  
  
"When do we have to leave?" Duo asked.  
  
"About half an hour after Kio, Li, and Quatre leave," Mia answered.  
  
"Then why did we get up so early?" Duo questioned.  
  
"If I didn't get up when I did, I would have been dead tired at work," Mia replied.  
  
"Okay, whatever," Duo said.  
  
About a half-hour later, Li, Quatre, and Kio were on their way out the door.  
  
"See you later Mia! Have a good day at work!" Li said happily.  
  
"Mph," Mia muttered.  
  
"And don't let Duo get lost in the store!" Li said.  
  
"Miff," Mia said.  
  
"Shall we be going then?" Li asked. Quatre and Kio nodded before Li lead the way out the door.  
  
Li, Kio, and Quatre all piled into Li's small car.  
  
"You'll have to get your schedule at the office," Li told Quatre. "I'll take you there before class starts," She added, noticing the slightly confused look on Quatre's face.  
  
"Thank you Miss. Lisa," Quatre replied.  
  
Lisa sighed, "Would you please just call me either Li, Lis, Lisi, or Lisa. No 'Miss' anything."  
  
"Okay then, um, Lisa," Quatre said, obviously having trouble.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Quatre, Li, and Kio arrived at the school and Kio went her separate way.  
  
"See ya later Kio!" Lisi yelled.  
  
"Yes, goodbye Miss. Kiomay," Quatre said politely.  
  
Kio turned around and glared at Quatre. He fell silent and Kio continued walking down the hallway. Li and Quatre headed down to the office to get Quatre's timetable.  
  
"I hope he's in my classes..." Li mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Quatre asked.  
  
Li blushed. "Uh... nothing! Here we are!" Li said, changing the subject as they stopped in front of the office.  
  
Li and Quatre had gotten his schedule and were reading it over quickly before the first bell rang.  
  
"So according to this, I have band first, then Math, drama and art before lunch!" Quatre said, scanning over the piece of paper that the office secretary had given him.  
  
"No way!" Li yelled. "Let me see that!" she added before snatching away Quatre's timetable. "Holy smizzak! These classes are all the same as mine!"  
  
The bell rang and Quatre and Li walked off to band chatting about how ironic it was that they got all the same classes.  
  
"Take a seat! Take a seat everyone!" The band teacher announced as soon as Li and Quatre found two seats beside each other. "Now then, we have a new student joining us! Please meet Quatre Raberbra Winner!" the band teacher motioned for Quatre to stand and he did so. Some people muttered a 'hi Quatre' while others just sat there. "Now then, do you play any instrument in particular?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Um, well, I sorta play the violin..." Quatre mumbled.  
  
The teacher picked a violin off of a table full of instruments and handed it to Quatre. "Could you please play something? Anything will do, I'd just like to see what level you are."  
  
"Uh, well, I..." Quatre trailed off. The teacher gave him a death glare- type thing. Quatre gulped and his eyes watered before he burst out with, "BUT I DIDN'T GET MY PRACTICE TIME IN THIS WEEK!" The teacher looked taken aback, as well as the rest of the class, while Li just shook her head sadly.  
  
The class ended fifty minutes later with Quatre promising that he's double his practice time for the week.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Mia sighed, "Well, we'd better head out. You're gonna need a helmet."  
  
"Why would I need a helmet?" Duo questioned as Mia searched through the drawers and cupboards.  
  
"'Cause I drive my motorcycle to work," Mia replied. She pulled a spare helmet out of a cupboard, "Here we go! Try it on and see if it fits," she said before tossing the helmet to Duo.  
  
Duo stuck the helmet on his head. "It fits."  
  
"Good," Mia said. "Now let's move it." she added as she headed for the door. "And Heero, don't destroy the house."  
  
"Wufei and I are leaving now so you won't have to worry about that," Heero said. "Wufei's already waiting so I'm leaving now," he made his way to the door and left.  
  
Mia put on her own helmet and her leather jacket. "Come on, we're gonna be late." Mia left through the door.  
  
Duo followed behind her. "This is sugoi! I haven't met many chicks who ride a motorcycle!"  
  
Mia glared at him. "Say that again and you will die." Mia got on her motorcycle. "Get on."  
  
Duo looked at the motorcycle nervously. "Uh... where?"  
  
Mia sighed exasperatedly. "Behind me you baka. Now move it!"  
  
Duo sat on the back of Mia's motorcycle. "Like this?"  
  
"Yeah, that's good. But you're gonna have to hang onto something."  
  
"Like what?" Duo asked, looking around for a handlebar or something of the sort.  
  
"Haven't you ever seen two people riding a motorcycle before? Honestly," Mia mumbled. "You just put your arms around my waist and hang on!" she said, as if it were obvious.  
  
"Oh..." Duo said quietly and wrapped his arms lightly around Mia's waist. "Like this?"  
  
Mia was trying not to blush. "Uh, yeah. Now hang on tight!" And with that, Mia revved up the motor and they were tearing down the street.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Duo screamed, trying his best to hang on.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're grabbing!" Mia yelled, blushing madly.  
  
"Oops, sorry," Duo muttered, moving his hands and feeling slightly red in the face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Mia and Duo made it only just in time.  
  
"Whew, that was a close call," said Mia, sounding relieved.  
  
"But we got here in time, didn't we?" Duo asked, pulling his employee apron over his head. (Mia works at Wal-Mart by the way ^-~)  
  
"Yeah, but if we were any later, my boss would have had my head," Mia replied, also putting on her apron.  
  
"So what do we have to do exactly?" Duo questioned.  
  
Mia sighed. "We're just sales employees. We help people find things and put stuff away."  
  
"Sounds easy enough," Duo said.  
  
Mia rasberried. "Just you wait Duo babe, just you wait," she said before walking off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Duo was searching for Mia frantically. Up the isles, down the isle, up, down, up, down (you get the idea). Finally, after what seemed like hours of endless searching, he found Mia stacking boxes of Lego(TM) on a shelf while standing on a ladder.  
  
"Mia! Thank shinigami I found you!" Duo yelled.  
  
Mia nearly fell off the ladder. "Duo! What do you want?!"  
  
"Some little girl wants to know where the 'Barbies' are, whatever those things are," Duo said.  
  
Mia shook her head sadly and began to climb down from the ladder. Halfway down, Mia lost her grip and began to fall. Duo, who had been standing at the end of the ladder, tried to catch Mia as she fell. However, this did not result as either one had planned because Mia landed on top of Duo, pinning him to the ground, and their faces had gotten so close that their lips were touching, as if they were kissing. Both blushed bright red as the manager came down the isle.  
  
The manager raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain Miss. Kaye?"  
  
Mia pulled away from Duo quickly," Well sir, you see sir, I fell off a ladder," she stuttered.  
  
The manager looked at her suspiciously. "Oh really?"  
  
"Of course sir! What did you think I was doing?" Mia said nervously as she blushed a brilliant scarlet.  
  
"We won't got there. Get back to work you two," the manager said before leaving.  
  
"Do, um, what did you need?" Mia asked Duo un-comfortably.  
  
"Oh, that, yeah... I needed to find the 'Barbies'," Duo answered, still a bit crimson.  
  
"Right then, this way," Mia said, walking off through the store. Duo followed her. "Here we are," she announced, stopping in front of an isle.  
  
"This is it?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's not hard to miss. I mean, there aren't many other isles that are totally pink."  
  
"You have a point there..."  
  
End Chapter Three  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
AN: sorry once again for taking so long to get this out. Life's been busy. Well, I hope to get some new reviews and ja for now! ^-^ 


	4. First Mission, Complete

California or Bust! - Chapter Four: First Mission, Complete  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Hi! Sorry I didn't update in a while. First there was school, then my computer crashed, blah blah blah. Well, anyway, here it is! The long-awaited, fourth chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, if I did, there series would be a lot longer!   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia and Duo arrived home last. Rebi and Trowa were sitting on the roof, looking at cloud shapes.  
  
"Look! It's a bunny!" Rebi exclaimed, pointing to a rabbit-shaped cloud.  
  
"They all look like clouds to me," Trowa said.  
  
"You have to use your imagination Trowa!" Rebi yelled. Trowa gave Rebi an odd look.  
  
Heero was working on something on Mia's laptop, Kio was in her room listening to music, which wasn't quite as loud as before, Wufei was outside medetating, while Quatre and Li were going around cleaning house.  
  
MIa and Duo came in the front door. Mia sighed. "Boy, I'm glad that's over wi-"  
  
She was cut off by Li and Quatre. "Oh my gosh! YOu two are so filthy!" Li screeched.  
  
"Duh Li. We just got back from work," Mia said angrily.  
  
Quatre dusted the top of Duo's head with a feather duster. "Duo! You're so dusty!"  
  
"Yo, Q-man. Enough cleaning stuff. You're scaring me," Duo said, trying to back away from Quatre and only finding a wall.  
  
"Ditto," Mia said. She turned to Duo. "Wanna grab a bite to eat and leave these two to their 'cleaning', or whatever they call it."  
  
"I'm in," Duo said and he and Mia left quickly.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Mr. Treize sir!" A guard said attentivly. "You called Sir?"  
  
"Yes. I want you to keep an eye on those girls we visited. I don't trust them just yet," Treize announced.  
  
"Sir yes sir!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rebi stared at the clouds. "Wow, so pretty... It reminds me of when I was little..."  
  
"I can't remember any of my past," said Trowa sadly.  
  
"That must be so sad!" Rebi said. "Don't you have anything that can make you smile no matter what?"  
  
Trowa was silent for a moment. "I'm not sure, let me find out." Without any warning what-so-ever, Trowa leaned over Rebi and kissed her lightly on the lips. Rebi lay there blushing and feeling like she was going to melt.  
  
'Oh my god...' Rebi though to herself. 'I feel like I'm gonna melt right on this spot...'  
  
A slight smile graced Trowa's lips. "I think I found it," he said, smiling at Rebi and jumping off the roof, leaving her there to think.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So could you help me with my room?" Quatre asked Li, running a dust cloth over the mantlepiece.  
  
"Oh sure!" Li said. "Let's get started on it now!" Li and Quatre walked down the hallway and opened the door to Quatre's room. "Looks pretty clean to me," Li said, staring at the well dusted furniture and washed windows. "It wasn't this clean before, that's for sure."  
  
"Well I needed some help on decorating it..." Quatre mumbled. "Usually the maids do it at home..."  
  
Li sighed. "Lucky, here we have to do it ourselves." Li looked around the room as if examining it. "Well, it just needs a few flowers or something here and there... So let's go get some from the garden!"  
  
"Shall we be going then?" Quatre said, heading for the door.  
  
"Hang on!" Li said. "We gotta ask Rebi if we can pick 'em first. Most of the garden is hers."  
  
"Where is Miss. Rebi? I haven't seen her in a while," quatre said.   
  
"She's probably on the roof, she goes up there a lot," Li said, leading the way out the door. "Follow me."  
  
Li and Quatre found Rebi lying on the roof in the exact same spot she'd been in since Trowa left.  
  
"Um... Rebi? You alive in there?" Li questioned, waving her hand in front of Rebi's face. Rebii didn't answer, she just stared at the clouds. "Yo? Rebi? Wakey wakey? Anyone at home in there?" Li tried. Then she got an idea from seeing Rebi's hair half-covering her face. "Hey, trowa! Wake up!"  
  
Rebi blinked, "Hm?"  
  
Quatre looked highly confused as Li continued. "Can we get some flowers from your garden?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah sure...Whatever," Rebi said, snapping out of her 'trance'.  
  
"Thanks!" Li said as she and Quatre climbed down from the roof.  
  
"Why did you call Miss. Rebi, Trowa?" Quatre asked, as Li and himself walked towards the garden.  
  
"Well, before we met you guys, we still knew who you were," Li said.  
  
"How?" Quatre asked, slightly shocked.  
  
"You guys have your own TV show!" Li exclaimed. "It's really cool!"  
  
"That is neat," Quatre said. "But that still doesn't explain why you called Miss. Rebi, trowa."  
  
"Oh, well," Li began, "We all tend to act like different gundam pilots in a way."  
  
"Really?!" Quatre asked, utmostly shocked.  
  
"Yep. Kio acts like Heero, Mia acts like Duo, Rebi acts like Trowa, Em acts like Wufei, and I act like you..." Li explained.  
  
"I see..." Quatre said as they neared the garden.  
  
As the garden (which was HUGE by the way) came into view, Quatre and Li saw that two people were already in it.  
  
Wufei was sitting cross-legged, seemed to be medetating, in a group of beautiful white china lillies.  
  
Trowa, the other occupant of the garden, was looking at different flowers and smalling them. he bent over, smelt a purple forget-me-not, promptly picked it and blurted out, "I gotta go to the roof!"  
  
"What?" Quatre asked, obviously confused by Trowa's sudden outburst.  
  
"...Nothing," mumbled Trowa as he took his forget-me-not and walked off towards the house.  
  
"Okay..." Said Quatre. "Is it just me, or does trowa seem a bit off?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so... But I don't think it's anything to worry about," Li said gleefully.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"And I'll have... this and this!" Duo said to the waiter.  
  
"Will that be all for you this evening?"  
  
"Yes, thanks," Mia said, dismissing the waiter. She sighed, "Great. Now we gotta wait for our food."  
  
Duo pondered for a moment. "Well, what do you usually do with your friends when you're bored?"  
  
"Hm...." Mia thought. "I suppose we just talk."  
  
Duo sweatdropped. "And that's ALL?"  
  
"Yeah," Mia looked confused. "What else would you do?"  
  
"Um... I'm not sure actually! I've never really been bored before all that often," Duo said.  
  
A lightbulb went on in Mia's head. "Er, Duo? About earlier today at work... Sorry 'bout that..." Mia apologized, turning slightly pink.  
  
"Hey! Don't worry about it!" replied Duo.  
  
"But we almost got fired!" Mia yelled.  
  
"It's okay! Don't worry so much. It's not your fault," Duo said. "besides..." Duo whispered in a low voice, "it wasn't too bad anyhow..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Mia asked, confused.  
  
Duo turned crimson. "Oh! Look there! There's the waiter with our food! Oh waiter!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Trowa climbed onto the roof to find Rebi still sitting there, hugging her knees and staring straight foreward. He approached cautiously and cleard his throat. "Uh.... Rebi?"  
  
Rebi looked at Trowa and blushed, "...Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry if I was a bit too straight foreward earlier and I understand that it probably shocked you quite a bit so I came up here to bring you this flower and to apologize," Trowa said, offering the flower to Rebi.  
  
Rebi took the flower and sniffed it. "Wow Trowa. I didn't think you had so many words in your vocab."  
  
Trowa just stared at Rebi for a minute and then began laughing. Soon, Rebi had joined him and they were both having a laughing fit.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kio walked into Heero's room, only to find him typing away on Mia's laptop.  
  
"Yo Heero? Whatcha workin' on?" She asked, looking over Heero's shoulder. Heero just ignored her and continued typing. "Heero! Wake up in there!" Kio yelled. Still, no reply. "Well!" Kio shouted. "If you're going to be a jerk then I'll have to make you wake up one way or another!" And with that said, Kio turned Heero's face with her hands to face hers and kissed him.  
  
Heero sat there, eyes wide, never expecting THAT, and Kio just smirked. "Maybe next time you won't ignore me!" She declared before leaving the room and the highly shocked person in it.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, Quatre got up early. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" he exclaimed while running around the house. That's when he noticed that no one else was awake. "Where is everyone?" he pondered to himself and he headed down to Li's room to get some answers.  
  
Quatre knocked lightly on her door. When he didn't recieve an answer, he opened the door slighlty and said, "Um... Li?" Into the dark room. A muffled 'uhn?' was heard from somewhere in the room. Quatre opened the door a little wider. "I was just wondering why no one is awake yet."  
  
Li moved the blankets off her head. "Because today we're throwing a surprise party for Em so we alll took the day off. Anything else?"  
  
"Uh, no. Sorry to have bothered you," Quatre said, as he left Li's room and closed the door quietly behind him.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few hours later, the last few people were beginning to wake up.   
  
Duo came into the kitchen yawning. "Mornin' guys. Hey, isn't Mia up yet?" he questioned, looking around the kitchen and counting heads.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it," Rebi said. "She's probably just still sleeping. but someone probably should wake her up soon..."  
  
"I'll go get her up!" Duo said happily.  
  
"Watch out for flying pillows," Kio added as Duo was going down the hallway.  
  
"Hein?" Duo said, puzzled. He shrugged it off and opened Mia's door. "Wake up Mi-omph!" Duo said as he was interrupted by a pillow in the face. Duo removed it and walked over to Mia's bed. "Come on Mia," Duo whispered in her ear. "It's morning time. Time to get up," he added before giving her a light peck on the cheek.  
  
Mia blushed a violent shade of red as she sat upright in bed, nearly knocking Duo off it. "'Kay, I'm awake. Now if you'lll excuse me, I have to get changed," she said before ushering Duo out the door and closing it in his face.  
  
Duo looked ready to protest but then sighed and put his hands above his head. "Girls. Once you think you have them figured out, they come back and get you with something new..."  
  
End Chapter Four  
  
AN: Well, there it is! Sorry for all the delay and I hope you enjoy it! 


	5. Surprise Birthday Bash!

California or Bust! - Chapter Five: Surprise Birthday Bash!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: Well, here's the next chapter! I hope you like it and enjoy! By the way, I'm not uploading another chapter until I get more reviews. Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or the series would have been longer (Which it actually was in the original version... but we won't go there). I also don't own anything really in any of the chapters. (Except Mia. And the other girls hopefully own themselves...)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After everyone was isomewhat/i awake, Li began to explain the day's plan. "Okay! Today is Em's birthday!" she began. "She's coming over for what she ithinks/i is a normal visit; but it's really going to be a surprise party! So what we have to do is decorate the living room, make the cake, get some presents and party supplies, and someone else needs to organize the games!"  
  
Rebi jumped up and down. "I wanna decorate! I wanna decorate!"  
  
"All right then! Rebi's on the decorating commity!" Li said. "Anyone else?"  
  
"...I'll decorate too..." Trowa said.  
  
"YAY!" yelled Rebi  
  
"Mia and me'll work on the games!" Duo called. He paused, "If that's okay with you that is?"  
  
Mia blushed slightly. "Uh, yeah, sure..."  
  
"Great!" Duo grinned.  
  
"I'll work on the cake," Li said.  
  
"I'll help you!" Quatre said cheerfully.  
  
"Great!" yelled Li. "That leaves Heero, Kio, and Wufei to do the shopping!"  
  
Wufei snorted. "I am NOT going out shopping like a weak onna!"  
  
Li looked at him angrily. "Fine, stay home. I have another use for YOU."  
  
Wufei shrugged and walked outside.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"First thing on the list... the party food. Let's go," Kio said as her and Heero searched through the mall for the items on their list.  
  
"Give me half of the list and I'll get those items," Heero ordered.  
  
"No way, what if you run into OZ? Not a chance Hee-chan," Kio replied angrily.  
  
"Fine," Heero muttered, feeling a bit un-comfortable around Kio.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I know! we can put streamers all over the celing!" Rebi shouted.  
  
"Which colors do you want?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Hm..." Rebi pondered. "Let's put up purple, yellow, and blue!"  
  
Trowa and Rebi then began to hang the streamers all over the celing.  
  
"WHEEEE!" Rebi yelled while throwing streamers all over the room. She unfortunately did not see the roll of streamers that was lying on the ground and she tripped. Trowa did a flip-type thing and caught Rebi when she was about five centimeters from being a serious carpet stain.  
  
"You okay?" Trowa questioned, looking slightly worried.  
  
Rebi blushed and picked herself up. "Uh... yeah."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mia and Duo were racking their brains to try and figure out what games to play.  
  
"How about..." Duo trailed off and whispered something in Mia's ear.  
  
"DUO!" Mia yelled.  
  
"What?" asked Duo innocently, though still grinning.  
  
Mia sighed. "Well, we're gonna need some things then," Mia grinned evilly.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Could you pass me that mixing bowl over there, Quatre?" Li asked, pointing to a metal bowl on the counter behind Quatre.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sure," Quatre said, handing the bowl to Li.  
  
"Thanks," Li said, finishing up with putting the cake in the over. "Now... we set the time and wait! Let's go find Wufei."  
  
Quatre looked confused. "Why do we have to find Wufei."  
  
Li began to walk around the house. "'Cause Em's gonna be so incredibly happy to see him! We gotta make him look like a present!"  
  
Quatre followed Lia dn snickered. "I'm sure that he won't like that very much but, oh well!"  
  
Quatre and Li found Wufei medetating out back.  
  
"Hey Wufei!" Li called. "C'mere a sec! We need your help!"  
  
Wufei sighed, mumbled something about 'baka onnas', and followed Li and Quatre into the house.  
  
"Now close your eyes and stand still!" said Li. Wufei looked highly confused but did as he was instructed. Li grinned evilly and got out a big, white, fluffy bow, and stuck it on top of Wufei's head. "There! Now leave it on or Mia'll eat you!"  
  
Wufei walked over to a mirror and glared angrily at the bow. he didn't touch it and headed outside.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Around 5o'clock in the afternoon, all the preparations had een completed. The living room was decked from corner to corner with purple, yellow, blue, and dragon-patterned streamers, balloons of all sorts of shapes and sizes, Japanese party lanturns, and spakles all over the place. the food, which was set up in the kitchen, consisted of about five different kinds of chips, six different kinds of pops, TONS of candies and chocolates, among many other things. The cake sat nicely on it's silver platter. It was a huge double layer chocolate cake decorated with small flowers and 'Happy Birthday Em!' was written on it.  
  
"Okay guys, here's the plan," Li commanded. "When the doorbell rings, you all hide and I'll get the door. I'll lead Em into the living room and than's your cue to pop out and yell happy birthday!"  
  
Everyone, even Wufei (who still had the bow on his head), agreed and ran off to hide just as the doorbell rang.  
  
"Now everyone, shhhh!" Li said as she opened the door. "EMILY!" Li yelled, hugging her friend in the doorway. "It's so good to see you!"  
  
"Good to see you too Lis. Where should I put my bags?" Emily asked after Li stopped hugging her.  
  
(Quick Bio: Emily (AKA: Em); short dirty blondish hair, glasses; around 5'8")  
  
"Let's take 'em into the LIVING ROOM!" Li yelled.  
  
"Jeeze Li, I'm not going deaf you know," Em said as Li lead her into the living room.  
  
"Well here we are going into the LIVING ROOM!" Li yelled once again.  
  
Em looked confused. "What's going on..." she was interrupted by everyone jumping out and yelling 'SURPRISE!' "HOLY COOKIE SHEETS!" Em screamed. "Wow! Everyone's here! hey..." she muttered, seeing the pilots. She looked at the all suspiciously and began walking around and poking them all. "Who'd ya hire? Whoever they are, they're doing a good job."  
  
Wufei looked angry. "We weren't 'hired' by anyone you baka onna!"  
  
Em just stared. "It... it is you!" Then she began laughing.  
  
Wufei was confused. "What's so funny?"  
  
Em continued laughing. "How did they get that bow on your head?!"  
  
Wufei growled. "They threatened me."  
  
"Now," Mia shouted, "before there's any bloodshed, let's get on with the party!"  
  
About an hour later, everyone had finished with eating and presents.  
  
"All right!" yelled Duo. "Time for the games!"  
  
Kio looked at Mia suspiciously. "What KIND of games Mia?"  
  
Mia winked. "You'll see!" Mia walked over to a corner and brought over a box. "Now here is our first game!" Mia called, holding up the box. Across it, it read 'Twister'. "Now, I know this is a game that everyone's probably played before, but we've taken the librity and added some new itwists/i. First off, when someone calls something out like 'left hand red', you have to put your left hand on the FARTHEST un-occupied red circle. Also, since it gets HIGHLY confusing with a lot of people playing at once, we're going to play with two groups; girls versus guys. Each 'team' will pick a representitive for every turn. Everyone understand?" Everyone gave affermative answers so Mia and Duo bagan to set up the game.  
  
The girls were all in a tight circle. "Who should go first?" pondered Li.  
  
"I think Mia should, after all, she chose the game," Kio said. The girls all agreed and Mia walked onto the mat blowing kisses and waving to an imaginary crowd.  
  
The guys were all in their crowded huddle. "Okay, they chose Mia. Does anyone actually WANT to go first?" Heero said.  
  
"I'll go!" yelled Duo.  
  
"You're on then," said Heero.  
  
"Good luck Duo!" called Quatre.  
  
"Who's gonna be the spinner?" questioned Mia.  
  
"I will," said Em, taking the spinner and sitting down on one of the couches. "Left hand blue!" And the game was on!  
  
About five minutes later, Mia was stretching her left foot over to yellow. "How did I wind up in this position..." she asked herself as she looked into Duo's face.  
  
"Don't as me," Duo grinned, though obviously not as un-happy as Mia.  
  
Mia was in a crab-like position (sorta like the bridge type thing) while Duo was over her, one foot red, one foot blue, one hand green. one hand yellow.  
  
"Go Duo!" yelled Quatre.  
  
"Come on Mia! You can last a little longer!" Rebi called out.  
  
"Easy for you to say!" Mia yelled.  
  
"Hurry up and finish this Maxwell," Wufei said, obviously getting annoyed at having to watch such stupidity.  
  
Duo got an idea. "You got it then Wu-man!" Duo began to lean closer to Mia. Mia, fearing the worst, moved closer to the mat.  
  
"Don't move another inch Mia! you'll be disqualified!" called Li.  
  
Mia gulped but stayed still. She was hoping Duo would do the same, but instead, he did the opposite.  
  
All the girls (except Mia) 'ooh'ed as Duo leaned down and kissed Mia on the lips. It was a full minute before Duo returned to his original position, a grin across his face, while Mia couldn't move if she had wanted to.  
  
Mia had to move her left foot to green next, but her arms shook under her own weight and she fell.  
  
Duo stood up in victory. "All right! I win!" he held a hand out to Mia.  
  
"That was cheap..." mumbled Mia angrily, grasping Duo's wrist.  
  
Duo pulled Mia up so that he could whisper into her ear. "I don't know about you, but I enjoyed it."  
  
Mia blushed as Duo and herself went back to their representative sides.  
  
"You were a little red in the face out there Mia," Kio teased. "Have a fever?"  
  
Mia growled. "Shut up Kio."  
  
"Now guys, no fighting. we need another person," Li said, pointing at Trowa, whom had been selected by his team.  
  
"I'll go! Please!" pleaded Rebi.  
  
"Be my guest," said Kio, moving so that Rebi could run off onto the mat.  
  
The game passed on, and things got more jumbled.  
  
"Uh oh, tie," said Em after a few more rounds. "And there's no more players."  
  
Mia and Duo grinned evilly. "Oh yes there is!" They both yelled as they shoved Wufei and Em onto the mat, not to mention into eachother.  
  
"Watch it onna!" Wufei grumbled, moving away from Em.  
  
"Watch it yourself!" retorted Em.  
  
"Okay guys!" Mia said, taking the place of the spinner. "Game on!"  
  
After the game was over (girls won, only by about a second though) everyone was sitting around leisurly on the couches.  
  
"Now what? Don't tell me that was the only game you two had planned," noted Kio.  
  
"Of course not! There's more where that came from!" Mia said cheerfully. "But first, Duo, would you get the supplies?"  
  
"Sure!" said Duo, running off somewhere.  
  
"Now... the next game is one that I'm positive all of the girls know what it is," began Mia. "It's called... 'I've Never'."  
  
"Oh no..." mumbled Li.  
  
"Uh oh..." muttered Em.  
  
"We're all gonna die," said Rebi.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
iEnd Chapter Five/i  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: Well there it is! Hope ya all like it! Ja! 


	6. Party Games Galore!

California or Bust! - Chapter Six: Party Games Galore!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: Two chapters typed up in one day! Wow! Anyhow, here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or really anything of any importance (except Mia).  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duo returned with a large box, seemingly quite heavy, when Mia was in the midst of explaining things.  
  
"So basically what you do is we go around the circle and say things like 'I've never eaten an entire box of Oreos(TM) in one go'. Everyone who has done this takes a sip," Mia explained.  
  
Kio eyed the box suspiciously. "And do we WANT to know what's in the box?"  
  
"Oh, of course!" called mia. "Go ahead and break open the box Duo!"  
  
"You got it babe!" Duo yelled, opening the lid of the box. inside was a ton of different liqours. Coolers, wines, you name it, it was there.  
  
"Now just grab a bottle of whatever you like and don't drink it just yet," Mia instructed. Everyone did as they were told. "Now, I'll start... Hm... I've never eaten a whole three bags of salt and vinigar chips by myself," Mia said.  
  
Kio growled. "Cheap call Mia." She took a sip.  
  
Rebi muttered something and took a sip.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
An hour later, every one had at least two empty bottles sitting in front of them. "Okay, enough of this game," Mia mumbled, a little dizzy. "What was the next game again Duo?"  
  
"It was..." Duo whispered something into Mia's ear.  
  
"Oh yeah! Everyone sit in a circle on the floor!" Mia yelled. Everyone looked confused but followed orders. "Duo, pass me an empty bottle, would ya?" Mia asked.  
  
"Sure thing babe," Duo said and passed Mia on of the empty bottles.  
  
Mia took the empty bottle and placed it on it's side in the middle of the circle. "Now this is called 'spin the bottle'. Someone spins the bottle and whoever it stops on, they have to do one of five things. First time, handshake. Second time, hug. Third try, peck on the cheek. Fourth go, peck on the lips. And for the fifth time... french kiss..." Mia explained. "Whom-ever the bottle landed on they're the one who spins next. Same gender never goes past handshake. No questions? So let's begin!" Mia said as Duo and herself joined the circle.  
  
"I'll go first!" Duo called. He gave the bottle a spin and everyone watched it go round and round, until it began to slow. Past kio, past Li, past himself, slowing slightly more at Mia and stopping on Heero. Duo looked slightly disappointed as he shook Heero's hand. "Your turn Heero!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The game wore on, and soon, nearly everyone was treading on thin ice.  
  
Mia had her eyes squeezed tighly shut. "Please don't land on me. Please don't land on me." Duo had just spun the bottle and it was now revolving in the middle of the circle. About five turns back, Mia had gotten Duo for the fourth time; this would be the fifth.  
  
Duo, on the other hand, was looking particularily excited. The bottle began to slow. past trowa, past Quatre, slowing a bit, past Kio, past Li, slowing even more, past Duo, stop.  
  
Mia opened one eye first, then the other, seeing the bottle pointing straight at her. "Oh crap..." Mia mumbled.  
  
"Come on you two! Into the middle!" Kio yelled as she and Heero shoved both Duo and Mia into the center of the circle.  
  
Mia blushed madly. "Come on guys!" she pleaded.  
  
"Nope!" said Kio. "You picked the games, 'member?"  
  
"Come on," grinned Duo. "I don't bit."  
  
Mia looked at Duo with a look that said 'Let's just get this over with'. Duo grinned, held Mia's face gently with his hands, and kissed her.  
  
It was about five minutes before the two separated, both gasping for air.  
  
"That was long enough, EH Mia?" taunted Kio.  
  
"Shut up," Mia muttered, face a nice shade of crimson.  
  
Duo grinned at Mia. "Told ya I didn't bite."  
  
"Much," Mia added as they returned to their spots.  
  
"MIA! TMI!" Rebi yelled out. Mia shrugged and smiled.  
  
Next was Mia's turn so she spun. It landed on Kio so they shook hands and Kio took her turn.  
  
Heero gulped and looked slightly nervous but managed to keep his monotone voice as he said, "This is number five?"  
  
Kio nodded before grinning maniacally and kissing him. Heero sat there both shocked and dumbfounded.  
  
Next was Heero's turn as he spun he watched it land on Rebi, gave Rebi a quick peck on the cheek (with Trowa glaring at him the whole time), and returned to his spot. Rebi picked up the bottle and gave it a light spin. Round and round it went until it finally landed on Trowa. Rebi blushed slightly and gave Trowa a peck on the lips before returning to her seat.  
  
Trowa picked up the bottle and set it down again before spinning it. It went around the whole circle at least five times before stopping on... Rebi.  
  
Rebi began to turn the color of a boiled lobster before Trowa leaned towards her and kissed her.  
  
"Whoo hoo!" Duo commented. "Go T-man!"  
  
After Trowa's last turn, everyone had decided that they'd had enough 'spin the bottle' for on night.  
  
"What's next on the list Mia?" questioned Kio.  
  
"Well, Duo and I thought that 'seven in heaven' would be an appropriate wind-up game," Mia announced.  
  
"Um, if you don't mind me asking, what is it?" Quatre interrupted.  
  
"What you have to do is have two hats. One with all the girls' names, one with all the guys' names. Two people draw one name from a certain hat. A guy would draw from the girl's hat and a girl would draw from the guy's hat. Whomever's names are drawn, those two are locked in a closet together for seven minutes," Mia pointed to a nearby closet. "Whatever happens is up to the people. It can be just talking, kissing perhaps, or something else that I'm not even going to go there. Whoever was in the closet last picks out the next two names."  
  
"All right. I get it now," said Quatre, a little sorry that he'd asked.  
  
"And while the people are in the closet, we'll watch Gundam Wing to pass the time," said Mia. "Duo and I will pick the first two names," Mia said and her and Duo picked out two names. "I got Quatre."  
  
"And I got Li," said Duo as he and Mia shoved them both into the closet and locked the door behind them.  
  
"Are you all right Miss, I mean, Lisa?" Quatre asked through the darkness.  
  
"I'm fine," came Li's voice from the other side of the closet.  
  
It was silent for a while until... "I have something to tell you," they both said at the same time.  
  
"You first," Quatre said.  
  
"No, you," said Li.  
  
Silence. And again it was interrupted by "I love you," they both blurted out.  
  
"You do?" they both said. Both of them nodded even though they knew the other couldn't see.  
  
'iThank god he was drunk so he won't remember this tomorrow,'/i thought Li.  
  
'iThank god she was drunk so she won't remember this tomorrow,'/i thought Quatre.  
  
When Mia opened the closet two minutes later, she was very disappointed. "Oh you two are no fun!" she complained.  
  
Quatre and Li exited the closet and picked two new names.  
  
"I have Kio," said Quatre.  
  
"And I've got... Heero!" Li announced.  
  
Heero and Kio were reluctantly shoved into the closet and they waited until they heard the lock click before they began talking.  
  
"you're gonna be un-talkitive throughout this whole thing, aren't you?" Kio asked.  
  
Heero remained silent. Kio sighed and sat there in the darkness. Suddenly, she felt Heero's lips on her own. He pulled away from her and whispered in her ear. "I love you tenchi," he said before returning to his side of the closet.  
  
When Mia opened the closet this time, she was utterly disappointed. Though Kio's face was a little red, nothing else had changed. "Another boring pair!" she yelled.  
  
Kio and Heero drew Rebi and Trowa to go next.  
  
Rebi and Trowa were pushed into the closet and found it hard to sit down with all the junk. They were silent for the first four minutes until...  
  
"Trowa?" said Rebi. "I was just wondering, this must sound really dumb, when you, um, kissed me, did you 'feel' anything?"  
  
"Like what?" Rebi was surprised to hear Trowa's voice right next to her.  
  
"Oh, nothing. It was stupid," Rebi replied.  
  
Trowa kissed her gently. "I love you."   
  
Rebi smiled at him in the darkness. "Love you too."  
  
Mia opened the closet and eyed the two suspiciously.  
  
"Whatever you're thinking Mia, no," Rebi said as Trowa and herself walked out of the closet.  
  
"Next are Wufei," announced Rebi. Wufei growled.   
  
"And Em," finished Trowa. Wufei scowled and he and Em were shoved into the closet.  
  
Five minutes later, neither one had said a word.  
  
Em broke the silence. "Listen Wufei. I have to get one thing straight. First off, not ALL women are weak and secondly, I know that you're only a grade A pain in the ass to cover up your past."  
  
"What?" said Wufei.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me! I know it and you know it so don't deny it!" Em yelled at Wufei.  
  
"Fine, I won't," he muttered.  
  
Another five minutes passed.  
  
"You know what?" Wufei said.  
  
"What?" growled Em, still sort of angry at Wufei.  
  
"You remind me of Merian," he said. And before Em could reply, a key was heard in the door and it was flung wide open.  
  
"Oh my god guys! I'm sorry!" Mia apologized. "I lost track of time!"  
  
"It's okay Mia," said Em as Wufei and her walked out of the closet.  
  
The next names drawn were Heero and Mia.  
  
Kio glared at Mia as Mia walked into the closet.  
  
"Don't worry," called Mia. "Don't be so jealous!"  
  
"I'm not!" Kio yelled, just as the door was closed and locked.  
  
"So... Heero," Mia mumbled in the dark. "You pilot a gundam?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"And it's name is Wing?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"And you lived on colony L1?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"And you blew up a colony?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"And you like Kio-chan?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Ah hah! I knew it!" yelled Mia.  
  
"No! You tricked me!" complained Heero.  
  
"Hee hee. Too late. I already knew you liked her anyway."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by the familiar sound of the key in the lock.  
  
Duo's face appeared in the doorway. "Time's over."  
  
Mia and Heero left the closet and went to pick new names.  
  
"Mia," said Heero.  
  
"Oooh, twice in a row. Luh-key," said Kio sarcastically.  
  
Mia growled and drew the other name. She quickly tried to rip it to shreds.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" yelled Kio and she grabbed the piece of paper away from Mia. "Ooooooooooh! It says..... Duo!" Kio read aloud with glee.  
  
Mia whined. "No, please. C'mon guys! Have mercy!"  
  
"Nuh uh!" said Kio. "Heero, Rebi, Trowa, help me. Duo, you go in the closet."  
  
"Okay!" said Duo and walked into the closet.  
  
Kio grabbed Mia's arm and the others followed her lead. Soon, they were carrying a kicking and yelling Mia into the closet.  
  
"Come on you guys! this isn't fair!" Mia whined pathetically.  
  
The others ignored her and dumped her into the closet before closing and locking it behind her.  
  
Mia grumbled and squashed herself into one corner of the closet. In no time at all, she was freezing. "Oh my god it's cold."  
  
A blanket was draped around her. "Is that better?"  
  
Mia jumped. "DUO!"  
  
"The one and only," replied Duo.  
  
"Um..." Mia fidgeted, trying to think of a way to break the unawkward silence. "About ealier, playing spin the bottle..."  
  
"Yeah?" Duo urged her to go on.   
  
"It was kinda fun..." Mia mumbled very quietly.  
  
Soon, they were engaged in some serious lip-locking.  
  
The click of the lock made them both jump and rush to move to opposite sides. When Rebi opened the door, the first thing she noticed was their more-than-usual frazzled appearence. Mia's hair, which had been up in a ponytail, was now down. Now it was Rebi's turn to look at them suspiciously.  
  
"What?" Mia asked innocently.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," muttered Rebi. "Come on, we're all setting up beds in the living room."  
  
"What time is it anyway?" asked Mia as she and Duo followed Rebi into the living room.  
  
"It's about four, but we're all tired so we're going to bed," Rebi replied.  
  
"I see..." mumbled Mia.  
  
When they entered the living room, Rebi held a finger up to her lips. they could see why when they saw Li and Quatre, leaning on eachother asleep; Kio with her head rested on Heero's leg, both were fast asleep; Em and Wufei leaning back to back and sleeping; and Trowa, obviously waiting for Rebi's return.  
  
"G'night guys. See you in the morning," Rebi mumbled before snuggling up to Trowa on the couch and falling asleep. Trowa soon follow suit.  
  
Mia yawned. "I'm so tired."  
  
"We should get some sleep then," suggested Duo, sitting on the floor with his back against a chair.  
  
Mia nodded and sat down beside Duo. Duo wrapped one arm around Mia's wasit and pulled her closer to him so that she was lying in his lap. Mia, being too tired to talk let alone argue, fell asleep almost instantly and Duo not long after.  
  
iEnd Chapter Six/i  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: There you have it! Sorry for the un-welcome sap, but, it gets kinda mushy. Oh well. JA! 


	7. Roadtrip!

California or Bust! - Chapter Seven: Roadtrip!   
  
Disclaimer: Look at other chapters.   
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I have people typing it up for me. Gomen.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Mia was the first one awake the next morning. It took her a minute to remember where she was, but then she sat up yawning and stretching. She looked at the still sleeping Duo. "Aw… Kawaii…" she kissed him softly and went off to have a shower.   
  
About an hour later, everyone was somewhat awake.   
  
Mia, on the other hand, who had been awake long before everyone else, was wide-awake. "I'm going swimming!" Mia yelled, running outside.   
  
"Aren't you forgetting your bathing suit?" Kio called after her.   
  
"Nope!" It's under my clothes," Mia called back.   
  
"Hey! I wanna swim too!" Duo yelled, before running off to get changed.   
  
Li sighed.   
  
"What's up Lisi?" Em asked Lisi, puzzled.   
  
"Nothing… It's just that it sucks you have to go home…" replied Li.   
  
"Who says I do?" Em complained.   
  
"You mean you're staying?!" yelled Li.   
  
"After last night, which mind you was the best party I ever had, no way!" Em replied happily.   
  
"YAY!" Li squealed, jumping up and down.   
  
Duo ran though the living room in his swimming trunks (the got them when they went shopping) and went outside.   
  
"Whoa, slow down there speedy," Rebi said after he'd already left.   
  
Mia floated leisurely in the pool (in her bathing suit, not her clothes). She dove under the water and came up with her feet on the bottom for balance. She suddenly felt a pair of arms around her waist. Mia turned her head slightly to look into deep amethyst (no matter how many people say his eyes are blue, they aren't!) eyes.   
  
"Hey babe, whatcha doin'?" Duo asked her playfully.   
  
"Well I was swimming," Mia replied.   
  
"Oh?" questioned Duo slyly as he leaned closer to her, and looked like he was going to kiss her.   
  
Mia put two fingers on Duo's lips to stop him. He opened his eyes, confused. "Nuh uh uh," Mia taunted before slipping out of Duo's grasp and swimming to the other side of the pool. "Gotta catch me first!"   
  
So the chase began with much dunking, splashing, and laughing.   
  
Kio came outside to see what all the ruckus was about. She dodged some water and then watched Duo and mia with an evil grin and a camera.   
  
Mia stopped and looked around. "Good," she muttered, "No sign of Duo…" She had only spoke too soon when Duo swam up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly.   
  
"Gotcha babe," Duo said, a triumphant grin on his face.   
  
Mia spun around so she was facing Duo. "So you did…"   
  
Duo leaned and kissed Mia. Mia hugged Duo around the neck and kissed him back. This went on for a while until Mia could hear a 'Click! Click! Click!' along with giggling. She turned to look towards the edge of the pool and saw Kio, happily snapping pictures away. Mia jumped, "KIO!!!" She screeched and tore after the now running-for-dear-life Kiomay.   
  
Kio ran throughout the house with the sopping wet Mia not far behind her.   
  
"Give me that camera, NOW Kio!" Mia yelled.   
  
'No way! These are gonna go GREAT in the photo album!" Kio called out.   
  
"GRAG!" Mia screamed as Kio closed and locked her bedroom door. "Kuso…" Mia muttered.   
  
'Hey babe, don't worry about it," Duo said standing behind Mia. "She probably won't tell anyone for a while, and they're gonna find out sooner or later.'   
  
"I guess you're right…" muttered Mia.   
  
"Of course I'm right!" Duo said before kissing Mia fully.   
  
Mia broke it off quickly. "Not here."   
  
Duo pouted. "Aw, spoil all my fun why don't ya?" he said playfully.   
  
"Too bad, not now, not here," Mia said sternly.   
  
Duo pouted and then shrugged and walked off.   
  
Mia sighed sadly and began walking upstairs. She then remembered something and dashed into the living room where everyone else was gathered. "Guys! We have a problem!"   
  
Li looked up from the book she was reading. "Don't tell me… someone tried to flush a sock down the toilet?"   
  
Mia shook her head. "No no no! We had out trip planned for today!"   
  
So?" Rebi questioned.   
  
"What are we supposed to do about the guys?!" Mia yelled.   
  
"I guess they have to come too," said Em.   
  
"But we don't have enough money!" Mia pointed out.   
  
"Then we have to cancel," Kio said as she entered the room. "It's our only option."   
  
"But I really wanted to go on this trip…" Mia whined.   
  
Heero got up and went downstairs.   
  
"Where's he off to?" Rebi questioned.   
  
Kio shrugged. "Who knows?"   
  
"Where were you planning on going?" Quatre spoke up.   
  
"We were all planning on going to Disneyland™ and the other sights around there for a few days," explained Li. "We had our hotel room and accommodations booked months ago."   
  
"I see…" muttered Quatre. "I'm sorry that we caused such a mess."   
  
"Nah, it's okay," Li said. "Our plans always get canceled for something."   
  
Heero returned into the living room. "Girls, give me your credit cards."   
  
Mia looked suspicious. "What are you gonna do with 'em?"   
  
"Just give them to me and you'll find out. I won't wreck them or get anyone into trouble," Heero said.   
  
"I still don't trust you…" Mia muttered as all the other girls got their cards and handed them to Heero. Heero looked at Mia, waiting for hers.   
  
Kio glared at Mia. "Give it to him NOW Mia. Or I shot them the pictures."   
  
Mia gulped, got her credit card, and handed it to Heero. Heero began typing and fiddling with the laptop.   
  
'Oooh? Picture?! What picture?" Rebi asked enthusiastically.   
  
"One of Mia with bed hair," covered Kio, knowing Mia would eat her alive if she told everyone with no reason to.   
  
Duo came into the living room, fully changed into normal clothes, as Heero gave the girls back their credit cards. "You now have an extra $10 000 each," Heero announced.   
  
"Wow, you're good," muttered Em looking her credit card over.   
  
"Just where did the money come from?" Li questioned.   
  
"Who cares?" yelled Mia. "Woo hoo! Shopping spree!"   
  
"What's going on? Duo asked, very confused.   
  
"We're going on a trip to Disneyland™," said Mia. "And we should probably start packing."   
  
Everyone agreed that they should start right away and they all went to their separate rooms.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Mia was sticking a few things in her suitcase when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "Com in!" Mia yelled, stuffing a toothbrush into her suitcase.   
  
Duo entered her room and closed the door behind him. "Where's that Rebi person?"   
  
"She went to the store to get some stuff for the trip, why?" Mia replied.   
  
Duo fidgeted. "I needed to talk to you…"   
  
Mia stopped packing for a minute. "Okay, now's a good time."   
  
"Well… I'm sorry about earlier…" Duo apologized.   
  
"It's okay. You don't need to apologize," Mia said.   
  
"But what about the pictures?!" Duo said.   
  
Mia walked up to Duo and kissed him. "Don't worry about it. Like you said, they'll find out sooner or later."   
  
Duo smirked. "I guess I am right." He gave her a quick kiss, "Thanks babe," and left to finish packing.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Em opened her bedroom door to find Wufei standing there.   
  
"Hey Wufei," Em greeted. "What's up?"   
  
Wufei glanced nervously at Li, who was packing, and muttered, "Erm… nothing…"   
  
Em looked confused but Li go the picture and spoke up. "Hey Em, I just gotta go grab something! Be back in a minute!" Li said before running out of the room.   
  
Wufei made sure the door was shut before speaking. He cleared his throat, "Do you need any help?"   
  
Em tried not to laugh but failed miserably. "You?! Actually wanting to help someone?! That's a first!"   
  
Wufei glared. "Whatever onna. What I came in here to say was that last nigh, what I said, I mean it. I wasn't drunk."   
  
Em immediately stopped laughing. "What? …But, what did you mean by it?"   
  
Wufei shrugged. "I'm not even sure. It's just that somehow you remind me of Meiran."   
  
Em remained silent.   
  
"Well," started Wufei. "That's all I really had to say. See you later… Nataku."   
  
(By the way, for the uneducated, Nataku was not originally the name of Wufei's Gundam nor was it his wife's name. It means 'strong one' and Meiran told Wufei that he was the strong on e and called him Nataku before she died. But that's all just one big long depressing story.)   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
About two hours later, they were all packed up and ready to go.   
  
"Okay. Someone's going to have to sit with the luggage in the back. We only have nine seats," Mia explained. Heero volunteered for that spot. "Now that that's settled, everyone in the van!" called Mia and everyone headed outside.   
  
"I'll drive," said Em. With that agreed, everyone else piled into the van. (This is the seating arrangement from left to right. Front: Em, Wufei, Quatre. Middle: Duo, Mia Li. Back: Heero, Kio, Rebi, Trowa.   
  
They weren't driving for very long when Kio heard someone humming. "All right," she announced, "Who's humming?" No answers. Kio listened and found out the song. She immediately knew who it was. "Mia, if you don't stop humming 100 bottles of beer on the wall, I will kill you," Kio threatened.   
  
"Would you rather me sing it?" questioned Mia. Kio glared at her and Mia shut up.   
  
Another humming song began. "No 'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves' either." Mia was only able to hum one note of the next song until "NO MORE INFERNAL SONGS!!!" Kio screamed and Mia became silent.   
  
Two LONG hours later, the group had arrived at their hotel.   
  
"Here we are guys!" shouted Em, climbing out of the car.   
  
Everyone else groaned and pulled themselves out of the van. They got their hotel room, and their keys, and trudged into the elevator with all their luggage.   
  
Li handed one set of keys to the guys. "Now we only have two rooms, but remember, we booked these when we thought there was only going to be five of us."   
  
"I'm sure we'll manage somehow," said Quatre.   
  
When they got into their rooms, Mia dropped her suitcase and flopped on one of the beds. "Mmmm… comfy…"   
  
"I have an idea!" exclaimed Rebi. "Since we're not doing anything today until dinner, why don't we go swimming in the hotel pool?"   
  
"Great idea Rebi!" Li yelled. "Who's all in?"   
  
"I'll go," said Em.   
  
"A swim would be nice…" was Kio's answer.   
  
"Fine," said Wufei.   
  
"Hm," said Heero, but changed his answer to, "Affirmative," when Kio punched him in the arm.   
  
"… I'm in…" mumbled Trowa.   
  
"It sounds like fun!" said Quatre. "I'm coming!"   
  
Li turned to Mia for her answer. "How 'bout you Mia?" Li asked. "You comin'?"   
  
Mia shook her head. "Nah, I think I'll just stick around here."   
  
"Whatever, your choice," said Li. "What about you Duo?"   
  
"I think I'll unpack instead," said Duo. "I don't feel like swimming much anyway."   
  
"Okay," Li shrugged. "Your loss. Come on guys!" And everyone got their swim stuff and headed to the pool.   
  
Duo went into the guy's room to start unpacking while Mia flipped through the channels on the TV lazily.   
  
Five minutes later, Duo came into Mia's room. "Yo Mia, you wanna hang out in the other room?"   
  
"Why? Wittle bay Duo scawwed?" Mia cooed.   
  
"Nah, it's just too quiet," replied Duo.   
  
Mia twitched. "What's that supposed to mean?!"   
  
"Nothing, nothing," said Duo smirking. "You comin' babe?" Duo said walking back into his room.   
  
Mia shrugged. "Might as well. It's not like I'm doing anything in here that's of any importance." Mia walked into the guy's room and looked around cautiously. "Duo…? Duo? Du-GAK!" she was promptly tackled to the floor. "Duo?! What the heck?!"   
  
"I though you might be bored," Duo grinned and kissed Mia.   
  
In about eight seconds it went from kissing to passionately kissing, to making out (not in a dirty sense Rebi!). The two were alone for about a half an hour until Trowa entered the room.   
  
"Hey Duo. I forgot… my… tow… el…" Trowa began but then noticed Mia and Duo making out on the floor. He quickly grabbed a towel and headed for the door. "I'll just be leaving now…" Mia and Duo didn't even notice Trowa enter and leave.   
  
Trowa returned to the pool, slightly disturbed.   
  
"Trowa? What's up?" asked Rebi.   
  
"…Nothing…" muttered Trowa.   
  
Rebi shrugged. "Whatever."   
  
"I have an idea! Let's play Marco Polo!" Li yelled. Everyone agreed and they began to play. (Everyone already knew the rules.)   
  
"Marco," called Rebi.   
  
"Polo," called Trowa.   
  
"Marco," called Rebi, accidentally backing into a corner of the pool.   
  
"Polo," called Trowa, a few inches away from Rebi.   
  
Rebi gulped. "Marco," she mumbled.   
  
Trowa smiled slightly and kissed Rebi. "Polo," he said before opening his eyes.   
  
The pool group headed back to their hotel rooms around two hours later. Trowa had kept them all at the pool as long as he could but they wouldn't stay any longer.   
  
Trowa was the first to reach the guy's room and he opened the door cautiously and peered around the room. He saw Duo sitting, by himself, on his bed and watching TV.   
  
"Hey guys," Duo greeted. "Have fun?"   
  
"Yes, thanks for asking Duo," replied Quatre. "What did you do while we were gone?"   
  
Trowa looked at Duo. Duo shrugged. "Unpacked and stuff." Trowa raised an eyebrow and Duo grinned cheekily at him. The rest of the guys didn't notice this and went off to change in the bathrooms. Trowa and Duo were the only two left in the room.   
  
Trowa looked at Duo suspiciously. "What kind of stuff Duo?"   
  
Duo shrugged "Why do you wanna know T-man?"   
  
Trowa shook his head sadly and went of to change.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
An hour later the group was back in the van, heading to the restaurant.   
  
Em stopped the car. "We're here! Everybody out!"   
  
Everyone got out of the van and approached the front desk.   
  
"Kaye, for ten," Li said to the attendant behind the desk.   
  
"Ah, oui," said the attendant. "We had a slight problem with your changes, but if you don't mind sitting in groups of two, it should work out fine."   
  
"It shouldn't be a problem," replie Li. "As long as nobody argues with my arrangements." Everyone agreed not to argue. After all, how bad could it be? Li got a little glint in her eye as they stopped by the first table. "First, Em and Wufei. Next, Kio and Heero. Third, Mia and Duo. Fourth, Trowa and Rebi. And finally, myself and Quatre. No complaints, remember?"   
  
Mia and Duo were happily eating their food, which consisted of ham, mashed potatoes and gravy, and peas. Mia and Duo both eyed the peas, and then looked over at Rebi and Trowa who were enjoying their food. Mi and Do smirked at each other before loading their spoons with peas and flinging them at Trowa and Rebi. Trowa and Rebi just look shocked as Mia an duo sent over a barrage of mashed potatoes and gravy.   
  
Soon, an all out food war had begun between the five tables. The gang was shooed out of the restaurant quite hurriedly.   
  
Mia and duo were laughing hysterically.   
  
"That was so much fun!" yelled Mia.   
  
"Well thanks to you two, we were kicked out," said Li angrily.   
  
Mia raspberried. "Oh don't give me that Li! I saw you join in too!"   
  
Li opened her mouth as if to say something but shut it.   
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Heero.   
  
"I suppose we should just go back to the hotel," said Em. "It's getting late anyhow."   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The group returned to the hotel and sat around the guy's room watching the movie 'Pearl Harbor'.   
  
Mia sighted. "You guys already forced me into watching this once, I ain't watchin' it again."   
  
"Come on Mia! It'll be fun!" encouraged Rebi.   
  
Mia shook her head. "Nuh uh. I'll be on the balcony, I'm gonna light some incense."   
  
Rebi shrugged. "Okay then."   
  
Mia left for the balcony.   
  
"Oooh!" said Li. "It's starting! Shhh!"   
  
Halfway through the movie, Li and Quatre were bawling their eyes out, Rebi was sniffling and leaning against Trowa whom had his arms around Rebi while she sat in his lap, Em and Wufei were laughing heir heads off, Kio and Heero were watching the many explosions with glee, and Duo had just left claiming that the movie was 'boring' despite the many explosions.   
  
Rebi sniffed. "This is such a sad movie…"   
  
"Don't worry," comforted Trowa, "It's not real."   
  
"I know," sniffed Rebi. "Bu… but… THE POOR TREES!" she wailed. Kio rolled her eyes.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Mia closed her eyes and felt the gentle breeze blow across her face. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist.   
  
"Hey babe, how ya doin'?" Duo purred, holding Mia tightly from behind.   
  
"Duo…" Mia muttered in a warning tone.   
  
"What? It's not like anyone can see us," Duo confirmed.   
  
"I guess you're right…" Mia said as Duo inconspicuously moved his hands underneath Mia's shirt and onto her stomach. The sudden chill caused Mia to take in a deep breath before relaxing.   
  
"Chill babe," said Duo, kissing Mia's neck.   
  
Mia turned around in Duo's grip so that he still had his arms around her, but she was facing him. "You know what?"   
  
Duo looked confused. "What?"   
  
Mia grinned. "I love you," she whispered before frenching Duo. Duo's eyes widened and he blushed for about a split second before he was kissing her back.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The movie ended about an hour later and Rebi went out to the deck to tell Mia and Duo.   
  
Rebi opened the sliding door and her eyes widened at what she saw. Duo had his hands up Mia's shirt and on her back, Mia had her arms around Duo's neck and both were kissing each other madly.   
  
Rebi cleared her throat uncertainly. "Um… Mia?"   
  
Mia turned bright red and immediately pulled away from Duo. Rebi did all she could to keep herself from laughing.   
  
Duo walked to the door on the guy's side but not before stopping at Mia. "G'night babe," Duo whispered to Mia before kissing her on the cheek and returning to his room.   
  
Rebi waited until Duo had closed the door and then burst out laughing.   
  
"Shut up," grumbled Mia.   
  
"No way!" Rebi retorted. "have fun playing tonsil hockey with Duo, Mia?"   
  
Mia glared. "I SAID SHUT UP!"   
  
Rebi fell silent. "I… I'm sorry Mia…" she muttered.   
  
Mia sighed deeply. No, it's my fault. You probably would have found out sooner or later anyway… It's getting late… We should go to bed."   
  
End Chapter Seven 


	8. Disneyland, here we come!

California or Bust!   
  
Chapter Eight: Disneyland, Here we Come!   
  
Disclaimer: Look on other chapters.   
  
Author's Note: Another chapter for the lack of updates.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, 6 AM, everyone was slowly waking up.   
  
Mia yawned. "Time to get up already?"   
  
"Yep," said Rebi, pulling a shirt over her head. "We're gonna leave in about an hour."   
  
Mia put her head over the edge of the bed. "Then I'd better get ready eh" Rebi nodded and Mia slid off the bed and onto the floor. She picked herself up and walked groggily off to the bathroom. She knocked on the door. "Anyone in there?" Mia asked.   
  
"Just me," called Duo. "You can come in though."   
  
Mia shrugged and opened the door. There she saw Duo standing in front of the mirror, shirtless nonetheless, and putting his hair into a braid. Mia just gawked.   
  
"Hey babe," said Duo. "Need the bathroom?"   
  
Mia stared off into space before answering. "Uh, yeah… could ya please leave? I need to take a shower."   
  
"You don't need my help do ya?" Duo joked.   
  
"DUO! BMI!" Rebi screeched from the other room.   
  
"Rebi!" Mia yelled back. "No, I don't need your help Duo," Mia said, shoving Duo out of the bathroom and locking the door behind her.   
  
Duo shrugged and walked off to get dressed.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Roughly an hour later, the gang was piled up in the van and on the way to Disneyland™.   
  
"Yay! I'm so excited!" yelled Rebi.   
  
"How can you be so hyper?" Mia questioned. "It's so early…"   
  
"With these!" Rebi yelled, holding up a bag of chocolate-covered coffee beans.   
  
"Ooooh! Give me some!" Mia yelled.   
  
Not long after everyone in the van had eaten at least one and the entire bag was devoured as they pulled into the Disneyland™ parking lot.   
  
"Okay! Everybody out!" Li yelled enthusiastically.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After the group had stopped by City Hall and gotten their maps, they headed off to find somewhere to eat.   
  
"Let's get some soft pretzels! They're always good!" yelled Mia.   
  
"Okay," replied Rebi "Sounds like it's healthy enough for breakfast!"   
  
Everyone got a Mickey Mouse™ shaped pretzel and began stuffing them in their mouths.   
  
Mia finished hers first. "I think we'll start in Tomorrowland™, from there we'll go to Fantasyland™, New Orleans Square, Critter Country, Mickey's Toontown™, and then it's off to see the parade at nine!"   
  
"Sounds good to me!" said Rebi, finishing off her pretzel.   
  
So off they went to Tomorrowland™! (Don't eat me, I know they names are kinda… well… babyish, but I didn't make 'em up! They're property of Disney™!)   
  
The group had just gotten off of 'Autopia' and they were now standing in line for 'Space Mountain'.   
  
"Those cars were so slow!" Duo complained.   
  
"Oh don't you worry, this next ride is anything BUT slow," said Li.   
  
Quatre read the signs on the walls aloud as the line inched along slowly. "For safety and comfort, you should be in good health and free from heart, back, or neck problems, motion sickness, or other conditions that could be aggravating by this adventure…. That doesn't apply to anyone here, does it?"   
  
"Not that I kow of," replied Em.   
  
Quatre continued reading. "Expectant mothers should not ride.' I hope that doesn't apply to any of us…"   
  
"Oh yeah, I can't ride then," Mia said sarcastically.   
  
Everyone gave Mia odd looks.   
  
"What?! I was joking! Yeesh!" Mia yelled.   
  
"I bet it was Duo…" Kio muttered.   
  
"KIO! I'm kidding! My god! You guys take me way too seriously!" Mia scoffed as they neared the front of the line   
  
"Calm down Mia. You know I'm just teasing you," Kio said.   
  
"Yeah, yeah," Mia mumbled.   
  
The ride attendant turned to them. "All right, you ten next."   
  
"Yay! Let's go!" Mia yelled, having a complete change of face.   
  
The gang all took their seats (groups of 2) and fastened their seatbelts.   
  
"Hang on!" Rebi yelled. "This is gonna be fa-AAAAAAAH!"   
  
After they got off the ride, (and a lot of twists and turns in total darkness) they got in line for "Honey I shrunk the Audience".   
  
The group got their 3-D glasses and got front row seats in the theater.   
  
(If you haven't been on this ride before, it won't make a lot of sense, but oh well.)   
  
"When's it gonna start?" Duo complained.   
  
"Soon, soon. Keep your shirt on!" Mia replied.   
  
Soon the theater went dark and the audience was instructed to put on their 3-D glasses. Wayne Zalinski appeared on the screen and greeted the audience. He introduced them to some inventions and it was all going fine until some mice escaped. The audience screamed as they were shrunk down to the size of a walnut. Then came the giant cat and snake.   
  
Wufei screamed. "Cool it!" Em yelled. "It's just a 3-D show!"   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next, the gang went on the 'Astro Orbitor'. The ride lasted about ten seconds before it was over.   
  
"That was… fast…" remarked Quatre.   
  
"And kinda boring," replied Mia. "C'mon. last ride here is 'Star Tours!"   
  
So the group went into the pod-like contraption that was 'Star Tours'. The robot guide wheeled onto the stage and introduced itself as K4862GO, or 'K4' for short. The ride began and there was a lot of tipping around.   
  
Quatre, whom didn't have his seatbelt on properly, was tossed into Li's chair. "I'm so sorry!" Quatre apologized, trying to move away from Li.   
  
"It's okay," Li replied. "Just sit tight until the rid ends.   
  
"This is so much fun!" Mia and Rebi yelled, throwing their arms above their heads and screaming as they dropped off another cliff.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next the group headed off to 'Frontierland' and had to listen to Mia and Rebi complain about the cardboard characters from 'Pinocchio's Daring Adventure' and 'Mr. Toad's Wild Ride' coming to eat them.   
  
"They're going to eat me I tell you!" Rebi screeched as Trowa and Kio dragged her off the ride and towards the 'Mad Tea Party'.   
  
Mia and Rebi grinned at each other before singing 'A Very Merry Un-Birthday to You'. Kio hit them both upside the head. "Shut up you two, we're next."   
  
The gang split up into two groups and jumped into two teacups.   
  
"Hang onto your breakfast!" Mia yelled as she, Duo, and Rebi began spinning the wheel as fast as it could go.   
  
Everyone came off the ride dizzy and NOBODY could walk in a straight line for at least en minutes.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They stood in front of a huge castle with a moat around it.   
  
Kio shivered. "You guys are on your own for this one."   
  
"Why?" Heero questioned. "Is it scary?"   
  
"You'll see," Kio replied. The pilots gulped and headed for the line.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The girls waited outside the castle talking when they were interrupted by a frustrated Duo. "Why didn't you warn us?!"   
  
The pilots walked towards the girls and heero's eye was twitching so much that it looked like it was going to fall out of it's socket.   
  
Mia grinned. "So how was it?"   
  
Trowa twitched. "That ride must die…"   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The gang went on the 'Matterhorn Bobsleds', headed to 'Adventureland' and went to the 'Enchanted Tiki Room' (Rebi talked to the birds), 'Jungle Cruise' (in which everybody wanted to kill the skippers and their jokes), and they were now standing in line for 'Indiana Jones'.   
  
"Is this ride better than the others?" Wufei asked Emily as they were getting seated in the cars.   
  
"Yeah, I suppose so," Em replied as the ride began to move.   
  
Suddenly a rumbling was heard as a huge boulder headed towards the car. Everyone in the car screamed except Heero and Kio. When the boulder passed, they thought the danger was over. How they were wrong. Flames shot up on either side of the car and Duo, who was sitting on one of the edges, pulled his hair quickly away from the fire.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Long after 'Indian Jones', the gang had gone through the entire park and they were standing back on Main Street.   
  
"Well that was a nice day," Quatre said. "Thank you very much for taking us."   
  
Li smiled. "Thank Heero. He gave us the credit card boost."   
  
"And we're not heading home yet!" Mia grinned.   
  
"We're not?" Duo questioned.   
  
"Nope!" Mia pointed to the huge clock tower, which read 7:45. "At eight o-clock, we're going to watch the parade! We have the rest of the week all planned out. We don't go home for another five days."   
  
Wufei's eyes bugged out. "Five more days?! Here?! With you… ONNAS/!?"   
  
"Yes," Mia replied. "Get over it."   
  
Just then, the clock tower bell began to chime and a nearby speaker announced, "The parade is about to begin on Main Street! I repeat, the parade is about to begin on Main Street!"   
  
A single firework flew into the air and exploded in a burst of color as the parade began.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thirty minutes later, the parade had ended and everyone was heading for home.   
  
"Thank you again for this wonderful evening," Quatre said to Li as the gang walked across the darkened parking lot.   
  
Li smiled softly. "No problem Quatre," she replied before kissing him lightly on the cheek.   
  
Quatre blushed scarlet as the group piled into the van and began to head back to the hotel.   
  
End Chapter 8 


	9. Sandwiches at the Beach

California or Bust! - Chapter Nine: Sandwiches at the Beach   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters. See other disclaimers on other chapters.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Rise and shine sleepy-head!" Li yelled into Mia's ear in an attempt to wake her up.   
  
Mia grumbled and hid under the covers. "I do not wish to 'rise' or 'shine' thank you very much," she muffled from under the covers.   
  
Li pouted. "Come on Mia! We're going to the beach today and I'm SURE you wouldn't want to miss out!"   
  
Mia's head popped out from under the layers of blankets. "Did you say 'beach'? As in 'sand', 'surf', and 'sun'?"   
  
"Yep. Everyone else is nearly ready except you," Li replied.   
  
"Then outta my way!" Mia yelled, running to get her beach stuff.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Mia spread her towel out flat on the warm sand. "Ah… Nothing like the beach!"   
  
"Yo Mia," said Kio, "I saw some surfing competitions and stuff up the beach a little farther. Wanna check it out?"   
  
"You bet!" Mia yelled. "Gotta get rid of some layers though," she continued as she took off her T-shirt and shorts. Her outfit was now her silver-blue tankini-type thing with a silver sarong.   
  
"I'm coming too!" Rebi yelled, jumping up in her black bikini.   
  
Kio huffed impatiently and tapped her foot. "Let's go already!" Kio was wearing a reddish-black tankini/bikini.   
  
"I'll go too," Trowa said. He was wearing a pair of forest-green swim trunks.   
  
"I'm coming!" Duo yelled. He ha a pair of black swim trunks on.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The surf gang headed off down the sandy white beach while everyone else stayed where they were.   
  
"Rebi, you should ride with someone. These waves get pretty high," Mia said as they were nearing the area where they would rent their surfboards.   
  
Rebi looked at Trowa eagerly. Trowa nodded and Rebi grinned widely. "Yay!"   
  
They rented their boards and began to paddle out to the waves. Rebi put her arms around Trowa's waist tightly as they both stood up.   
  
"Don't be afraid," Trowa mumbled as he turned around and kissed Rebi lightly before they went through a tunnel wave. Rebi shut her eyes tightly and Trowa took one of her hands and gently lead it so that it was going through the wall of water inside the wave. Rebi opened her eyes and smiled.   
  
(Rebi's Note: This is the person who already has plans for going skydiving… hm…)   
  
Trowa returned the smile, "No problem!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Li and Quatre had wandered further up the beach with a picnic basket and a large beach towel.   
  
They were walking hand in hand while Li rested her head on Quatre's shoulder. "I love you Quatre…"   
  
Quatre kissed the top of Li's head. "I love you too…"   
  
The two set up their picnic from a cliff-side view, watching the rest of the people on the beach. "This is so nice…" Li said.   
  
"I'm glad we got stuck here… I've had a great time so far." Quatre explained.   
  
"Me too," Li added. "I hope you never have to leave…"   
  
Quatre sighed. "We must keep one thing in mind; we'll always be together in heart."   
  
Li smiled as she nodded and snuggled into Quatre's lap.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The surfing group returned to the beach where the others were (excluding Li + Quatre).   
  
"Hey gang!" Rebi called. "We're going swimming! Anywone wanna come?"   
  
"Me!" Mia and Duo both yelled enthusiastically.   
  
"So that's me, Duo, Mia, and Trowa. Anyone else?" Rebi asked.   
  
Wufei, Heero and Em agreed and they all ran towards the water.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
An hour later, they returned to shore, fully drenched. They had all given up no swimming so they just ended up having a dunking war.   
  
Heero returned to their area first with a bucket of cold ocean water. He tiptoed over to a sunbathing Kio and dumped the water all over her.   
  
Kio screeched and sat up straight. She stood up and glared at Heero with such a vengeance that even Heero was beginning to get scared. She grinned insanely and pulled Heero into a French kiss. Heero's eyes widened in shock but then he got an insane glint in his eyes and kissed Kio back.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Mia and Duo were busy digging a hole in the sand that was nearly big enough for a body to fit into.   
  
Mia grinned evilly. "Get in the hole."   
  
Duo looked confused. "Why?"   
  
"You'll see!" Mia grinned as Duo climbed into the sand hole and she began shoving sand back into it.   
  
About a half-hour later, Duo's head was all you could see sticking out of the sand.   
  
"I can't move," Duo complained.   
  
Mia laughed. "Well DUH!"   
  
"But the tide's coming in…" And sure enough, the tide line had come in about a meter.   
  
"KUSO!" Mia yelled as she frantically began to dig Duo out of the sand.   
  
Mia just managed to get him out when the water was only a few inches away.   
  
Duo panted. "Thanks babe, that was close."   
  
"Too close…"Mia said quietly as her eyes filled with tears.   
  
Duo looked concerned. "Mia? What's wrong?" he moved closer to her.   
  
Mia shoved him away and looked at him angrily with her tear-filled eyes. "How can you act like that?! I nearly got you killed!"   
  
"Hey babe! Don't worry about it!" Duo comforted.   
  
SMACK! Mia slapped Duo across the face. "No I won't, 'not worry about it'! If I lost you then I don't know what I would do!" Mia fell to her knees and sobbed.   
  
Duo tried to hug Mia but she just shoved him away. "Leave me alone…" Duo walked off down the beach, alone and sad.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sandals, legs, bikini bottom, stomach, bikini op, bikini top, bikini top, neck, Em giving Wufei an odd look. "What? Why are you staring?"   
  
Wufei snapped out of his trance like state. "Huh? Was I staring?   
  
Em twitched. "YOU WERE STARING AT MY CHEST!" SMACK!   
  
Wufei sat there in shock, gingerly touching the red hand-shaped mark on his face. Em 'hmphed' and stormed off.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
A bolt of lightning crossed the sky. Mia was teetering on the edge of the highest diving board at the beach.   
  
Duo was walking along the beach with Li and Quatre whom he had met when they were on their way back from their picnic.   
  
Li noticed Mia first. "OH MY GOOD LORD! WHAT DOES EH THINK SH'S DOING?! SHE'S TERRIFIED OF HEIGHTS!!!"   
  
All three watched horrified as Mia closed her eyes and leaned off of the edge.   
  
"OH MY GODD!" Li yelled.   
  
Duo's eyes widened and he tore off towards the water. He had just begun to swim out in the water when Mia's limp body broke the surface of the water.   
  
"MIA!" Duo yelled, diving under the water and looking for Mia.   
  
Quatre and Li waited anxiously as Duo swam back to shore, Mia on his back. By now it was raining hard and the thunder had gotten louder. Duo lay Mia gently on the wet sand. "Oh God…"   
  
Li put the back of her hand over Mia's open mouth. "Oh God, she's not breathing!"   
  
"Check her pulse!" Quatre suggested, quite a bit less enthusiastic than before.   
  
Li checked. "It's there, but not very strong…"   
  
Duo's eyes became glossy. "Oh God… Mia… No…"   
  
"It's not too late… but she needs mouth to mouth…" Li said. Quatre shook his head.   
  
"Not me either," Li added.   
  
They both looked at Duo. Duo looked up. "Anything! What do I do?!" Li explained it to him and after five minutes, Mia was back to breathing on her own but she was still unconscious. Duo picked her up an held her close as she began to shiver.   
  
"We'd better hurry," Li stated. "Or she might run a fever."   
  
They ran back to the van where everyone else was waiting for them.   
  
Rebi looked at Mia and her eye twitched. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"   
  
Li puffed, out of breath. "No… time - to - explain! No-one's fault!"   
  
They piled into the van and returned to the hotel as quickly as possible.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
They got an extra single room at the hotel (lucky for them, the room across from them was just emptied as the occupants left while they were at the beach) so that Mia could sleep in quiet.   
  
Duo carried Mia into the room and Li and Rebi pulled back the covers before he set her down.   
  
Everyone else either left for their rooms or went to find more blankets for Mia, leaving Duo alone in the room with Mia.   
  
"Oh God Mia…" Duo muttered, his eyes filling with tears and his hand lightly touching Mia's face. "This is all my fault…" A tear rolled down his cheek.   
  
"No it's not…" Mia muttered weakly, opening her eyes slightly.   
  
"Mia!" Duo jumped. "You're okay!"   
  
Mia said nothing and reached up to touch Duo's tear-stained face. "Were you crying?"   
  
Duo blushed and pulled away. "N-no!"   
  
Mia smiled weakly. "You were!"   
  
Duo blushed even redder. "I was worried…"   
  
Mia pulled Duo close to her so that she could kiss him. "Thank you…" she added before closing her eyes and falling asleep.   
  
End Chapter Nine   
  
R+R PLEASE!!!! 


	10. Recovery Day Blues

California or Bust! - Chapter Ten:   
  
Recovery Day Blues  
  
Mia awoke the next morning around six am.She sat up in bed and stretched. She looked at the lump at the end of her bed, which was Duo, sleeping soundly, half on Mia's bed and half on a chair. Mia smiled and put her feet over the edge of the bed. When she tried to stand up, she failed miserably and had to hold onto the bed for support.  
  
"What the. . . " Mia muttered as she pulled herself back into bed. "Guess I can't walk yet. . . " She crawled over to the end of her bed and whispered ito his ear. "Hey babe. It's a beautiful morning."  
  
Duo opened his eyes and grinned at Mia. "feeling better babe?"  
  
"Well besides the factor that I can't stand, pretty damn good." Mia replied.  
  
Duo looked scared. "You Can't stand?!"  
  
"Nah" said Mia. "I think I'm too weak."  
  
"Well do you need anything?" Duo asked, concerned.   
  
"Well there is one thing," Mia grinned psychotically, wrapping her arms around Duo's neck.  
  
Duo looked puzzled. "So you're not angry with me?"  
  
Mia pulled herself closer to him. "nope, I was just beating myself up for nearly killing you and when I do that I block myself off from the outside world."  
  
"That's good," Duo purred before pulling Mia in closer and frenching her. Mia quickly broke it off. "Huh?"  
  
"Not write now, I'm too tired" Mia explained. Duo nodded in understanding and pulled Mia close to him. Mia snuggled into hi arms and fell asleep.  
  
LI walked into the room around nine o'clock am to check on Mia. When she opened the door she saw Duo hugging a sleeping Mia with a finger up to his lips. Li nodded in understandment and left the room quietly.  
  
Duo brushed Mia's hair out of her face. "You're so beautiful…"  
  
"No I'm not," Mia said, opening her eyes.  
  
"You're awake?!"   
  
"I'm a light sleeper," Mia explained.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Duo apologized.  
  
"Its all right. I quite like to be woken up by you," Mia smiled  
  
Duo returned the grin. "God I love you. . . " Duo trailed off.  
  
Mia smiled "I'm sorry for yesterday," she said as her smile turned to a frown.   
  
Duo looked concerned. "Mia? You ok?"  
  
Mia sniffed. "Yeah. . . . ." then she just broke out sobbing.  
  
"Whoa! Mia! Babe! Chill!" Duo said, trying to calm Mia down.   
  
Mia stopped sobbing but let the tears just silently roll down her face.   
  
Duo hugged Mia tightly. "Shhh. . . . . . It's okay babe. . . We're both all right ant that's all that counts."  
  
Mia sniffed. "Okay. . . I guess you're right. . ."  
  
Duo put hi arms around Mia's waist and turned her to face him. "of course I'm right," he smirked.  
  
Mia put her arms around his neck. "Sure, whatever you say. She mumbled before kissing Duo.  
  
An hour later, Em walked into Mia's room to find her and Duo making out on the bed.  
  
"so this is recovery, eh?" Em said to no one in particular.   
  
Mia jumped away from Duo. "EM KNOCK!"  
  
"Well you guys should really put up a sign. 'Sex in progress; DO NOT DISTURB!" Em commented.  
  
"EMILY!" Mia screeched.  
  
Em smirked. "I'll leave you two alone now. Don't go losing your virginity Mia." Em taunted, leaving the room before Mia killed her.   
  
Em was standing on the balcony when Wufei came outside. Em turned away angrily.   
  
"Look onna," Wufei began, "I never meant to stare but it was, well kinda hard not to. . ."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Em asked angrily.   
  
"Well. . . it's just. . . " Wufei blushed.  
  
"Spit it out Chang!" Em yelled.  
  
"Youlookedsodamnhot. . " Wufei blurted out, turning a dark shade of crimson.  
  
Em blushed and Wufei, whom was highly embarrassed, headed for the door.   
  
"WAIT!" Em yelled, stopping Wufei by standing in front of him. "I wanted to apologize. . ."   
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow. "Well?"  
  
Em took a deep breath. "I'm sorry!"  
  
Wufei gave her a triumphant smirk. "That's what I wanted to hear," he replied before leaning towards Em and french kissing her.  
  
Em turned a lovely shade of red while Wufei whispered, "I love you Nataku,"  
  
And left.  
  
Rebi was sitting and watching TV in the girls room when Trowa walked in.  
  
Trowa walked up to Rebi. "Close your eyes."  
  
"Okay. . " Rebi mumbled, closing her eyes.  
  
Trowa clipped a silver necklace around Rebi's neck. He then put his hands around her waist. "What do you think?"  
  
Rebi gasped. "It's beautiful Trowa! Thank you!"  
  
Trowa smiled. "You're welcome."  
  
"Now how should I thank you. . . hm. . . "Rebi muttered thoughtfully, wrapping her arms around Trowa's neck.  
  
Rebi grinned and kissed Trowa as Trowa blushed and kissed her back. Rebi removed Trowa's shirt and continued kissing him.  
  
Em walked through the balcony door on the girls side and stared. "Uh. . . Rebi?"  
  
Rebi blushed and moved away from Trowa. "I was… rehearsing Shakespeare! Ya, that's it!" she covered.  
  
Em shook her head. "Whatever Rebi…" she lift the room quickly.  
  
Kio was browsing through the souvenir's in the gift shop when she bumped into Heero.  
  
"Ooops. Oh Hiya Hee-Chan," Kio smiled.  
  
(Quick grab a Camera!)  
  
"Hello Kio," Heero greeted monotonously.  
  
"Whatcha getting'?" Kio asked.   
  
"Nothing, just browsing," replied Heero  
  
"Same. We shouldn't go back to our rooms for a while, I'm sure the others are doing more than 'relaxing'" said Kio.  
  
"Thanks for the warning," said Heero.  
  
"No prob," replied Kio "But we should head back pretty soon."  
  
"All right," agreed Heero. "I'm just going to finish looking around."  
  
Li and Quatre wee busying themselves with cleaning up the guy's room.  
  
"Hey! I know!" called Li. "We could watch a movie!"  
  
"All right," said Quatre. "As long as it isn't as sad as 'Pearl Harbor'. POOR BETTY!" He wailed.  
  
"Don't worry" confirmed Li. "We'll watch… how about 'Spirit'."  
  
"Okay!" said Quatre.  
  
After and hour, the two had long forgot about the movie and were kissing each other.  
  
Quatre pulled away from Li. "Oh my god! I'm sorry!"  
  
"What?" Li asked, puzzled.  
  
"Oh - my - god! I am so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing!" Quatre yelled.  
  
"WHAT ALREADY?!" Li yelled back.  
  
"I was kissing you, and then… I PUT MY HAND UP THE BACK OF YOUR SHIRT!!!" Quatre bawled. "I am such a… such a …. Such a guy!"  
  
"Well I'd hope you're a guy!" Li said.  
  
"I'm so sorry Li! Quatre sniffled.  
  
"Don't worry Quatre. That's normal for guys to do. Don't have to spaz attack," Li said.  
  
"But… but…" Quatre sniffled.  
  
"It's all right. Now c'mere!" Li grinned and pulled Quatre into a french kiss!  
  
At around 4 o'clock, Li went to Mia's room to announce that they were all going out for dinner. She found a sign on the doorknob that read 'QUIET! DO NOT DISTURB!' LI knocked on the door cautiously. "Mia?"  
  
There was much shuffling on the other side of the door and Mia yelled, "Hang on Li! I don't think you wanna see me shirtless!"  
  
"I did not need to know that," Li muttered from the other side of the door.  
  
Mia opened the door only a crack as Duo was still getting dressed. "Yeah?"  
  
"I just thought you'd like to know that we're going out for dinner," Li announced. "And we're leaving in two hours./ BY the way, you look much better, a little flushed maybe, but much better!" Li smiled knowingly.  
  
"I'll be there, I gotta get ready though so see you later," Mia said.  
  
The group got all dressed up fancy because they were going to a fancy restaurant.  
  
They had just arrived at the restaurant. Duo had his arm around Mia's waist and she was smiling.  
  
"Now guys, let's not make this anything like the last restaurant," Li announced.  
  
"Yes boss!" Mia announced, saluting.  
  
They all split up and went to their separate tables to order.  
  
Mia and Duo were holding each others hands over the table.  
  
"God, I never want to leave you," Dou said.  
  
Mia sighed. "We have to live for the moment or we'll lose it forever."  
  
Duo grinned. "In that case…" he trailed and whispered something in Mia's ear.  
  
"DUO!" Mia screeched. "They'll hear us!"   
  
"Not if we're sleeping in the other room," Duo gave her the puppy-dog eyes. "Pleeease Mia? You said o live for the moment!"  
  
Mia sighed and solemnly agreed.  
  
"YAY!" shouted Duo.  
  
Quatre and LI chatted excitedly about the next day's plans.   
  
"Universal Studios TM sound like so much fun!" Quatre yelled.  
  
"Yeah! It's great fun!" Li replied happily   
  
"Thank you again for all of your hospitality Lisa," Quatre thanked.  
  
Li waved it off. "It's no problem Quatre," she smiled.  
  
"I'm having a wonderful time!" added Quatre.  
  
Rebi was blowing bubbles in her milk.  
  
"What are you doing?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Acting childish! It's fun!" replied Rebi. "You should try it!"  
  
Trowa shrugged and began to blow bubbles into his mild. They both laughed loudly.  
  
Trowa gently touched Rebi's face. "God how I love you…"   
  
Rebi kissed his hand. "Ditto…"  
  
Wufei and Em sat at the same table. Em wasn't facing him.  
  
"Nataku?" Wufei asked worriedly.  
  
"Why do you call me that?" Em asked coldly, still not facing Wufei.  
  
"Because… I love you…" Wufei muttered, no louder than a whisper.  
  
"Really?" Em asked, her eyes filled with hope and she was now looking into his.  
  
Wufei's eyes softened. "Of course. Would I lie to you?"  
  
Em smiled as her eyes filled with tears of happiness. "I don't know." She stood up and hugged Wufei. "Thank you…"  
  
Wufei hugged her back silently.  
  
Heero and Kio were talking to each other about nothing in particular.   
  
"We will have to leave eventually… " Heero started.  
  
Kio's eyes filled with tears. "I know…. But we'll have to go on…" she sniffed.  
  
Heero wiped a tear off of her cheek. "Don't worry. I'll be back someday."  
  
"You promise?" Kio asked   
  
Heero smiled. "I promise."  
  
Everyone headed back to the hotel and Mia and Duo weren't heard from until morning.  
  
End Chapter Ten 


	11. Universal Fun!

California or Bust! - Chapter Eleven:  
  
Universal Fun!  
  
Everyone woke up early the next morning so they got there when the theme park opened.  
  
Mia and Duo were especially perky. "I had such a good sleep!" Mia yelled.  
  
"Sure you did," Em said sarcastically.   
  
Mia 'hmphed: "For your information, we kept our clothes on!"  
  
"Well at least our pants…" Duo muttered quietly. Mia elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"Come on you guys. We'd better get going," Li said, trying to change the subject.  
  
The gang all piled into the van and drove off to Universal.  
  
"First we're going on the tram!" Em yelled, running across the crowded parking lot.  
  
They spent about half an hour getting through the front gates and getting through the tram line.  
  
"Keep your hands and arms inside the moving vehicle at all times," the intercom boomed.  
  
"That means your hair to babe," Mia warned Duo, whom had his hair leaning out of the car.  
  
Duo pulled his hair onto the seat. "Why?"  
  
"You'll see," Mia sang.  
  
They began to go through an underground parking lot when the ceiling collapsed and vehicles began to slide down the broken roof and towards the tram.   
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" screeched Duo as the area around the tram set on fire. "We're all gonna die!"  
  
"Oh shut up," Kio grumbled. "It's just a ride you baka!"  
  
They continued through the ride and came to a small pond.  
  
"It looks so peaceful," said Quatre.  
  
Mia snickered. "Not for long. Watch the boat," she pointed to a small boat with a manikin in it.  
  
Quatre watched horrified as a huge white shark ate the boat and the manikin and splashed the tram with water as it was going over a rickety bridge.  
  
The ride finally ended and they headed off for "ET". They loaded onto the bicycle - type seats after they had given the attendant their names.  
  
"Why did they want our names?" Heero asked.  
  
"You'll see!" Mia sang yet again.  
  
"I hate it when you say that…" Quatre mumbled.  
  
The ride went calmly enough until the end. And ET statue was standing there and was waving.  
  
(This is how he's pronouncing them, not how their spelt) "Goodbye Keeeohh, Heeeeeroh, Meeeahh, Duuohh, Reeeebeeee, Trowwah, Leeee, Qwatway, Eeem, Wuffie."   
  
Heero reached for where his gun would have been but then remembered that Mia made them leave them all at home.  
  
Next they headed off to 'Jurassic Park'. A woman at the front gates was selling ponchos.  
  
"We should get some," Li suggested.  
  
"Why?" Questioned Quatre.  
  
"Because it's a water ride," half explained Rebi  
  
Everyone, except for Wufei, bought a poncho and they all piled into the little floating car.  
  
As they were drifting down the river, Quatre was pointing out all the herbivores. "They're so cute!" he cooed.   
  
Mia grinned evilly and pointed to a car half-hanging over a cliff. "We could be next!" Quatre gulped and Mia laughed manically as they approached a door that had signs like 'Danger' and 'Caution' written on them. The doors opened and Quatre, Li, and Rebi screamed (Rebi just for the heck of it) at a 50 foot T-rex.  
  
"It's going to eat us!" Quatre screeched.  
  
Kio rolled her eyes as they passed the T-rex ripping apart wires and came to another door. The door opened and all you could see was blackness.  
  
"Hoods up!" Mia yelled as the car tilted and was hurled down a 60 foot drop at about 350 miles per hour.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!! KUUUSOOOO!!!" screamed Heero.  
  
When they came off the ride, everyone was laughing at Wufei, who was completely, totally, and utterly drenched.  
  
"YOU ONNA'S NEVER SAID I'D GET WET!" Wufei screamed, his white T-shirt dripping on the ground.  
  
"Well we did say it was a water ride," informed Mia. "We just neglected the 30 foot water spray at the end."   
  
Wufei twitched. "Baka onnas…."  
  
The gang headed off next to a photo gallery where you could dress up and get your pictures taken.  
  
"So what are we going with? Medieval or old western?" Li asked.  
  
Mia shrugged. "Since we went with Medieval all the past times we've been here, maybe we should go try western."  
  
Everyone agreed as they entered the photo studio. Unfortunately for them, they didn't look at the pictures of former customers to see how the outfits looked."  
  
"What will you have?" the attendant asked.  
  
"We'll have the old western themed photos please." Announced Em  
  
"Aright. Ladies, follow me. Gentlemen, I'll be with you in just a minute," the attendant announced, bustling the girls off to the changing rooms. The guys were shuff led off soon after, while the girls continued changing. The guys only took about five minutes to change from their normal outfits to their cowboy-type clothes. "Looking good guys!" the attendant said, knocking on the doors to the girls' change rooms. "Everything okay in there ladies?"  
  
"The outfits are kinda small!" yelled Em from inside one of the change rooms.  
  
Li coughed from inside another. "Um… I think Em means revealing…"  
  
"Just slightly!" squeaked Mia from inside the far left change room.  
  
The attendant sighed. "Don't worry. I'm sure they're fine. Now would you please come out so I may see?"  
  
The girls slowly came out of the change rooms warring the old-style bar maid outfits.  
  
Duo wolf-whistled and Mia hit him over the head. "Ow……….." he muttered.  
  
"Okay everyone!" shouted the attendant. "Let's put you all into poses, ok?" he yelled excitedly, holding up a box of props.  
  
The girls all groaned and the guys just looked confused ast o why they were so upset about poses.  
  
The attendant continued telling the gang which poses to get into. "Do we have any couples here?"  
  
Li grinned evilly and whispered something into the attendant's ear the attendant nodded and continued placing props on the set.  
  
Mia looked at Li worriedly. "Li…what did you tell her…."  
  
Li winked. "You'll see!"  
  
Mia gulped as the attendant finished setting up. "Okay! We'll take a few couple shots first!" the attendant peered around the group. "Ah! You two first!" she exclaimed, pointing to Em and Wufei.  
  
Em looked nervous and Wufei glared at LI. "Baka onna…" he muttered as the attendant decided on a pose.  
  
After they had finished with the couple shots, they decided to go with a group shot.(don't worry I'm getting to the poses. ^~^ You don't have to eat me.)  
  
"Okay! Let's get the gentleman with the braid and the lovely lady with the long blonde hair over there!" the attendant shouted, ushering Mia and Duo onto the set. The attendant put Mia and Duo in a pose that they both agreed on. Mia was sitting in Duo's lap with his hair twisted around her finger. Duo was tilting his black cowboy hat up with a gun he held in the other hand.  
  
After they had all gotten onto the set, the attendant took some shots from different tangles. The gang was set up was as follows. On the far left was Em and Wufei facing back to back. Next was Li and Quatre. Quatre was sitting on a barstool and Li was standing behind the counter, her arms draped around Quatre's shoulders. Then came Mia and Duo (same pose as was mentioned before). After came Kio and Heero; Kio looked as if she was kissing him on the cheek and Heero had one arm around her waist. Last was Rebi and Trowa. Rebi had her arms around his neck and Trowa had his arms around her waist.  
  
After the pictures had been taken, the gang decided to go out for lunch while they developed.   
  
"Okay, who's having what?" Rebi asked.  
  
"I'm in the mood for pasta," claimed Mia.  
  
"Same here!" spoke up Duo.  
  
"I think I'm going with Chinese here," Rebi said. Trowa nodded to agree.  
  
"Tea house for me," answered Li  
  
"I'll join you too if you don't mine," Quatre sid politely.  
  
"Not at all," Li replied.  
  
"I'm having Greek!" yelled Em.  
  
"That sounds find by me," said Wufei.  
  
"I'm going for BBQ. You coming Hee-chan?" Kio asked.  
  
"Affirmative," was Heero's dull reply.  
  
"Okay then!" exclaimed Rebi. "Lets meet back here in two hours!"  
  
Mia and Duo walked around Universal, searching for a pasta place.  
  
"Arg! Where is it?!" screamed Mia.  
  
"Where is what?" Duo asked, confused.  
  
Mia looked lift and right. "The pasta place around here! It was great and I'm sure it was right- AH HAH!" Duo barely had time to argue before Mia was dragging him into a restaurant. "Here we are!"  
  
A waitress with short, slightly curly dirty blonde hair came up to them. "Hi! My name's Cassi and I'll be your waitress today!" she said with a cheery grin. "Follow me please!" Mia and Duo followed Cassi to a two-person table in a corner. "Now then! Can I start with your drinks?"  
  
Mia pondered for a second. "I'll have a glass of Pepsi tm please."  
  
Cassi scribbled on her notepad. "Uh huh. And for you sir?"  
  
"I'll have a Pepsi tm too," Duo replied.  
  
"All right then!" Cassi said, leaving to get their drinks.  
  
Rebi entered the Chinese restaurant and took a deep breath. Trowa followed behind her.  
  
"Come on, we'd better get a seat!" Rebi exclaimed as they went and sat down at a table be the window.  
  
"So what are you getting?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Wow! A whole sentence! I'm going with the buffet," replied Rebi.  
  
"I think I'll go with that too," commented Trowa.  
  
Their waitress came up and took their orders. Next, they went to get their food. (If you don't know what a buffet is what rock have you been living under?!)  
  
"Thank you again for the hospitality," said Trowa  
  
Rebi spooned some rice onto her plate. "It's no problem! It's fun!"  
  
Trowa smiled and kissed Rebi lightly on the cheek. "Thank you."  
  
Quatre and Li were sitting in the small tea house, a lavender candle burning on the table.  
  
"This is a really cozy place!" Quatre exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I love it here!" Li replied taking a sip of her chamomile tea.   
  
Quatre sighed deeply. "We may have to leave soon…"  
  
Li set down her cup rather roughly "WHAT?!"  
  
Quatre nodded sadly. "Yeah Heero said it probably wont take them much longer to fix our gundams…"  
  
"How long?" Li asked.  
  
Quatre shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I don't think we should tell the other girls. It might upset them." Li nodded in agreement.  
  
Em and Wufei were sitting in a Greek restaurant while Wufei went on and on about the 'weak onna' decorations and paintings.  
  
"Oh shut up Wufei. Women were goddesses in ancient Greece. That's why there's all these decorations," explained Em angrily.  
  
Wufei continued grumbling while Em went on explaining about Ancient Greek Mythology.  
  
Kio and Heero went to an outdoor KKQ where you got to cook you own food. (Not much else can be said. Kio nearly burned down a tree…)  
  
The gang met back in front of the photo studio.  
  
"I'll go get the pictures!" Li yelled, running to get the photos.  
  
Li retuned five minutes later wit a bag containing their photos. She winked. "These'll look great in our photo album!"   
  
Mia looked pale. "You wouldn't!"  
  
Li smirked. "You know I would!"  
  
Kio and Em had to quickly hold Mia back before she decided to kill Li.  
  
The gang decided to go shopping at the thrift stores for a while before heading back to the hotel.  
  
"Oooooh! Dragons!" cooed Mia, running over to a rack of jewelry with dragons, crosses, pentacles and such. Duo, Trowa, and Rebi quickly joined her.  
  
Li and Quatre spent their time looking at an assortment of teas and candles. Kio was looking gat skull-type jewelry and statues while Heero watched, confused. Wufei had found some swords tucked away in a back corner and Em looked at them, wishing she could get one.  
  
Everyone ended up buying a lot of things, leaving the store with at least two bags each. Next, they headed to the sweets shop.  
  
The smell of sugary candy over-whelmed them-as they walked into the store.  
  
Rebi took a deep breath. "You know what?"  
  
"No, what?" questioned Kio.  
  
"It smells like happiness," replied Rebi.  
  
Mia laughed. "You know what's funny? You're right!"  
  
End Chapter Eleven 


	12. Depressing News

California or Bust - Chapter Twelve:   
  
Depressing News  
  
  
  
The group of ten retuned to the hotel around nine with about five times the amount of stuff they had brought with them.  
  
Just as they had set thier things down, Mia's cell phone began to ring violently. "Hello? Mia speaking," she answered. "What? What do you mean? Oh. . . all right then. . . Yeah, I understand. . . Okay. . .talk to you later..." Mia looked extremly pale as she turned off the phone.  
  
Rebi looked worried. "Mia? Are you okay?"  
  
"That was my Aunt Liz," Mia began, "my grandpa, he's been in a home for the past five years, he died..."  
  
Li clapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh god Mia, I'm sorry..."   
  
"It's okay... Don't feel sorry for me..." Mia muttered as she left the room quietly. Rebi and Kio followed her.  
  
"Why is she so upset?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Mia's had quite a few close relatives pass away in the few past years. This was her last grandfather our of three," Li explained.  
  
Wufei looked confused. "Three?"  
  
Em nodded. "Yeah. One died when her dad was eight, another died when she was three, and then this one..."  
  
"Oh dear...." muttered Quatre. "Poor Miss. Mia..."  
  
Kio and Rebi re-entered the room. Rebi shook her head slowly. "She locked herself in the spare room. Refuses to come our. She just needs to be left alone I think..."  
  
"Good. I'll just go cheer her up then!" announced Duo, leaving the room.  
  
Duo knocked cautiously on Mia's door.   
  
"Go away," came Mia's muffled voice from inside the room.  
  
"Come on babe? I don't have to understand," said Duo.  
  
Mia sniffed. "Kay, just a second..." she opened the door slightly, checking to see if anyone else was in the hallway. Then she un-did the chain lock and let Duo in.   
  
"You all right babe?" Duo asked, looking worried.   
  
Mia nodded. "I think so..." she sniffled again.  
  
Duo hugged Mia close to him. "It's okay babe. Everything will be all right."  
  
"No it won't...life sucks...." Mia mumbled as tears began to roll silently down her face.  
  
"Shhhh...." said Duo, wiping Mia's tears away. "It's ok..."  
  
Mia continued crying into Duo's shirt while he tried to comfort her.  
  
The rest of the gang was sitting around the girls' room, talking.  
  
"Mia's never been the one to talk much about her past," said Kio.  
  
"What about you guys?" asked Heero.  
  
"Well pretty much all had fairly normal pasts, and all moved to California when Mia did," expleained Rebi.  
  
"And we already know about your guys' past," said Em.  
  
Mia ended up crying herself to a deep sleep and Duo just carried her to the girls' room where everyone else was just watching TV. Duo held a finger to his lips to let them know Mia was sleeping.  
  
"Cried herself to sleep, did she?" asked Rebi.  
  
"Yeah," Duo nodded.  
  
"Poor girl..." muttered Quatre.  
  
"It's ok, she just needs a while to get over it," said Li  
  
"So what are you guys doing in here?" questioned Duo.  
  
"Nothing really," replied Kio. "Just watching TV."  
  
"Oh really?" said Duo, raising an eyebrow and stting Mia gently on one of the beds.  
  
"Yes really. Now shut up so we can finish watching the show," retorted Kio.  
  
Duo shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed Mia was sleeping on.  
  
About ten minutes later, after the show had ended, the gang decided on finding a few board games to play seeing as they were, well, bored.  
  
Li pulled out a monopoly board as Mia slept on. Seeing as everyone knew the rules already, they set up the game.  
  
"I call bank manager!" yelled Rebi, collecting all the money and handing it out accordingly.  
  
A few hours later, they had played throught monopoly, Scatagories, and Scrabble, and were quite frankly bored with the board games business. It was now 3 o'clock am.  
  
Kio yawned. "We'd better get to bed..."  
  
Dow picked up Mia and headed for the door. "I'll take Mia to the spare room, she'll probably wake up later on in the night."  
  
"All right then, see you tomorrow," said Em, stretching lazily.  
  
The girls ushered the guys out of their room as they got ready for bed.  
  
Mia awoke sometime around six am. She rolled over to see Duo sleeping on the bed beside her and smiled slightly. Mia slipped out of bed quietly, carefull not to wake Duo. She went over to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She was shocked when she looked up and saw Heero standing in the doorway. "Heero!"  
  
Heero looked over at Duo sleeping on the bed and then back at Mia. "He can't stay forever you know."  
  
Mia looked supriesed that this was the topic of discussion. "I - I know that..."  
  
"Then why do you love him?" asked Heero, though it sounded more like a statement. "You know it will only end in heart break."  
  
"Why do you care? And what about you and Kio, hm?" asked Mia.  
  
"She and I both know that I will have to learve," replied Heero monotonusly.  
  
"Then why don't you just stay out of my life!" yelled Mia, shoving Heero out of the room and went to sit a corner, even sadder than she was before.  
  
A few short hours later, everyone was awake and trying to stuff everything into their van.  
  
"Okay, I think someone's gonna have to ride on the roof!" yelled Em as everyone laughed. "No, seriously!"  
  
The gang managed to fit everything into the van, finding out that if they shoved things under the seats, they had more room than before.  
  
"Lets waste our time by going to the arcade!" suggested Em.  
  
"Sure. Sounds entertaining enough," remarked Wufei. "As long as they're not weak onna games!"  
  
They headed offf to the arcade that was built into the hotel, with Em explaining each of the games to Wufei the entire way there.  
  
"And then there's a kick-ass zombie one and-"  
  
Em was cut off when Rebi yelled, "Enough already!" Everyone looked suprised. "Ooops, sorry."  
  
They entered the not so crowded arcade (considering it was a week day).  
  
"Hey! Dance dance revolution tm! That's Mia's fav! I'm gonna see if I can bribe her out of her room with it!" yelled Rebi, running out of the arcade.  
  
The remainder seven of the gang bought some tokens and looked for a game that suited them. Kio and Heero were playing a gorey shoot – out game, Trowa had gone to prod Duo awake as he'd just found a basketball game, Em was kicking Wufei's butt in a combat game, and Li and Quatre were trying out the virtual sports.  
  
  
  
Trowa entered the spare room as Rebi was attempting to get Mia to stop pouting.  
  
"Come on Mia!" attempted Rebi. "They've got your favorite game! It'll be fun!"  
  
"All right," replied Mia, her voice sounding cold and shallow.  
  
"YAY!" yelled Rebi just noticing Trowa, attempting to wake up Duo. "Trowa! What's up?"  
  
"I'm trying to get Duo up, " replied Trowa. "I found a game in the arcade he might like."  
  
Mia seemed to stiffen at the mention of Duo's name and she walked swiftly out of the room. Rebi followed her looking puzzled, leaving Trowa to attempt to wake up Duo.  
  
Rebi finally convinced Mia to try and have some fun.   
  
"Just because you dragged me down here, doesn't mean I have to have fun," complained Mia. (or not…)  
  
"Come on Mia! It'll take your mind off things!" said Rebi enthusiastically.  
  
Mia sighed. "Fine. I'll TRY TO 'have fun'."  
  
"YAY!" yelled Rebi, handing Mia some tokens.  
  
Mia walked straight to one of her favorite games, a shoot – out one. She nailed pretty much every enemy.  
  
"All right! Go for it babe!" called Duo, whom had just arrived. This caused Mia to miss, and she walked away not saying anything.  
  
Rebi looked confused. "She's usually not this upset…"  
  
Kio turned to glare at Heero. "What did you say?!" she hissed in a hushed voice.  
  
"I just reminded her that we can't stay here forever and that her liking the baka is pointless," replied Heero.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!" screeched Kio, slapping Heero hard on the face. "She's having a hard enough time as it is, and you're not helping!"  
  
Heero shrugged. "I was just stating a fact."  
  
Kio looked ready to kill Heero but instead of making a scene, she decided to go after Mia.  
  
"MIA LET ME IN RIGHT NOW!" screamed Kio, pounding on the door of the spare room.  
  
"NO!" choked Mia from inside.  
  
"You know I'll bread down the door if I have to!" Kio yelled, grinning as she heard Mia un – do the locks. Kio entered Mia's room and went to sit on the bed. "You shouldn't be upset about what Heero said. He's just angry."  
  
"I know…" mumbled Mia. "It's just… everything's so horrible for me right now…"  
  
Kio stood up. "Now you listen to me. You've gotta live for the moment, 'cause you never know when it will be all over."  
  
Mia smiled. "You're right Kio – chan. Sorry I've been such a jerk."  
  
Kio smirked. "It's okay. With you, it's expected."  
  
"Hey!" Mia complained as they both began laughing.  
  
End Chapter 12 


	13. Homebound Again

California or Bust! – Chapter Thirteen:  
  
Homebound Again  
  
AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm SOOOOOO sorry for the HUGE delay. I have my fic back, because my people were being slow, so they lost their typing privileges. I hope that there are still people reading this and I hope you likes!  
  
Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Gundam Wing, or the series would have been longer. And Duo would be mine… Hm….  
  
Around two o'clock, the gang was on the road back to home. Kio was angry with Heero while Mia was back to her old self.  
  
Mia turned to talk to Kio. "Kio, you can't stay mad at Heero forever. Why don't you take your own advice?" Mia winked. Kio turned away and 'hmphd'. "Fine! Be a jork!" yelled Mia.  
  
"Jork?" Questioned Rebi, holding back laughter.  
  
Mia nodded. "Yeah! A cross between a jerk and a dork!"  
  
Rebi burst out laughing. "Good one Mia!"  
  
Mia did a fake half-bow. "Thank you, thank you. I know you all love me!"  
  
"In a total non-lesbian, gay, or bi-sexual manner," added Rebi  
  
The gang stopped at a small truck stop on the way home for a late lunch.  
  
"They actually have pretty good food here," commented Em.  
  
"Hm." Mumbled Kio  
  
"Excuse me a minute," announced Mia, dragging Heero off.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Heero.  
  
"I want to know if you said the same thing you said to me, to Kio-chan," said Mia angrily.  
  
"Maybe," replied Heero  
  
"Tell me now!" growled Mia. "Or you might end up missing an eye!"  
  
Heero sighed. "Yes, I did, all right?"  
  
"DO YOU HAVE NO EMOTIONS OR WHAT?!" Mia yelled. "You've got a girl, who not only acts like you but she damn well loves you! Get over yourself!"  
  
Mia looked slightly shocked, as Heero seemed to be depressed. "You're right," he said.  
  
"You know what advice Kio gave me?" Mia asked. Heero shook his head and she continued. "She told me, 'live for the moment, because you never know when it might end'" Heero remained silent and Mia interrupted his thinking. "Come on, Kio might be getting suspicious," Mia smiled as she left and Heero followed shortly after.  
  
Kio and Heero were sitting at the same table (under Mia's orders) eating silently. Heero spoke first. "Are you going to say anything?"  
  
"Why on Earth would I want to talk to you?"  
  
Heero sighed. "Listen Kiomay. What I said earlier-"  
  
"Was true," interrupted Kio. "You were absolutely right."  
  
Kio looked shocked. "You actually admit you're wrong?" Heero nodded slowly. "HAH!" yelled Kio. "I knew you were wrong all along!"  
  
Heero looked confused. "Then why did you act like you were sad?"  
  
Kio winked. "It's fun making you think that you're an idiot!"  
  
Heero looked angry but Kio quickly changed his mood with a quick kiss.  
  
Mia was enjoying a lemon-lime smoothie while chatting excitedly with Duo.  
  
"Sorry I was so mopey. It won't happen again," said Mia.  
  
"Don't worry about it babe," convinced Duo.  
  
Mia smiled. "I won't. I promise."  
  
"That's good," replied Duo.  
  
They returned home at roughly three pm.  
  
"I'm going to pick some oranges out back. Anyone coming?" asked Rebi.  
  
"I'll go," replied Trowa.  
  
"No thanks Rebi. I'll just stick around the house for a little while," said Li, sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Okay, anyone else?" Rebi asked. She received various 'no' answers and went to go outside.  
  
After Rebi and Trowa had left, the rest of the gang split up in different directions. Kio and Heero went to play video games, Duo and Mia went outside to play one-on-one basketball, Quatre and LI just stuck around the living room, and Em and Wufei went to check to make sure the gundams were still there.  
  
Quatre looked at Li, a little worried. "Are you all right Li?"  
  
Li came back to life on earth. "Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe I shouldn't have told you about the gundams…." Quatre muttered, a definite sadness to his voice.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm glad you told me," replied Li, smiling.  
  
"All right then Li," said Quatre, becoming his usual cheery self again. "And you never know, maybe we'll see each other again someday."  
  
Li smiled. "Yeah, maybe."  
  
Kio and Heero were downstairs playing an assortment of video games on the PS2. Kio was beating Heero badly.  
  
"Geeze! You suck at this Hee-chan!" Kio yelled beating hero at yet another level of the game.  
  
Heero grumbled about being thrown off track. Kio smirked. "I win, again!" Heero growled and Kio just sat there grinning.  
  
Rebi and Trowa were in the garbage searching for a rod with a backed-like end that was used for picking oranges.  
  
"Where the hell is it?!" yelled Rebi, throwing boxes everywhere.  
  
Trowa pulled it off of a top shelf. "Is this it?"   
  
Rebi turned around. "Yes! Thank you!"   
  
They walked outside, looking for a good tree. Trowa picked up an orange off the ground. It was quite a bit lighter and when he turned it around, there was a small hole in it. He tapped Rebi on the shoulder. "What happened to this one?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! That's just from our squirrel!" Rebi explained. Trowa still looked confused and Rebi continued. "We have a squirrel that lives in the wood pile over there," she pointed to a woodpile not too far away. "It likes to eat oranges and what it does is chews a small hole in the peel, sticks it's head in the hole, and eats all the pulp and juice out of the orange! Then it dries out and looks like this!" Trowa looked at the orange, looked at the woodpile, and laughed.  
  
"Come on! You can't get it past me!" Mia yelled as Duo made yet another attempt to score a point in basketball.  
  
"You're going down babe!" Duo yelled, his tenth attempt failing and Mia gained possession of the ball.   
  
Mia sank the ball into the net. "Hah! I win again!"  
  
Duo grumbled. "Yeah yeah…"  
  
Mia grinned. "Hee hee!" she yelled as she danced around the court while Duo pouted. "Don't be so pouty! It's just a game!"  
  
Duo sighed. "I know, I know… sorry Mia babe," he smiled.  
  
"Now that's more like the Duo I know!" Mia grinned. "Now, you wanna get your butt kicked again?"  
  
Em and Wufei entered a large warehouse where the gundams were being concealed Wufei pulled a key out of his pocket and fitted it into the large lock on the door. They entered the dusty building and Wufei closed the door quickly behind them; which caused Em to jump. "Sorry," he apologized. "Have to be careful."  
  
Em looked up at the towering mounds of metal, which happened to be the gundams. "So they're nearly done?" she asked sadly.  
  
"Not quite," replied Wufei, noting the sadness in her voice. "Sandrock, Shenlong, and Heavyarms are nearly done, but Dearthscythe and Wing zero still need quite a bit of work.  
  
"Oh…" Em mumbled, still sounding quite depressed.  
  
Wufei thought for a moment and then quickly changed the subject. "Well, seeing as they're still here, why don't we go get some ice cream?"  
  
Em stared at Wufei for a second and then smiled. "Okay!"  
  
"We're going to a what?!" Wufei yelled. It was later on that day and everyone had returned to the house. Mia had just brought the news upon them that, that evening, they were going 'clubbing'. "I am NOT going!" Wufei growled angrily.  
  
"Either you're going or you can find a new place to stay," Mia said, poking Wufei in the chest at every other word; just to make her pint clear.  
  
"Relax Wu-man! It won't be so bad!" Duo grinned enthusiastically.  
  
"That's only because you, Maxwell, agreed to this," Wufei growled.   
  
"Well everyone else is going and there is NO WAY in Hell that I'd ever leave you in this house alone. I do not want it burned to the ground, thank you very much," Mia announced.  
  
"Come on Wufei. It might be fun," Quatre suggested.  
  
Wufei glared at him. "You agreed willingly too Winner."  
  
"If you don't go, I'll paint Nataku hot pink," Mia said, clearly getting annoyed.  
  
"Trust me, she would," said Kio.   
  
"If she's paying someone back, there's no stopping her," she finished. Wufei looked scared.  
  
"Ask Mr. Duck. He found out the hard way that Mia likes revenge," Rebi explained, holding up a rubber duck that had a hole burned through its head.  
  
Wufei paled and Em giggled. "She slipped on him getting out of the bath once," Em whispered to Wufei.  
  
"So I take it you're coming Wu-man?" Mia smirked. Wufei just nodded. "Great! Well, you'd better get ready; we're leaving at seven thirty sharp," and with that, Mia walked down the hall and a door closing could be heard.  
  
"Well, I guess I'd better get ready too," Li muttered.  
  
"same here," Kio added, "Other wise, I'll be late."  
  
"It's only 5:30, you need two whole hours to get ready?" Duo questioned.   
  
"Duh!" All four girls answered as they walked down the long hallway. Shortly after, four doors were heard closing.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Duo asked, talking to no one in particular.   
  
"Get ready I suppose," Quatre said. "That, or, we could be nice and thank the girls for their hospitality by making dinner for them"  
  
"Maxwell? Making something edible? This I have to see," Wufei scoffed.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the smell of something burning came from the kitchen.  
  
"What's that smell?" Trowa asked curiously while sniffing the air.  
  
"Aaaah! The bacon!" Duo screamed running over to the stove.  
  
"Kisma Maxwell! Can't you do anything right?!" Wufei growled while opening a nearby window.  
  
"Obviously not," muttered a not-to-happy Heero.  
  
"You guys! We'd better get this smoke out of here before the smoke detector goes of-" Quatre was cut off by a loud beeping noise. All the girls could be heard screaming in the hallways and a very pissed off Mia made her way stomping down the hallway.  
  
"Damn it you guys! I told you not to burn the house down!" Mia yelled, stomping into the smoke filled kitchen and turning on the ceiling fan.  
  
When the smoke finally cleared, everyone was in the kitchen. Duo was being chased around by Wufei who was yelling 'Maxwell! Kisma!'; Trowa was standing by an open window; Quatre was waving a towel around, trying to get the remaining smoke outside; Heero was pointing his gun at the now fizzing smoke detector; Mia was yelling orders at everyone 'Wufei! Stop chasing Duo and help him clean up this mess! And Heero! You owe me a new smoke detector!'; Em was standing there blinking, most likely thinking 'what the hell is going on here?' and only having her hair half-done; Rebi was wearing a different top and staring at the fizzing smoke detector; Kio was already walking back down the hall, not wanting to clean up; and LI was standing in the doorway with soapy wet hair and in a bath robe, obviously having thought that there was a real fire. Mia, unlike the other girls was nowhere NEAR to being ready.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Girls, false alarm!" Mia announced. The reply was much groaning from the girls. All of the girls, excluding Mia, went back to getting ready. Mia, on the other hand, started one of her infamous ramblings. "I told you guys not to burn down the house, and what do you do?! You set the kitchen on fire!" Mia yelled  
  
"Actually," interrupted Duo, "it was only the bacon…"  
  
"I don't care what it was! Now either you guys smarten up, or you can find yourselves another place to stay!" Mia screamed before stomping down the hallway, a door slamming could be heard shortly after.  
  
"Oh dear…" Quatre muttered.  
  
"I guess we should clean up this mess," Trowa said.  
  
"What can I do to he-" Duo started but not before being interrupted by Wufei.  
  
"You, Maxwell, can go somewhere out of the way. We're already in a big enough mess and you'll just make it worse!"  
  
"Fine," Dow mumbled as he walked slowly out of the kitchen.  
  
"That wasn't very nice…" Quatre said, yet not going after Duo.  
  
Duo trudged into the living room and flopped down on the couch. He wasn't even there for five minutes when Mia came in looking frantic.  
  
"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" Mia yelled as she began tossing couch cushions across the room. "Where is it?!"  
  
"Where is what?" Duo asked curiously, yet still sounding depressed.  
  
"My brush!" Mia managed to say before hurling a few more cushions across the room. "AGH!" she screeched. Duo sighed to announce that he was still alive. "Hm? What's wrong Shini-babe? You're usually so cheerful. What happened?" Mia asked, seating herself on the couch beside Duo.  
  
"Sometimes, I dunno, I just feel like a fifth wheel around the guys." Duo mumbled.  
  
"I know whatcha mean…" Mia muttered. "I mean, sure the girls are all like family, almost, but sometimes, when things are serious, I feel kind of out of place."  
  
Duo nodded in agreement. "Same here. I'm always getting into some kind of trouble or mess, and not being able to help clean up the mess. Just like the kitchen fiasco."  
  
Mia twitched. "You mean you started that mess?!"  
  
"Uh…" Duo stuttered nervously. Next without warning, Mia tackled Duo and pinned him to the couch by holding down his arms and sitting on his stomach.  
  
"Ha Payback time for setting off the smoke alarm!" Mia said and began to tickle Duo before he could protest, while she still sat on his stomach so that he couldn't get up.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Come on – AHAHAHA! – Mia! Have mercy!" Duo managed to say in between laughing and trying to breathe.  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, I'm done," Mia said suddenly and stopped tickling Duo.  
  
"So… you give up?" Duo asked, still attempting to breathe.  
  
"Not a chance," Mia said, flipping up a few more couch cushions. "I still haven't found my brush."  
  
Duo face faulted.  
  
"Ah hah! Here it is!" Mia exclaimed victoriously, holding up a clear blue brush with a dark navy rubber handle. Mia blinked and looked around at the living room, which was currently a complete and total mess from her looking for her brush. Mia hung her head. "This'll take FOREVER to clean up!"  
  
"I'll clean it up," Duo said, quite un-expectedly  
  
"You will! Oh wow! Thanks babe! Wait a minute… what's the catch?" Mia said, folding her arms.  
  
"Well… If you wanted to pay me back…" Duo whispered something into Mia's ear, moved back and put his arms behind his head, smirking.  
  
"Fine! Because if I cleaned this up, I wouldn't have any time to get ready," Mia said, leaving for her room.  
  
Duo looked around the living room, and the huge mess, and sweat dropped.  
  
End Chapter Thirteen  
  
AN: Well, there you have it. Once again, I'm apologizing for the delay. The chapters will be out faster I promise. Hope you enjoyed (and I hope I still have readers! XD). 


	14. Oxymorons and Alchohal

California or Bust! - Chapter Fourteen: Oxymorons and Alchohal  
  
AN: Okay, my goal here is to get 100 reviews by the end of this sucker, and to get it done soon. I mean, for christ's sake! I already have the sequal in the works! Oops... covers mouth Shouldn't have said that... Ah, oh well. Here it is, enjoy. And by the way, this thing it fully written (on paper unfortunately) and it's 20 chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Wouldja look at that?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
About an hour later, everyone was ready to go. Well, ALMOST everyone.  
  
"Come on Mia! Hurry up!" Kio screeched, pounding on Mia's door with her fist.  
  
"Rebi," Mia whined from inside her room. "Do I HAVE to go out looking like THIS?!"  
  
"Yes!" Rebi growled angrily. "I spent a lot of time on your hair and makeup so you'd better come out!"  
  
Mia grumbled from behind the door. The door slowly opened and Mia walked out, arms folded and glaring at Rebi. "I can not BELIEVE you used so much frigging makeup!"  
  
"Stop complaining, it's not that much," Rebi replied.  
  
"And I coulda gone with a different outfit, but then Kio would eat me..." muttered Mia.  
  
"Damn straight!" agreed Kio.  
  
Duo looked Mia up and down and wolf-whistled. "Looking hot babe!"  
  
Mia glared. "If it was MY choice, I wouldn't be."  
  
"But it wasn't your choice, so stop pouting," said Rebi.  
  
(okay, I'm gonna go through their outfits to avoid being hit with a dictionary)  
  
Kio was wearing a black leather skirt that went above her knees, a black shirt where the sleeves were transparent and had a spider-web design, and black knee-high boots. Her makeup consisted of reddish-black lipstick, black eyeshadow, and crimson nail polish. She wore a collection of silver jewlery. Rebi and Kio had managed to force Mia into a short, deep blue skirt, a pale blue tank-top that cut off just below her chest and it read 'Shinigami' across it in black bold letters. She was wearing silver platform shoes and a huge variety of silver dragon jewlery. She wore a light rose lipstick and silver eyeshadow. Rebi was wearing a silver silk halter top, a pair of low, hip-hugging jeans, and blue platform shoes. She had on a few different rings, bracelets, and a necklace. She also wore a deep blue lipstick, a silver-blue eyeshadow, and sparkly blue nail polish. Li was wearing a pastel green tank top, a white jean skirt, and white heels. She had a few jewlery items and wore a red lipstick and bronze eyeshadow. Em had on a red t-shirt with a black dragon design on it, a pair of black jean shorts, and a pair of black platform shoes. She wore very little jewlery and only red nail polish and green eyeshadow.  
  
Heero was wearing a custom-made black shirt that read 'Omae o Korosu' in white, a pair of baggy green khakis, and worn tan sneakers. Duo was wearing a black muscle shirt with a black leather jacket over it, a pair of baggy black cargo pants, and black sneakers. Trowa had on a green muscle shirt, tight jeans, and green sneakers. Quatre was wearing a light blue t-shirt, tan pants, and brown shoes. Wufei was wearing a white t-shirt, black pants, and white shoes.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," muttered Mia. "Let's just go already."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the van, on the way to the club, the gang was pretty much all silent except for Duo, who was making comments on Mia's outfit, and Mia, who was punching him in the arm at every comment.  
  
"Okay guys!" yelled Li from the front of the driver's seat. "Everybody out! We're here!"  
  
The crew all headed into the club. As for describing it, a few short words will do: Flashy, crowded, and loud. Duo, Mia, Kio, and Rebi looked like they were the only excited ones in the group. Everyone else just looked annoyed.  
  
"HOW did you drag me into this again?" Wufei growled angrily.  
  
"Easy," replied Mia. "This way you won't end up with a hole burned through your thick skull!" she continued, already beginning to sway to the heavy tempo of the music. "Talk later, I'm gonna go dance!" Mia disappeared into the thick crowd of people and Duo, Rebi, Kio, Heero, and Trowa not long after her.  
  
Em and Wufei sat on two barstools while Quatre and Li went off to find a quieter place to chat. Em and Wufei were just about to start a conversation when a man sat on the other side of Em. Em glared at the guy as he made 'comments' on her outfit, not to mention just Em herself.  
  
As the comments began to get vulgar, Em stood up angrily. "Listen, I don't know who the hell you think you are but-"  
  
Em was promptly cut off by another of the guy's rude comments. "Nice ass blondie."  
  
Wufei rushed over and punched the guy with quite a force, knocking him back over the barstools and onto the floor, unconcious with a bloody nose.  
  
"Wufei!" Em yelled at him, though she was smirking while doing so.  
  
Wufei looked at the ground sadly but quickly changed his attitude and kissed Em hungrily. "No one touches Nataku but me."  
  
Em laughed. "Damn straight!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quatre and Li sat in one of the private lounges, a bottle of imported wine sitting half empty in front of them. "So what are we going to do at this 'club'?" Quatre questioned, a bit pink in the face.  
  
"Well, I think we're going to do some kareoke," replied Li, taking a sip of wine. "But considering Mia planned it, there's going to be some complications..."  
  
Quatre gulped. "I don't like the sound of that..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia, Duo, Trowa, Rebi, Heero, and Kio were dancing their asses off in the huge crowd of people when Em and Wufei finally managed to track them down.  
  
"Come on you guys," Em announced. "We're going into the lounge to do the kareoke thing."  
  
"Oh! C'mon! Let's go!" Mia yelled, dragging Duo off and the others followed her.  
  
The gang was gathered around a bunch of small tables to make a larger one. They all took their seats and ordered their favorite drinks.  
  
"Okay guys, here's the deal," began Mia. "Each person can choose any song, BUT, there's a catch."  
  
"Uh oh, here it comes," grumbled Em.  
  
"Whatever song you choose, it has to be dedicated to someone," said Mia. "MEANING, it has to have some sort of point to it."  
  
"Great... Who's going first?" asked Rebi.  
  
Mia shrugged. "Whoever volenteers first, I guess."  
  
When no one volenteered, Kio sighed. "I'll go, I have a song ready anyhow," she said, walking up to the stage.  
  
"Yay! Go Kio!" Mia cheered as a waitress put their drinks on the table.  
  
Kio stepped up to the microphone and tapped it lightly to make sure it was on. She cleared her throat. "I'm singing 'Stoneface' by Veruca Salt and I'm dedicating it to Heero Yuy." Kio waited for the music to start and took a deep breath.  
  
"Didn't notice I was gone  
  
'Cause you were tying up your arm, oh  
  
And when I stand on my head  
  
You never react  
  
I can't get you to crack  
  
Not one fucking smile  
  
But when it comes right down to it  
  
I'm gonna run right back to him  
  
I wanna be smack dab with him  
  
I've grown to love his stoneface so  
  
I've grown to love it  
  
A snaky goddess got my man, man  
  
That kinda love don't understand him, oh  
  
And when I swallow my gum  
  
You never react  
  
I can't get you to crack  
  
Not one fucking smile  
  
But when it comes right down to it  
  
I'm gonna run right back to him  
  
I wanna be smack dab with him  
  
I've grown to love his stoneface so  
  
I've grown to love it  
  
Swallow hard  
  
Until you  
  
I'll be the one to thrill you  
  
I'll be the first to kill you  
  
And if you won't die I will." Kio tapped her foot as the guitar solo came on.  
  
"And when I short sheet the bed  
  
You never react  
  
I can't get you to crack  
  
Not one fucking smile  
  
But when it comes right down to it  
  
I'm gonna run right back to him  
  
I wanna be smack dab with him  
  
I've grown to love his stoneface so  
  
I've grown to love it," finished Kio as she took her leave off the stage and through the applauding crowd back to their table.  
  
"YAY! Good job Kio-chan!" yelled Mia.  
  
"Who's going next?" was Kio's reply.  
  
"I'll go!" yelled Duo, running up to the stage.  
  
Heero looked at Duo on stage and took another swig of his already half-empty alchohal bottle in front of him. "Duo's going to sing something stupid, I know it."  
  
Sure enough... "Okay! My name is Duo and I'll be singing to all my best friends at that table over there!" yelled Duo, pointing to their large table.  
  
"That's nice of him," said Quatre cheerfully.  
  
"Depends on the song," muttered Wufei.  
  
Duo continued. "And I'll be singing 'All My Best Friends Are Metalheads' by Less Than Jake!" Heero twitched and Duo began the intro.  
  
"Do you think its strange,  
  
That there's a way of how you look and,  
  
How you act,  
  
And how you think,  
  
Pretend they're not the same as you  
  
Do you think its strange,  
  
That there's a way of how you look and,  
  
How you act,  
  
And how you think,  
  
Pretend they're not the same as you  
  
Do you know about his  
  
Strength and convictions  
  
Or how she puts all her  
  
faith in religion?  
  
Did we take the time to  
  
Really discover how little we   
  
Know about each other?  
  
Keep us from saying anything,  
  
Can separate from everything  
  
And all this really means you're one  
  
In a crowd and your paranoid of every sound  
  
Another Friend you won't miss anyhow  
  
Do you think its strange,  
  
That there's a way of how you look and,  
  
How you act,  
  
And how you think,  
  
Pretend they're not the same as you  
  
Do you know about his  
  
Strength and convictions  
  
Or how she puts all her  
  
faith in religion?  
  
Did we take the time to  
  
Really discover how little we   
  
Know about each other?  
  
Keep us from saying anything,  
  
Can separate from everything  
  
And all this really means you're one  
  
In a crowd and your paranoid of every sound  
  
Keep us from saying anything,  
  
Can separate from everything  
  
And all this really means you're one  
  
In a crowd and your paranoid of every sound  
  
Another Friend you won't miss anyhow  
  
Do you know about his  
  
Strength and convictions  
  
Or how she puts all her  
  
faith in religion?  
  
Did we take the time to  
  
Really discover how little we   
  
Know about each other?  
  
Keep us from saying anything,  
  
Can separate from everything  
  
And all this really means you're one  
  
In a crowd and your paranoid of every sound  
  
Keep us from saying anything,  
  
Can separate from everything  
  
And all this really means you're one  
  
In a crowd and your paranoid of every sound!" Duo finished, taking a rock star bow before walking off the stage.  
  
As Duo walked back to their table, he noticed Heero glaring at him. "Hey, Heero, dude. Don't blow a gasket," Duo said calmly.  
  
"I'll show you blowing a gasket..." twitched Heero as he began to strangle Duo.  
  
Em whistled. "Hey! Guys! Shut up! Quatre's about to start!" she yelled as Quatre was standing on the stage, waiting politly for the gang to be quiet so he could announce the name of the song.  
  
Quatre cleared his throat. "Tonight I'll be singing 'If Only Tears Could Bring You Back' by 'Midnight Sons' and I'll be dedicating it to my good friend, and the person who means the most to me, Lisa." Li blushed slightly as Quatre sang.  
  
"How will I start  
  
Tomorrow without you here  
  
Who's heart will guide me  
  
When all the answers disappear   
  
Is it too late  
  
Are you too far gone to stay  
  
This one's forever  
  
Should never have to go away  
  
"What will I do  
  
You know I'm only half without you  
  
How will I make it through  
  
"If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would do, what I would give  
  
If you returned to me someday  
  
Somehow, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
"I'd cry you an ocean  
  
If you'd sail on home again  
  
Wings of emotion  
  
Will carry you, I know they can  
  
"Just light will guide you  
  
And your heart will chart the course  
  
Soon you'll be drifting  
  
Into the arms of your true north  
  
"Look in my eyes  
  
And you will see a million tears have gone by  
  
And still they're not dry  
  
"If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would do, what I would give  
  
If you returned to me someday  
  
Somehow, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
  
"I hold you close  
  
And shout the words I only whispered before  
  
For one more chance, for one last dance  
  
There's nothing that I would not give and more  
  
"If only tears could bring you back to me  
  
If only love could find a way  
  
What I would do, what I would give  
  
If you returned to me someday  
  
Somehow, someway  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me..." As Quatre finished, he walked back to the table and took his seat beside Li.  
  
"That was really beautiful Quatre," complimented Li, a bit pink in the face. "Thanks," she said shyly before kissing his cheek.  
  
Mia 'oohed' but was quickly silenced by Em flicking her in the head before walking up onto the stage.  
  
Em tapped the microphone to make sure it was on before continuing. "I'll be singing 'Perfect' by Maren Ord and I'm dedicating it to the biggest smart-ass over at our table. Chang Wufei."  
  
There was scattered applause as Em began.  
  
"Don't close your eyes  
  
They may not open  
  
What if they open  
  
Would you be alive  
  
"Everyone falls  
  
But not everyone rises  
  
Why don't you get up  
  
And rise again for me  
  
"What if the world were  
  
a little more perfect  
  
Would you stop crying or  
  
would you take the leap  
  
What if the world  
  
were a little more perfect  
  
Would you open your eyes  
  
and blink again for me (for me, yeah, for me)  
  
"What about friendship  
  
What about friends  
  
You said the whole world  
  
was against you  
  
And it all had to end  
  
"What about love  
  
What about family  
  
What about all that  
  
you have to live for  
  
"What if the world were  
  
a little more perfect  
  
Would you stop crying or  
  
would you take the leap  
  
What if the world  
  
were a little more perfect  
  
Would you open your eyes  
  
and blink again for me (for me)  
  
"It isn't easy here without you  
  
Why did you leave me  
  
What am I supposed to do  
  
(without you)  
  
"What if the world were  
  
a little more perfect  
  
Would you stop crying or  
  
would you take the leap  
  
And what if the world  
  
were a little more perfect  
  
Would you open your eyes  
  
And what if the world were  
  
a little more perfect  
  
Would you stop crying or  
  
would you take the leap  
  
And what if the world  
  
were a little more perfect  
  
Would you open your eyes  
  
And blink again for me (for me, for me)..." Em returned to her seat grinning at the glare she was recieving from Wufei. "You know, you're cute when you're mad," Em said, letting an insane fit of laughter overcome her.  
  
Mia nearly choked on her drink as Wufei became very red. "Uh... Em? How much have you had to drink?" Mia asked, after being able to catch her breath.  
  
Em giggled and Kio shook her head sadly. "Too much obviously." Em burst out in another fit of giggles and everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Um... Maybe the next person should just go up," Mia announced. Everyone agreed and Trowa decided he would go up and sing next.  
  
Trowa walked onto the stage and picked up the microphone. "'Dream About You' by B2K dedicated to Rebi," he said before beginning.  
  
Mia nudged Rebi in the ribs. "Ooooh! Rebi likes a man of few words!" she whispered.  
  
"Shut up!" hissed Rebi, going slightly pink in the face. (from the alchohal? Who knows.)  
  
"I had a dream last night  
  
About places I've never been  
  
Sunny days and falling skies  
  
Tales of fortune without end  
  
For the answers to these questions  
  
Oh, I need a helping hand  
  
Oh, there's so many things in life  
  
I will never understand  
  
I had a dream about you  
  
There were people laughing  
  
I never knew that I could feel  
  
This way  
  
I had a dream about you  
  
All the people were laughing  
  
I never knew that I could feel  
  
This way  
  
Any time it rained on you  
  
The coulds darkened my way  
  
Oh it seems as though our time together  
  
Was filled with give and take  
  
Don't cha know I need you now  
  
I cannot pretend  
  
Oh lonely fights, with myself  
  
My long forgotten friend  
  
I had a dream about you  
  
There were people laughing  
  
I never knew that I could feel  
  
This way  
  
I had a dream about you  
  
All the people were laughing  
  
I never knew that I could feel  
  
This way  
  
I had a dream about you  
  
There were people laughing  
  
I never knew that I could feel  
  
This way  
  
I had a dream about you  
  
All the people were laughing  
  
I never knew that I could feel  
  
This way  
  
I had a dream about you  
  
There were people laughing  
  
I never knew that I could feel..."  
  
After Trowa returned to their table, Li stood up. "Okay! I have a song but I need the girls help. C'mon gang!" The other four girls looked confused as Li ushered them onto the stage (Em had managed to stop giggling). "Don't look so scared," Li reassured. "You have no reason to... yet."  
  
Rebi looked even more frightened. "Why do I never like the sound of that."  
  
Li walked up to the mic. "Hi there! My friends and I will be singing 'It was you' by Ashley Ballard with So Plush," there was a sigh of relief from the other four, they knew this song. "And we'll be singing it to OUR guys over there!" Li finished, pointing to the pilots. The others didn't have time to argue because Li started handing out parts. "Mia, you're second lead. I'm first. Rest, backup, okay?" The others nodded in agreement seeing as they didn't have time to do otherwise. The intro had already started.  
  
Li took the mic first. "When I think  
  
Of what I've been through  
  
I can see  
  
That you've always been there for me  
  
To tell the truth  
  
Don't know what I'd do  
  
Without you  
  
Half of my dreams would not come true."  
  
"You are the one," sang Em, Rebi, and Kio.  
  
"That I had hoped for," sang Li.  
  
"Now my life," began the others.  
  
"Means so much more," finished Li.  
  
"Now we can be,"  
  
"Together forever."  
  
"Forever just you and me."  
  
"Me here for you,  
  
You here for me.  
  
You," Li sang.  
  
"It was you  
  
Who showed me I got a friend in you  
  
I always knew  
  
That you're be right here for me  
  
And it was you  
  
Who stopped with me when the skies are blue  
  
And it was you  
  
Who stayed by my side  
  
It was you," everyone sang with different harmonies and melodies coming into play.  
  
Mia stepped up. "Since the day  
  
You came in my life  
  
I knew then  
  
That you'd be someone right by my side  
  
Then you proved  
  
You're a friend to me  
  
In my heart  
  
Wherever you will always."  
  
"You are the one," sang the background.  
  
"That I had hoped for," Mia sang.  
  
"Now my life,"  
  
"Means so much more."  
  
"Now we can be,"  
  
"Together forever."  
  
"Forever just you and me."  
  
"There for eachother," Mia sang, pointing to Duo.  
  
"You."  
  
They all sang the chorus twice before Mia and Li took on the duet. "It was you  
  
Who was always right by my side  
  
When I just can't do it  
  
You helped me through it  
  
We're friends forever  
  
Like best friends should be."  
  
Li took on her solo. "You'll always be  
  
A special part of me  
  
It was you!"  
  
Again, they sang the chorus twice and Mia and Li sang their next and final duet part. "It was you  
  
Showed me I got a friend  
  
I always knew  
  
That you'd be right there  
  
It was you  
  
Stopped with me when skies were blue  
  
And it was you  
  
I'm knowing I can count on you.  
  
Oh," they finished before everyone sang the chorus another time through.  
  
Mia stepped up for her solo and sang slowly. "You are a friend to me  
  
It was you..."  
  
The guys clapped as the girls returned to their seats.  
  
"C'mon babe!" Mia said excitedly to Duo. "We're next!" she said, winking.  
  
Duo nodded and followed her grinning.The others just looked worried and their worst fears were met when 'Dirrty' by Chirstina Aguilera began to play. Mia sang as Christina and Duo sang as Redman. Everyone figured they had dedicated it to eachother.  
  
"Ah, dirrty (dirrty)  
  
"Filthy (filthy)  
  
"Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)  
  
"Too dirrty to clean my act up (haha)  
  
"If you ain't dirrty  
  
"You ain't here to party (woo!)"  
  
"Ladies (move), gentlemen (move)  
  
"Somebody ring the alarm  
  
"A fire on the roof  
  
"Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) (7x)"  
  
"Uh, let me loose"  
  
"Ooh, I'm overdue  
  
"Give me some room  
  
"I'm coming through  
  
"Paid my dues  
  
"In the mood  
  
"Me and my girls gonna shake the room"  
  
"DJ spinning (show your hands)  
  
"Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
  
"I need that, uh, to get me off  
  
"Sweating till my clothes come off"  
  
"It's explosive, speakers are thumping (oh)  
  
"Still jumping, six in the morning  
  
"Table dancing, glasses are crashing (oh)  
  
"No question, time for some action"  
  
"Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
  
"About to erupt  
  
"Gonna get my girls  
  
"Get your boys  
  
"Gonna make some noise"  
  
"Gonna get rowdy  
  
"Gonna get a little unruly  
  
"Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
"Wanna get dirrty  
  
"It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
"Sweat dripping over my body  
  
"Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
"Wanna get dirrty  
  
"It's about time for my arrival"  
  
"Ah (ah), heat is up  
  
"So ladies, fellas  
  
"Drop your cups  
  
"Bodies packed  
  
"Front to back  
  
"Now move your ass  
  
"I like that"  
  
"Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
  
"Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
  
"I need that, uh, to get me off  
  
"Sweating till my clothes come off"  
  
"Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
  
"We're still going, eight in the morning  
  
"There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
  
"Hard rocking, everyone's talking"  
  
"Give all you got (give it to me)  
  
"Just hit the spot  
  
"Gonna get my girls  
  
"Get your boys  
  
"Gonna make some noise"  
  
"Rowdy  
  
"Gonna get a little unruly  
  
"Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
"Wanna get dirrty  
  
"It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
"Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
  
"Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
"Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
  
"It's about time for my arrival"  
  
"Here it comes, it's the one  
  
"You've been waiting on  
  
"Get up, get it rough  
  
"Yup, that's what's up  
  
"Giving just what you love  
  
"To the maximum  
  
"Uh oh, here we go (here we go)"  
  
"What to do when the music  
  
"Starts to drop  
  
"That's when we take it  
  
"To the parking lot  
  
"And I bet you somebody's  
  
"Gonna call the cops  
  
"Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)"  
  
"Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah..."  
  
"Yo, hot damn, Doc and Jam like a summer show  
  
"I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove  
  
"My gear look like the bank got my money froze  
  
"For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll  
  
"Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)  
  
"If the media shine  
  
"I'm shining with both of the sleeves up  
  
"Yo Christina (what), better hop in here  
  
"My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)  
  
"The club is packed, the bar is filled  
  
"I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill  
  
"Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals  
  
"I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels  
  
"Throw it up  
  
"Baby it's Brick City, you heard of that  
  
"We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac (Bernie Mac)  
  
"Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in  
  
"It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking"  
  
"Gonna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
  
"Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
  
"Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
  
"Wanna get dirrty  
  
"It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
  
"Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
  
"Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
"Wanna get dirrty  
  
"It's about time for my arrival"  
  
"Rowdy  
  
"Gonna get a little unruly  
  
"(Ooh oh)  
  
"Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
"(Ooh ohh, whoa)  
  
"Wanna get dirrty  
  
"It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
"Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
  
"Dancing getting just a little naughty  
  
"Wanna get dirrty  
  
"It's about time for my arrival"  
  
"Rowdy  
  
"(Let's get dirrty)  
  
"Gonna get a little unruly  
  
"(I wanna get dirrty)  
  
"Get it fired up in a hurry  
  
"(Let's get dirrty)  
  
"Wanna get dirrty  
  
"It's about time that I came to start the party  
  
"(Ooh yeah)  
  
"Sweat dripping over my body  
  
"(Let's get dirrty)  
  
"Dance and getting just a little naughty  
  
"(Wanna get dirrty)  
  
"Wanna get dirrty  
  
"(Oh yeah)  
  
"It's about time for my arrival"  
  
"Uh, what."  
  
When they returned to sit down, Rebi raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain Mia?"  
  
Mia sighed. "Duo cleaned the living room for me. This was the deal."  
  
"And the 'dancing'?" Rebi asked, sounding even more suspicious.  
  
"Uh..." Mia trailed off and blushed.  
  
Rebi grinned and left it at that as Wufei was about to sing.  
  
"I'm singing 'Black Velvet' by Alannah Myles and I'm dedicating it to Na - er, Em," Wufei said before singing.  
  
"Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell  
  
"Jimmy Rodgers on the Victrola up high  
  
"Mama's dancin' with baby on her shoulder  
  
"The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky"  
  
"The boy could sing, knew how to move ev'rything  
  
"Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for  
  
"Black velvet and that little boy smile  
  
"Black velvet with that slow southern style  
  
"A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
  
"Black velvet if you please"  
  
"Up in Memphis the music's like a heat wave  
  
"White Lightnin' bound to drive you wild  
  
"Mama's baby's in the heart of ev'ry school girl  
  
"Love Me Tender leaves 'em cryin' in the aisle"  
  
"The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true  
  
"Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for  
  
"Black velvet and that little boy smile  
  
"Black velvet and that slow southern style  
  
"A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
  
"Black velvet if you please"  
  
"Ev'ry word of ev'ry song that he sang was for you  
  
"In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon  
  
"What could you do?"  
  
"Black velvet and that little boy smile  
  
"Black velvet in that slow southern style  
  
"A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
  
"Black velvet if you please  
  
"Black velvet and that little boy smile  
  
"Black velvet in that slow southern style  
  
"A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
  
"Black velvet if you please  
  
"If you please  
  
"If you please  
  
"If you please"  
  
After he was finished and back at the table, Rebi volenteered to go next. Heero hiccuped, looking a bit more flushed than usual.  
  
Rebi cleared her throat. "I'm singing 'If I fall' by Tara Maclean and I'm giving the dedication to Trowa.  
  
"It seems so far to go  
  
"It took so long to get here  
  
"Now i'm saying things i swore i'd never say  
  
"And i'm afraid again"  
  
"I thought i had it in me  
  
"I used to be so sure  
  
"There i was stronger than ever  
  
"And here i am blaming the hurt"  
  
"And if i fall, i will find a way back to my hands  
  
"I'm the only one who can help me find my feet again"  
  
"Sweet little fighter  
  
"Sweet little scar  
  
"Sweet little fire  
  
"In my heart"  
  
"It seems so easy now  
  
"Everything i dreamed about when i was a child  
  
"It looks like a good thing's here  
  
"And i think i'll stay for a while"  
  
"And if i fall, i will find a way back to my hands  
  
"I'm the only one who can help me find my feet again"  
  
"You came in screaming  
  
"And never stopped to listen to your one and only prayer  
  
"A place for you somewhere"  
  
"Sweet little fighter  
  
"Sweet little scar  
  
"Sweet little fire  
  
"In my heart"  
  
"And if i fall, i will find a way back to my hands  
  
"I'm the only one who can help me find my feet again  
  
"And if i fall, i will find a way back to my hands  
  
"I'm the only one who can help me find my feet again  
  
"And if i fall, i will find a way back to my hands  
  
"I'm the only one who can help me find my feet again..."  
  
When Rebi returned to the table, Heero staggered his way up to the stage. "I'm hic singing 'Like a hic Virgin' by Mahicdonna. I'm singing to..." he wavered slightly and attempted to point at Kio but staggered and accidentally pointed at Wufei. He didn't seem to notice because he started the song anyway. Kio sank low in her seat, embarassed, while Wufei muttered every curse imaginable under his breath.  
  
"I made it through the wilderness  
  
"Somehow I made it through  
  
"Didn't know how lost I was  
  
"Until I found you"  
  
"I was beat incomplete  
  
"I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
  
"But you made me feel  
  
"Yeah, you made me feel  
  
"Shiny and new"  
  
"Like a virgin  
  
"Touched for the very first time  
  
"Like a virgin  
  
"When your heart beats (after first time, "With your heartbeat")  
  
"Next to mine"  
  
"Gonna give you all my love, boy  
  
"My fear is fading fast  
  
"Been saving it all for you  
  
"'Cause only love can last"  
  
"You're so fine and you're mine  
  
"Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
  
"Oh your love thawed out  
  
"Yeah, your love thawed out  
  
"What was scared and cold"  
  
"Like a virgin  
  
"Touched for the very first time  
  
"Like a virgin  
  
"With your heartbeat  
  
"Next to mine"  
  
"Oooh, oooh, oooh"  
  
"You're so fine and you're mine  
  
"I'll be yours 'till the end of time  
  
"'Cause you made me feel  
  
"Yeah, you made me feel  
  
"I've nothing to hide"  
  
"Like a virgin  
  
"Touched for the very first time  
  
"Like a virgin  
  
"With your heartbeat  
  
"Next to mine"  
  
"Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
  
"Like a virgin  
  
"Feels so good inside  
  
"When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me"  
  
"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
  
"Ooh, baby  
  
"Can't you hear my heart beat  
  
"For the very first time?" As soon as Heero sang the last blurred note, he promptly passed out on stage.  
  
End Chapter Fourteen  
  
AN: Well! I finally finished typing it up! I now see why I get other people to do it for me. XD This was a boring one to type though, lots of singing. Probably pretty boring to read too. Oh well, sorry 'bout that. It'll get better soon, I promise. Here's a sneak peek of the next chappy, 'cause I feel like it.  
  
"Guys, please knock it off. Mia, you and Duo, ALONE in the small space of a gundam cockpit proves to give me VERY bad mental images!" Em yelled as Wufei gagged childishly.  
  
Mia grinned devishly. "Honestly Em, it's not like we're having sex in here, but if that's what you want..." Mia smirked, leaping on top of Duo, sliding her hand down his back beneath his shirt and her tongue in his mouth.  
  
"MIA!!!!!" Em screeched.  
  
AN: Ja for now! Give me reviews! :D 


	15. One week left!

California or Bust! - Chapter Fifteen: One Week Left?!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Whaddya know? I don't own Gundam Wing. Go figure. Kio, Mia, Rebi, Lisi, and Em courtesy of their real life personas. There ya go.  
  
AN: Just a note, I forgot to check the last chapter for spelling and grammer mistakes. Sorry about that, I'm sure there's a lot. I'm currently trying to type up this chapter really fast before I have to leave for California today. Isn't it exciting? The origin of my fic! Anywho, let's get on with the chapter.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero drearily opened his eyes the next morning. "Ugh... What the.... Where am I?" he sat up quickly and put a hand to his already aching head.  
  
Someone put a hand on his chest and gently pushed him back down into a lying position. "Take it easy," Kio said softly. "You didn't sleep too well."  
  
Heero looked up at Kio's tired face. "You look as if you didn't get much sleep either." Kio shrugged and Heero looked around the room. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Rebi and Trowa are on the roof, at least, I think they still are, but I haven't heard from them in a while so I'm not sure. Li and Quatre went shopping about an hour ago, so I don't expect to hear from them for quite some time. And Duo, Wufei, Mia, and Em went to work on the gundams," Kio finished, finally taking a breath.  
  
"The gundams?!" Heero yelled, sitting straight up and lying back down slowly, moaning at his own pain and stupidity.  
  
Kio sighed. "Yeah! You know, the big chunks of metal with sweet ass weapons."  
  
Heero looked sad. "I have to talk with everyone when they all get back."  
  
"Oooookay..." Kio replied, obviously confused.  
  
Heero smiled before motioning for Kio to move closer to him. Kio walked up to him, looking worried. Heero motioned for her to move closer yet again. Kio kneeled beside the bed. Heero grinned, pulling her face closer to his, and kissing her softly before falling back onto the pillows, fast asleep.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rebi was pretending to stare at the sky but was really staring at Trowa's well-toned chest muscles. Trowa had removed his shirt, claiming it was 'too hot for a turtleneck'. Rebi didn't complain.  
  
Trowa caught her staring and grinned. "Whatcha staring at?"  
  
Rebi snapped out of her drooling and blushed. "Nothing!" she managed to squeak.  
  
Trowa just grinned and started laughing. Rebi 'hmphed' and turned away, pretending to be angry when she clearly wasn't.  
  
Trowa's smile widened and he pulled Rebi into his lap. He turned her face towards his and planted butterfly kisses all over the pale complexion.  
  
Rebi giggled profusely. "Trowa, you're such a romantic. It's no wonder I love you," she smiled at him and met his next kiss passionately.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hand me a screwdriver," Duo called from inside the cockpit of Deathscythe.  
  
"Sure thing Shini-babe!" Mia yelled, passing him a screwdriver.  
  
"Shini-babe?" questioned Em.  
  
"What? You and Wufei have 'Wu-man' and 'Nataku', so why can't I have Shini-babe?" retorted Mia.  
  
Em paled. "How did... You know about.... Nataku...?"  
  
Mia grinned widely. "What? You guys thought you were being QUIET in the closet at your birthday party?" Em and Wufei gulped and Mia just laughed. "Don't worry, I won't tell."  
  
A cloud of smoke errupted from Deathschyte's cockpit. "You okay Shini?" Mia questioned, looking down through the cloud of smoke curiously.  
  
Duo appeared, his face a smokey black. "Yeah, but I can't get this think to connect properly."  
  
"Well... What is it?" Mia asked, turning her head to one side like a puppy.  
  
"The main power..." Duo replied shyly.  
  
Mia laughed. "Move aside Shini-babe," she said, before sliding into the cockpit beside Duo. "You just connect the red with the blue and the green with the yellow."  
  
"You sure?" asked the disbelieving Duo.  
  
"You ever doubted me before? Don't answer that. Just flip the switch," Mia said.  
  
Duo closed his eyes tightly and flicked the switch into the 'on' position. The lights of the cockpit came on as Duo opened his eyes. "Wow! Thanks babe!"  
  
"No problem!" Mia grinned and kissed Duo lightly on the cheek.  
  
Duo wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her passionately before Em interrupted him. "Guys, please knock it off. Mia, you and Duo, ALONE in the small space of a gundam cockpit proves to give me VERY bad mental images!" Em yelled as Wufei gagged childishly.  
  
Mia grinned devishly. "Honestly Em, it's not like we're having sex in here, but if that's what you want..." Mia smirked, leaping on top of Duo, sliding her hand down his back beneath his shirt and her tongue in his mouth.  
  
"MIA!!!!!" Em screeched.  
  
Mia grinned and stopped, climbing out of the cockpit. "Come on Em, it's not like you haven't been DYING to get at Wu-man like that!"  
  
Wufei blushed while Em turned beet red and looked ready to completely annahilate Mia from the face of the planet, that is, before her cell began to ring. "Hello? Ya? Ok. See ya," she hung up. "We're supposed to go back home. Don't know why, Kio's orders. I'll deal with you later Mia," she glared as she left.  
  
Mia winked and grinned. "Sure ya will Em, if Wu-man's not keeping you too occupied.  
  
(AN: You have no idea as to how difficult it was not to start laughing everytime I wrote 'cockpit'. I am so hyper right now it's not even funny.)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quatre and Li were walking VERY carefully through a rather large china store. They passed a shelf of particularily sparkly teacups and stopped.  
  
Quatre gazed at the tea cups with wide eyes. "Ooooh! Sparkly!" he grinned psycotically and began to go all out Zero system when Li began laughing madly.  
  
"BWAHAHAHA!!!" she laughed. "Dance with the sparkly teacups or the evil penguins will get you!" she screamed.  
  
The store manager promptly had the two escorted out of the store, ending their teacup insanity.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Heero. What did you want to talk to us all about?" Duo questioned.  
  
It was an hour later and everyone had returned home and were currently all gathered in the living room. Well... ALMOST everyone.  
  
Heero looked around the room taking a head count. "Where's Rebi and Trowa?" Everyone shrugged and Heero walked outside, figuring the two were still up on the roof. He walked onto the deck and immediately noticed a while blouse that had a nametag reading 'Hi! My name is Rebi!'. Heero sweatdropped adn looked up just in time to see a white bra land on his face. He quickly batted it away. He then drew his gun and pointed it straight in the air.  
  
Mia grinned as she peered through the door to the roof, a camera in front of her face, the shutter clicking every two seconds. She jumped when she heard a gunshot and quickly ran back into the house.  
  
Rebi jumped about a foot in the air. "Holy shit! What was that?!"  
  
"I think it was Heero's way of saying 'stop making out on the roof'," Trowa said, handing her his turtleneck. "You'd better put this on."  
  
Rebi smiled and blushed. "Thanks Trowa..."  
  
Everyone had finally gathered in the living room. Heero cleared his throat. "Well, now that everyone's FINALLY here," he glared at Rebi and Trowa. "I have an announcement."  
  
"Well!" yelled Mia. "Out with it already!"  
  
Heero sighed. "We have to leave."  
  
Rebi stood up, knocking over the coffee table. "WHAT?! WHEN?!"  
  
"Chill Rebi," Kio sighed exasperatedly. "They still have a week."  
  
Rebi glared. "And when did YOU find this out?!"  
  
"We won't go there," Kio stated firmly.  
  
Heero coughed to gain everyone's attention. "ANYWAY, the gundams will be finished in a few days and that gives us the rest of the week to 'prepare'. That's all." Heero finished as he left the room, leaving the now upset occupants to think.  
  
Li burst out crying and wrapped her arms around Quatre, collapsing in his grip. Quatre held her comfortingly, talking to her gently and tears running slowly down his face.  
  
Kio left for her room to mope, not wanting to talk to anyone.  
  
Rebi appeared angry but then looked at Trowa and embraced him tightly, sobbing into his bare chest.  
  
Em stared at Wufei for a long time and then hugged him tightly. Wufei looked slightly ruffled, but then warily returned the embrace.  
  
Mia just stood there and stared at the spot where Heero recently stood. "I can't believe it..." she muttered, walking outside slowly.  
  
When Duo tried to go after her, Li stopped him. "Don't bother," she shook her head sadly. "Mia's had a rough life. This is just going to make it worse."  
  
"But..." Duo stuttered, staring at the door. "She's so happy when she's with me! I know I want to spend every minute of the day with her, and... I'm sure she feels the same!"  
  
Li sighed and smiled. "All right, go ahead," she moved aside to let him pass. When Duo had left, Quatre put his arms around Li's shoulders comfortingly.  
  
"He really does love her..." Quatre said, tightening his grip on Li.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo walked onto the deck to see Mia, sitting on the cold wood, leaning against the railing, hugging her knees to her chest and sobbing. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly. "Shhh..."  
  
Mia sobbed in his grip. "Why do you have to go..."  
  
Duo smiled warmly. "That's just how things go sometimes. But we should spend as much time together now... while we still can..."  
  
Mia smiled slightly, tears still running softly down her face. "Alright..." she moved closer into Duo's arms, only half-heartedly agreeing with him.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The others were still moping around the living room when they heard glass shatter from Kio's room.   
  
They all ran towards her doorway, but Heero got there first. "Oh god... Kio...!" he ran into the bedroom frantically, glass shattered all over the carpet. Kio was lying in the middle of it, letting the shards pierce her flesh. "Someone get some alchohal and bandages!" Heero shouted, his now bloody feet standing on the many crystalline shards. He slowly picked Kio up, the extra weight putting more pressure on his already bleeding feet. He lay her on her stomach on the bed, silencing any arguments with the stern look in his eyes.  
  
Li and Rebi returned with a bottle of alchohal and lots of bandages. Heero motioned for them all to leave.  
  
Only then did Kio speak. "Thank you Hee-chan..."  
  
Heero looked at her, his eyes slightly softer but still remained the stern look. "Why did you do that Kiomay?" he questioned, pulling up the back of her shirt a bit and gently pulling out the glass shards, cutting his own hands in the process.  
  
"I got scared..." she muttered, clenching her teeth as Heero dabbed alchohal on the cuts.  
  
"Well don't do it again," he said, finishing her back and the backs of her arms. "Do you want me to get one of the girls to finish up?"  
  
Kio shook her head. "It's either my Hee-chan, or nobody."  
  
Heero was slightly embarassed to bandage Kio's lower half, but seeing as he didn't want it to get an infection, he finished the bandaging while trying to keep his mind elsewhere.  
  
Kio glanced at his blood soaked hands and feet. "Now it's my turn," she said, sitting up and pulling Heero's hand towards her. Heero hissed as the first drop of alchohal hit the cut. "Honestly Heero," sighed Kio. "It won't kill you! Now be a good boy and let me finish!"  
  
After Kio had finished bandaging Heero's hands and feet, she lay back on her bed, exhausted. Heero lay beside her on his side, equally tired. Kio moved so her back was basically molded against his chest. She yawned. "Night Hee-chan..." she muttered before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Heero wrapped his bandaged hands around her body gently, pressing her closer to him. "Goodnight Kio..." and he too drifted into a deep slumber.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trowa led a weeping Rebi up the stairs and onto the roof with hopes that the drifting clouds would calm her. Luckily, the sight of white puffs passing leisurly over the pale blue sky seemed to do the trick. Trowa wrapped his arms around her lightly from behind. "Thank you Trowa..." she mumbled, sinking into his gentle grip.  
  
Trowa tightened his grip on her. "Rebi..."  
  
Rebi looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "Yeah?" she sniffed.  
  
"I love you... more than anyone else. No matter what, I WILL find a way back to you!" Trowa exclaimed, sounding very confident.  
  
Rebi smiled. "I know you will..." she said softly. "I know you will..." she whispered, as if reassuring herself.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quatre and Li took Rebi and Trowa's spots on the couch. Quatre was still hugging Li lightly around the shoulders.  
  
"We knew this would be soon," he whispered soothingly. "So let's just make the most of this last week."  
  
"YOU KNEW THIS WOULD BE SOON?!?!?!?" Em screeched.  
  
Wufei answered her. "By the conditions of the Gundams, we knew it couldn't be much longer..."  
  
"YOU KNEW?!" she turned to him, anger filling her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, her voice softer and quivering as tears threatened to fall.  
  
Wufei could only look away sadly and Em ran out of the room, a few tears escaping her eyes. Wufei stayed where he was, putting his soldier face back on.  
  
"Wufei..." Quatre mumbled quietly.  
  
"Winner, we have ALL lost track of our real mission; to get back home! We are about to complete it, no matter what memories lie behind here," Wufei snapped.  
  
Li stood up angrily, very out of character. "Wufei! Are you just going to break her like that!?" Wufei looked puzzled. Li continued. "She's wanted to see you were real ever since she first saw you! Now you're turning into an obnoxious jerk and she won't even care if you leave! Is that what you want!? Or do you want her to remember you as HER Nataku?!"  
  
Wufei thought this over, bowed deeply, and walked off down the hall.  
  
Li looked confused as she returned to her seat beside Quatre. "What was the bow for?"  
  
Quatre decided to explain. "Wufei, who's used to the old traditions, that's his way of saying 'thank you'," Quatre smiled that Li was able to change Wufei's mind.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wufei knocked on the door of the bedroom that Em and Li shared. He recieved an angered 'go away' from inside.  
  
He kept knocking until Em opened the door. "What do you want, Chang?" she growled.  
  
Wufei flinched at the way she spat out his last name. "I... want to apologize..."  
  
"Oh really?" said Em, obviously not convinced. "Then you'd better come in. The all mighty Chang will take a long time to apologize!" she snapped. moving aside and letting him walk into the room. "Well?" she questioned, leaning against the now closed door.  
  
Wufei sighed. "Listen, I'm just angry about leaving and I took it out on you," Wufei bowed very deeply and stayed in that position as he continued. "I am deeply sorry and I am here to ask for your forgiveness."  
  
Em seemed to be thinking and then grinned. "Okay!" she yelled, jumping on Wufei's back, her arms gripped around his neck. "Take me to the bed," Em demanded. Wufei shook his head and dropped Em on the bed, standing beside it. "Sit Wuffie," Em commanded. Wufei sat on the bed, not even slightly annoyed at Em's new pet name. Em pouted. "Aw... You're no fun..." she got a mischevious glint in her eye before jumping on Wufei, forcing him to the mattress. Wufei looked puzzled by her actions and silently wondered to himself if she'd been drinking.  
  
Em pressed herself against the front of Wufei's body, causing him to blush voilently. "Nataku? What are you doing?" he mentally thanked the gods that his voice didn't crack.  
  
"Experimenting..." Em replied, beginning to kiss Wufei passionately. When she realized Wufei wasn't bothered by this, she decided to deepen the kiss by exploring his mouth with her tongue.  
  
When they finally broke off, the were both gasping for breath. Wufei stayed silent while Em spoke. "No wonder Mia and Duo are making out every two seconds. I hate to say it, but Mia was right. I HAVE been dying to get you like that!" Em grinned widely and Wufei's blush deepened.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
END CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Well, sorry it took so long to get out. I was sick for two weeks and I lost the duotang that contains my fanfic. Needless to say, I was freaking out. I also have exams right now. Anywho, enough of my ranting. Please review, they help me a lot. 


	16. Carnival, Terrific!

California or Bust! - Chapter Sixteen: Carnival Terrific!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Well! I'm still alive, just thought I'd let you know. We have the old computer set up and cleaned out now, so my brother can play the Sims(TM) on it. But... I have to re-borrow the expansion packs still, so I'm currently on the old computer while he's on mine, typing up fanfiction for you guys. This thing doesn't have internet access, so that's all it's good for to me. I hopefully will be able to get you guys a lot of new chapters before I go off to the land of the flat (Saskatchewan) for a wedding. I will be there from the 15th to the 19th, and maybe more. I might be getting a job soon too, so that will eat some time, but not that much. Anyway, enough of my talking. On with the fanfiction! (Oh yes, reviews are VERY much appreciated).  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone woke up at roughly eight am the next morning, Saturday. Quatre, Li, Heero, Em, Trowa, Wufei, and Rebi were all gathered in the kitchen. The other three were still asleep.  
  
"So why hasn't anyone been going to school or work recently?" Quatre asked, trying to make conversation as he helped Li serve breakfast.  
  
"We have a break," replied Em, speaking for those who had school.  
  
"And we took a break," spoke Rebi for people who were working. "We've had these two-weeks of vacation planned for some time."  
  
Li sat down after she finished placing the food on the table. "So what's scheduled for today anyhow Rebi?"  
  
Rebi pondered on this for a minute and then suddenly gasped. "CARNIVAL!!!"  
  
That outburst rendered two loud 'thuds' from down the hall. Em sipped her coffee calmly. "Sounds like somebody's awake."  
  
"Or two somebodys," added Wufei as a groggy Mia and Duo dragged themselves into the kitchen and over to the coffee pot.  
  
"Not getting enough sleep Mia?" grinned Rebi.  
  
Mia yawned widely, putting a hand over her mouth as she did so. "Shu'up..."  
  
Rebi grinned even wider. "And why would THAT be?" Mia stuck her tongue out at Rebi angrily but Rebi just as quickly came up with another comeback. "You sure that wasn't for Duo?"  
  
Mia opened her mouth as if to say something but decided against it and sat down at the table, glaring at Rebi.  
  
Duo grinned, blushing slightly. "So what was that yelling about?"  
  
"oh, Rebi was just announcing that we were going to the carnival today," replied Li.  
  
Duo and Mia's ears perked at this. "Carnival?" They asked in unison.  
  
"As in games, rides, and shows?" Mia questioned excitedly. Rebi nodded.  
  
"And cotton candy, popcorn, and soft pretzles?" Duo asked and again Rebi nodded.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!!!" Mia and Duo both yelled as another 'thud' was heard from downstairs.  
  
"Kio-chan's up," Rebi sang.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After everyone had eaten breakfast and were ready to go, it had already progressed to be ten am, and they decided to head out.  
  
Quatre smiled. "I'm glad everyone's gone back to acting normal." He looked over and saw Rebi and Mia having a vicious thumb war in the back seat of the van, laughing insanely. "Well, as normal as this group ever was."  
  
"We figured we may as well enjoy our last week here, and we can't very well do that when we're all moping," spoke Trowa, saying the most he'd said in a long while.  
  
Rebi snuggled closer to Trowa as Li slowed the vehical. "OK!" Li yelled, over the noise of everyone chatting excitedly. "Pile out!"  
  
The gang headed into the crowded carnival, arguing over what to do first.  
  
"Rides!"  
  
"Games!"  
  
"COTTON CANDY!!!"  
  
Mia whistled. "Guys! Shut up for a second!"  
  
"Wow Mia," said Em. "I didn't know you could whistle!"  
  
Mia shrugged. "I can't. Oh well! Anyhow, we need to figure out what we're doing here, not just sit around yelling at eachother."  
  
"So, 'almighty master-planner', what do you suggest we do?" Kio retorted sarcastically.  
  
Mia closed her eyes to think for a minute. "I've got it!" Mia yelled suddenly, startling passerbys. "We just split up and meet back at the front gates by say... eight?"  
  
"What a stupid idea," said Kio. "Let's do it."  
  
So the gang split up and went their separate ways. Kio and Heero, Mia and Duo, Rebi and Trowa, Quatre and Li, and Em and Wufei.  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" questioned a very confused Heero.  
  
Kio grinned evilly. "A shootout!" Heero gulped. Somehow, the thought of Kio with a gun, a very LARGE gun, did NOT comfort him in the least.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mia and Duo had ran as quickly as they could to the only roller coaster at the carnival.  
  
"I hate this part..." Mia mumbled as the car began the climb to the top of a huge drop.  
  
"Why?" Duo questioned, attempting to look at her but unable to see through the shoulder resraints. He thought about it for a second, seeing as she didn't answer, and replied with his own question. "'Cause it makes you feel like you have to go to the bathroom?"  
  
Mia paused and began laughing. "Yeah! You're ri-IIIIIIIIGHT!"  
  
(AN: Am I the only on that feels like that on the incline to a roller coaster? XD)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rebi was watching a circus preformance in the main tent, starry-eyed. "Wow! Isn't it neat Trowa? ...Trowa?" Rebi looked to where he was sitting a moment before, only to find it empty, excluding the stuffed lion sitting on the chair that he had won for her earlier. "Uh oh..." she mumbled, deciding that staying where she was, was probably the best at the moment, seeing as the show was currently about to start.  
  
As Rebi sat down, she heard the ringmaster announce something that made her want the Earth to open up and swallow her whole. "And now, we have a guest from the audience who works for another circus troupe, show us how it's done where THEY come from!"  
  
"Oh no..." Rebi mumbled as she saw a familiar silhouette walk into the ring.  
  
"Introducing... Noname!"  
  
Rebi sighed, he was smart enough not to use his real name. That was a relief. Rebi watched intently as Trowa preformed a variation of the act he had preformed travelling with the circus group on L3. Needless to say, he outshone every other acrobat artist in the show.  
  
She ran down to the ring after the show had finished, and flung her arms around Trowa's neck. She giggled. "Ew... You're all sweaty! And where did you get your costume?"  
  
Trowa looked down at his usual clown outfit and half-mask. "I keep them with me, just in case. Water ride next?" he practically pleaded, boiling in the heat of the tent.  
  
"Sure thing!" yelled Rebi. "Let's go!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quatre and Li had decided to start out with a calm ride. They gazed at the ground from their seats on the ferris wheel, Li clinging to Quatre's arm.  
  
"Don't like heights tenshi?" Quatre asked. Li replied by shaking her head vigorously. "Don't worry, we'll be moving again soon," he reassured her. Sure enough, they once again began to move and Li relaxed.  
  
"Thank you..." she mumbled.  
  
"Not a problem," Quatre replied with a smile, kissing Li gently on the forehead.  
  
"What am I going to do when you leave?" Li asked, her voice quivering with worry.  
  
Quatre hugged her closer to him. "Don't worry so much. As I said before, and as Trowa has been saying to me for a while, we WILL find a way back here! This is the greatest time we've ever had and I know that if I can't come back to you here, I won't be leaving. But if we got here once, there's no reason we can't come here again!" Quatre spoke with confidence. Li nodded in agreement and they rode out the rest of their ride in silence.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Em and Wufei walked through the 'house of mirrors' cautiously, trying to decipher what may be a mirror and what may be an actual passageway.  
  
"Dammit! Why do they clean the mirrors so well?!" Em cursed, running her hands along the mirrors to try and find the passage.  
  
Wufei, on the other hand, was getting very peeved. "That's it! This way!" he yelled, running foreward and, unfortunately, right into one of the nicely cleaned mirrors, face-first.  
  
"Shit! Wu! Did you break it?!" Em yelled, pulling him away from the mirror.  
  
"Well... I don't THINK it's broken..." Wufei muttered, gingerly touching his now bleeding nose.  
  
Em ran her hands over the mirror's surface. "Nope! Not even a scratch!" Wufei glared at her and Em turned to look at him. "Shit Wu! Look at your nose! Come on! We're going to the infirmary. Now!" Em declared, dragging Wufei off before he could even argue.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero and Kio were standing in one of the longest que lines in the park.  
  
"What are we in line FOR anyway?" questioned Heero curiously.  
  
Kio grinned widely. "The zipper."  
  
"The what?" asked Heero.  
  
"the zipper! It's basically where you sit in a box thingy and a conveyor goes around vertically while the box thingy spins. It's a very dizzy ride," Kio explained.  
  
"I see..." muttered Heero, still having no idea what she was talking about, as the ride finally came into view. "Oh k'so..."  
  
(AN: In real-life, Kio-chan actually dragged me on that sucker. Damn, I felt dizzy for about an hour afterwards...)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo and Mia were walking through the millions of stands of games when they ran into Lisi and Quatre.  
  
"Hey guys! What have you two been up to?" Mia asked enthusiastically.  
  
Li shrugged. "Nothing much, but we DID go on the ferris wheel and stuff."  
  
"And now we're just going to play some games until eight," added Quatre, noting that the time was now seven thirty pm.  
  
"Bet I can beat you at the ballon pop Quat!" challenged Duo.  
  
Quatre grinned. "You're on!"  
  
Mia and Li sighed before turning to eachother and shrugged. "Boys."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Before the gang knew it, it was eight o'clock.  
  
"C'mon babe! One more game! I almost beat him!" Duo whined about his losses to Quatre in the carnival games. "Who knew he was a carnival game junkie?!" Quatre grinned sheepishly at Duo's comment.  
  
"Yeah yeah, sure you did. Just like the last eighteen times, eh?" Mia mumbled as they walked towards the front gate.  
  
"Hey look! There's Kio and Heero!" Li exclaimed, pointing to the couple waiting at the front gate. Heero seemed a little woozy and Kio was attempting to comfort him.  
  
"What's up?" questioned Mia as they got closer.  
  
Kio shrugged. "We went on the zipper."  
  
"Ah..." Mia muttered understandingly. "The infamous make you lose your lunch zipper."  
  
"Shut up," growled Heero as best he could.  
  
"Guys! Over here!" Rebi yelled, running towards them, dragging Trowa behind her.  
  
"Hey! T-man! What happened to you?" Duo asked, seeing as both Trowa and Rebi were soaked from head to toe.  
  
Rebi grinned widely. "We went on the waterslides next door."  
  
"But... they're closed..." mumbled Mia.  
  
"I know," Rebi grinned mischeviously.  
  
"Ooohhh...." cooed Mia, smirking. "Nice Rebi!"  
  
"Thank you, thank you," bowed Rebi. "Where are Em and Wu-man?"  
  
Mia looked around. "Uh oh, better check the infirmary!"  
  
Sure enough, when the group of eight entered the medical center, they heard the familiar voices of their two friends.  
  
"Just keep the ice on it!" ordered Em.  
  
"Fine," growled Wufei.  
  
"Em, what did you do to poor Wufei?" questioned Rebi.  
  
"Nothing!" protested Em. "He ran into a mirrored wall!"  
  
Everyone, even Trowa, promptly broke into fits of laughted, and Wufei was yelling 'Shut up!' along with a variety of Chinese swears over the noise.  
  
"Don't worry," said Em, after the laughter had died down. "I think he hurt his pride more than his nose."  
  
This issued another fit of laughter before they finally calmed down and began to head home.  
  
/END CHAPTER SIXTEEN/  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: There you have it! It only took me about an hour and a half to type this up! (It takes me that long?! O.O) Oh well... I went to Cirque du Soleil last night, and I am utterly exhausted, but it was BLOODY AMAZING! If you haven't seen it, I suggest going to it. Oh, and kids, don't try to sneak into closed water parks please. It IS illegal. Ja for now! 


	17. OZ, Getting Closer?

California or Bust! - Chapter Seventeen: OZ, Getting Closer?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Whoot! Second chapter in one day! Maybe I can finish before I have to go to my dads? Let's find out! On to the chapter!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The gang woke up at about eight the next morning. They had all gone to sleep as soon as they got home, seeing that today, they were going to...  
  
"The what?!" spluttered Wufei.  
  
"No way in hell," growled Heero.  
  
"This is a bit too much, even for me!" Duo protested.  
  
"Too bad, we're already booked for ten," glared Kio.  
  
"But Mia-babe..." Duo whined pathetically.  
  
"We're going and that's that!" declared Mia.  
  
"Besides," said Li, "it's not like you actually have to DO anything! It's a spa for heaven's sake! Not death row!"  
  
"May as well be..." muttered Wufei.  
  
Em punched Wufei in the arm, and with many arguments and protests, they were on their way.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"All right guys! See you in three hours!" Mia waved, grinning as the girls left to their days' scheduled activities.  
  
"Gym?" questioned Duo.  
  
The rest of the guys nodded. "Gym!"  
  
While the guys headed off to the gym, the girls were off to various spa treatments; herbal wraps, massages, ect. until one pm, when they all met up again in the lounge.  
  
"Why were you girls so persistant on us bringing our swinsuits? We didn't even use them," stated Heero.  
  
"Yeah!" added Duo, slightly peeved at having to remember that stupid duffle bag wherever he went.  
  
"Well," began Mia, "we're going to the traditional style Japanese hot tub here. Our booking is at two, so we have time to change and go to the opposite sides."  
  
"Opposite sides?" asked a very confused Duo.  
  
"Yes you baka. TRADITIONAL, meaning you're only supposed to be wearing a towel, so males on one side and females on the other," Heero growled.  
  
"But you don't have to here. We just are. So STAY ON YOUR SIDE!" Kio glared.  
  
Duo grinned before Mia fwapped him on the head. "Don't try anything or you'll be kicked out, not to mention beaten to a bloody pulp by the rest of the girls and myself."  
  
Duo gulped nervously as the girls once again left, leaving the guys to head off to their side of the huge hot tub.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rebi sighed deeply as she slipped into the neck-high water. "So relaxing..."  
  
Four more sighs were heard as the other girls slip into the water. "Good for the muscles..." mumbled Li.  
  
Em snorted. "Who cares! It's awesome even if it... caused brain damage!"  
  
"But that wouldn't affect you Em," smirked Mia.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Em yelled, splashing Mia across the way.  
  
"Guys, um... girls? Knock it off. We came here to relax and we DON'T want to get kicked out," commanded Li.  
  
"So what should we talk about?" asked Rebi, trying to find a way to break the silence.  
  
"Relationships," replied Kio, out of the blue.  
  
"Okay!" said Mia. "How 'bout this. We go in order of the pilot's numbers, then the one after them will describe their relationship and consult the others. So it'll go Kio, I'll describe. Me, Rebi describes. Rebi, Li describes. Li, Em describes. And Em, Kio describes. Okay?"  
  
"Sure!" answered Li. "Go ahead Mia."  
  
Mia pondered for a minute. "Well... Kio and Heero... hm... Close enough to go on a date but not close enough to DO anything too serious. Unless Kio had a sugar high and she drugged Heero's coffee or something."  
  
The other girls giggled and nodded while Kio glared venomously at Mia.  
  
"Your turn Rebi," Em said, still giggling.  
  
"Hm..." thought Rebi. "One word to describe Mia and Duo's relationship... bed."  
  
Everyone broke out into fits of laughter, including Mia. "I haven't gone THAT far!" she yelled.  
  
"Well how far HAVE you gone?" asked Rebi.  
  
"Not tellin'. Go Li," said Mia, evading the subject entirely.  
  
Li thought for a moment. "Well, I think that Rebi and Trowa are practically, how to put it, married?"  
  
The others giggled. Rebi blushed. "NO!"  
  
"Yes," confirmed Mia, recieving various 'yes' answers from the others.  
  
"ARG!" yelled Rebi, sinking lower into the warm water.  
  
"Em's turn!" yelled Mia, ignoring the now pouting Rebi.  
  
Em cleared her throat. "Quat and Li... Not close enough to do anything serious, but that's only 'cause they're so nice and innocent and all."  
  
"Agreed," said Mia. "Okay! Go ahead Kio."  
  
"Em and Wufei, fine as long as they're not in public, otherwise Wufei's whole 'pride' thing'll take over with being an 'onna'," Kio said.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Unless you can convince him otherwise," added Mia.  
  
"Hm..." pondered Em and the others laughed.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The guys were just relaxing in the warm waters until Duo interrupted the silence. "So... What should the topic of discussion be here?"  
  
The rest of the guys were deep in thought until Wufei spoke up. "How about how far everyone's gone in these relationships. And be honest."  
  
Quatre spoke first. "Well, Lisi and I haven't done anything that bad. The worst may have been french kissing..."  
  
"Ooooh! Quat stuck his tongue in someone's mouth!" Duo cooed, causing said blonde to turn a deep shade of red.  
  
"And what about you Maxwell? Hm?" Wufei asked smugly.  
  
Duo blushed. "We haven't gone THAT far... just..."  
  
Duo was interrupted by Wufei. "Bet he already fucked her."  
  
Duo turned crimson. "I DID NOT YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!"  
  
Wufei, on the other hand, remained calm. "Look who's talking."  
  
Heero and Trowa had to struggle to hold Duo back to prevent him from killing Wufei. "Calm down Duo!" yelled Heero.  
  
"What ARE you guys yelling about over there?!" called Em.  
  
"NOTHING!!!" yelled all five red-faced pilots at once.  
  
"Whatever," Em called, going back to her own side's conversation.  
  
Quatre cleared his throat. "Um... how about you Wufei?" he asked, attempting to make some conversation.  
  
Wufei snorted. "I went no farther than you Winner."  
  
"And you Trowa?" Quatre questioned, turning to his fellow pilot.  
  
"Nothing too far..." mumbled Trowa.  
  
"Like making out on the roof isn't far?" remarked Heero.  
  
Trowa glared at him. "I went no farther than topless."  
  
"Same here!" piped up Duo, glad that someone had finally gone as far as he had.  
  
"Well then... That leaves Heero," said Trowa.  
  
The guys all turned to look at him and Heero suddenly became very red. Quatre gasped. "Heero! You DIDN'T!"  
  
"NO!" shouted Heero, going even redder in the face. "Nothing like that! I stopped it before it got THAT close! Mind you... I HAVE gone farther than all of you have..."  
  
Duo looked slack-jawed. "And you complain about ME?! Hmph!"  
  
The other pilots just laughed. They were snapped roughly out of their merriment when there was a loud crash as the divder in the center fell. Luckily, no one was near it at the time.  
  
"What was that?!" screeched Em.  
  
It was then that Heero and Kio both noticed the familiar suits standing, backs facing them, at the other end of the hot tub. They made eye contact before nodding and quickly ushering the two groups into the separate change rooms.  
  
Kio and Heero didn't explain until both groups had changed and met up in the lobby.  
  
Mia stopped walking. "Okay! I DEMAND to know what's going on!"  
  
Heero took a deep breath and sighed. "OZ found us here."  
  
"WHAT?!" all eight (excluding Kio and Heero) yelled.  
  
"But how?!" protested Duo. "So fast?!"  
  
"Don't worry. They haven't found the home address yet so hopefully they won't know where we are. I think that first day we saw them, they were just looking. They don't recognize the girls. Yet," Heero stated. "Now I think we should get moving unless we want to get caught."  
  
The gang nodded and headed for home.  
  
When they got back, the girls began preparing dinner while the guys sat in the kitchen so everyone could talk.  
  
"So... How come there's still an OZ if Treize is dead?" asked Rebi curiously.  
  
"Unfortunately, we did not manage to kill Daiken, like we thought we had, and he re-built the empire," replied Heero calmly.  
  
"Ah..." muttered Rebi as she finished cutting vegetables. "This enough Mia?"  
  
Mia looked over Rebi's work. "Yep, you're done and free to go Rebi!"  
  
"YAY!" yelled Rebi, doing a little happy dance around the kitchen. She paused when she noticed the pilots staring at her. "What?"  
  
Trowa shook his head. "Nevermind..."  
  
"At least she's not parading around in her underpants..." interrupted Mia.  
  
The others snickered as Trowa unexpectedly blushed. Rebi glared. "I was little!"  
  
"And you still are," replied Mia. "A year by me."  
  
"Oh shut up!" yelled Rebi childishly.  
  
The pilots looked confused and Li took the librity to explain. "Mia's exactly three hundred and sixty days older than Rebi."  
  
The pilots all 'oohed' before Duo asked another question. "So is she the oldest?"  
  
"Nope," replied Li. "I am, then Mia, then Em, then Kio, and last is Rebi. Anymore questions?" When she recieved various 'no' answeres, she returned to frying the chicken. "FRY MY MINIONS! FRY! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" she recieved many weird looks for that one.  
  
/END CHAPTER SEVENTEEN/  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: MWAHA! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! I ROCK! dances And now I know it takes me exactly an hour and a half to finish each chapter. Cool. At the very end of this fanfic, which is coming up very soon, I will explain a little bit more about the characters in this fanfic compared to their real-life personalities. Can you guess which one is me? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	18. Last Dance

California or Bust! - Chapter Eighteen: Last Dance  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Another chapter. Let's see if I can do three in one day! Though I may not post this one for a little longer. We'll see.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Shit, been forgetting this again, haven't I? I don't own Gundam Wing, any board games mentioned, or anything else either. All original characters are property of their real life personas. Thank you. D'oh! XD  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That was a great dinner babe!" called Duo, gently patting his full stomach.  
  
"Everyone helped..." mumbled Mia, slightly embarassed at the compliment.  
  
"But no one makes a stir-fry like Mia!" yelled Rebi, stuffing the last of her food into her mouth. "Yum..."  
  
Li yawned deeply. "That was good... Now I'm tired."  
  
Mia blinked and sat up straight. "Someone move the tables out of the living room! I've got an idea!" she yelled, runningn off down the hall.  
  
Kio and Rebi looked confused but dragged the tables out of the large living room.  
  
Kio looked down the hallway, hearing a loud 'thud'. "What the hell are you doing Mia?!"  
  
The next thing they knew, Mia was dragging her mattress down the hallway. "This," she said, dropping it in the middle of the living room, "is what I'm doing! Go get the other mattresses!" she ordered, and everyone set out.  
  
Soon, they had five mattresses piled with blankets, taking up the entire floor space of the living room.  
  
Mia jumped onto the new 'nest', stretching leisurely. "It's a big bed! Like having a sleepover 'til the guys leave..."  
  
"But... they're more like five separate beds..." mumbled Li, looking around the room.  
  
"That's 'cause I ain't sleeping anywhere NEAR Rebi! She practically mauls you in her sleep!" Mia proclaimed.  
  
Trowa laughed and hugged Rebi. "I don't mind. I'll sleep with her." Rebi blushed and grinned at him.  
  
"And everyone else is sleeping like this!" called Mia sternly. "Li and Quatre, Kio and Heero, Em and Wufei, and myself and Duo! No arguments!"  
  
Everyone sighed and nodded, knowing by now that they couldn't argue with Mia, and were too tired to try otherwise.  
  
Eventually, everyone was so tired that they decided to finally go to slepe, around eleven o'clock.  
  
Kio yawned, flopping down on one of the mattresses near a wall. "I'm so tired... How about you Hee-chan?"  
  
Heero turned to her, stripping off his shirt and pants, leaving him in only a pair of boxers. "Yes..." he yawned, sliding beneath the covers.  
  
Kio grinned widely and joined him beneath the blankets. "I love you Hee-chan..." she muttered before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo jumped under the covers, only in his boxers. He patted the empty space beside him. "Come on Mia-babe. Time for sleep."  
  
Mia smiled before yawning and crawling into bed beside Duo. "Yeah yeah. 'Night, love ya baby..." she muttered, snuggling closer to Duo before closing her eyes.  
  
Duo smiled into Mia's hair as she pulled her closer so her back was against his chest and his arms were around her waist. "Goodnight Mia."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rebi giggled profusely, hugging Trowa around the neck, causing them both to collapse onto the mattress behind them. "Oops! Sorry Trowa!"  
  
Trowa smiled, trying to regain his composure. "It's alright Rebi, don't worry about it."  
  
Rebi grinned widely, snuggling into Trowa's chest. "Okay... G'night then. I love you Trowa..." she mumbled before falling into the deep pit that is sleep.  
  
Trowa smiled to himself, hugging Rebi and closing his own eyes. "I love you too..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Li giggled. "I wonder how long it will take them to realize we stole one of their blankets."  
  
Quatre snickered. "Let's steal a pillow!"  
  
Li nodded and the two, giggling the entire time, swiped Mia and Duo's pillows out from under their heads. They quickly ran back to their own mattress, hiding under the covers like little children, still giggling.  
  
"Hey!" screeched Mia, storming over to their mattress. "Give me back my pillow!"  
  
"Mine too!" yelled Duo.  
  
Mia then noticed the giant giggling lump with two voices and raised an eyebrow. "Get a room guys," she grumbled, snatching a pillow from their mattress and returning to her own. Duo promptly followed.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Em was jumping up and down on the huge pile of blankets happily. "Yay!" she stopped jumping when she noticed Wufei glaring. "What's up Wu?"  
  
Wufei continued to glare. "You expect me to share a bed with an onna?!"  
  
Mia sighed as she snuggled up beside Duo. "Oh great, here comes the whole pride system."  
  
Em returned Wufei's glare. "Wufei, for once in your life, stop being an asshole. All the people here know all about you so get over it!"  
  
Wufei stared at Em for a long time before smiling and sliding into bed next to her. He kisses her lightly on the cheek. "Gomen nasai. Thank you."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The gang just decided to lay low and hang around the house for the next two days. But... six games of Monopoly, twenty-three games of checkers and eighty two card games later, they decided they needed something to do. So out came the good ol' newspaper to look for activities.  
  
"Hey! Guys! Look at this!" Mia exclaimed, pointing to an add she had highlighted. "It's an opening for a new beach-side restaurant! They're having a huge opening with music and stuff!"  
  
"Sounds good," said Kio. "When is it?"  
  
"Three pm this afternoon," replied Rebi, reading over Mia's shoulder.  
  
Li checked her watch. "It's one now, so we should start getting ready. This place is on the other side of town."  
  
Everyone nodded, leaving to get ready.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Thank you for riding with kick-ass taxi service. Please exit through the door to your left," Mia commanded, stopping the van.  
  
"I cannot believe we let you drive!" exclaimed Kio, attempting to un-frizz her hair.  
  
Mia huffed. "Least I'm not a crazy Vegas dirver!"  
  
"May as well be," retorted Kio. Mia twitched.  
  
"Come on guys," Li stepped in. "No fighting, remember? We're here to have fun."  
  
Mia sighed and gave Li a grin. "Yes boss. I'll be good," with that she saluted and marched off.  
  
Kio grumbled. "Fine." And they all headed into the restaurant.  
  
"Wow! It's huge!" shouted Rebi before she was 'shushed' by her friends.  
  
"Jeeze, not so loud Rebi. You'll wake the undead!" yelled Em.  
  
Mia blinked, confused. "But I'm already awake!" she protested.  
  
Em rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."  
  
"I know, I just like to bug you," grinned Mia.  
  
Em fwapped her on the side of the head as a waiter came up to them. "Hello. I will be your waiter this afternoon. Would you like to eat inside or outside?"  
  
"Outside!" shouted Rebi. Everyone else nodded in agreement.  
  
"Very well," replied their waiter. "Follow me please."  
  
The gang all followed the waiter onto the enormus patio outside. "Would you like two tables of five or five tables of two?" asked the waiter.  
  
Mia answered before the others could. "Five tables of two please."  
  
"Alright. This way please," the waiter responded, leading them all to their tables which were shaded by big moss-green umbrellas.  
  
Everyone ordered drinks only, knowing they would need them if they were to be dancing and also because they had eaten lunch before they arrived.  
  
As 'Tango Shoes' by Biff Naked began to play, the girls promptly dragged the guys off to dance. This, being a fast song, brought everyone back to their tables for a quick drink before the next song began to play.  
  
Heero wrapped his arms lightly around Kio's waist as the song became recognizable as 'Beautiful Goodbye' by Amanda Marshall.  
  
Kio grinned up at him, tears slowly filling her eyes as she knew this would be the last of the days she looked at his face.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo and Mia began to dance slowly, smiling at the moment. Mia moved so she was nestled into Duo's chest. Duo returned the action by hugging her around the waist and drawing her closer.  
  
Mia smiled, even though she knew he couldn't see it. "This is nice... But it's going to make me cry..." she sniffled as she said this.  
  
"Why?" questioned Duo, slightly worried.  
  
Mia smiled again, this time looking at him. "Because tomorrow you leave..." Just as she said this, her voice faultered and tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
Duo wiped away the tears. "Listen, don't talk like that. Enjoy today, ignore tomorrow. We'll be back so don't worry so much."  
  
Mia nodded, surpressing any further tears and just enjoying the moment.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rebi and Trowa were dancing slowly, Rebi snuggling into Trowa's chest.  
  
Rebi sighed deeply. "This almost seems like a fairy tale... Only with a sadder ending..."  
  
Trowa smiled at her. "Hey, cheer up. We don't have to leave without saying goodbye, and we'll always have memories... So don't get so sad..."  
  
"Okay..." Rebi nodded, falling silent and simply letting the tears fall unchecked down her face.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Li and Quatre were dancing elegantly in the middle of the dance floor. They were smiling at eachother, tears filling both pairs of eyes.  
  
Quatre spoke first. "This is simply more of a 'see you later' then 'goodbye'..." he mumbled.  
  
Li nodded, grinning widely. "Yeah... We'll see you later... But how long?"  
  
"Well..." Quatre sighed. "I'm not really sure exactly... But as soon as we can, I promise we'll find our way back here someday..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Watch my feet 'Fei!" Em grumbled.  
  
Wufei blushed. "Sorry... I'm not used to slow dances..."  
  
Em sighed. "Okay...just relax, and you'll be fine."  
  
Wufei nodded. Em grinned. "Hey! That's better! Why so quiet 'Fei?"  
  
"Aren't you at ALL upset about us leaving?" Wufei asked.  
  
Em knew he meant himself leaving; he was just adding in the others to keep himself from being TOO embarassed. She sighed. "Of course I am... I'm just trying to forget it for the time being... I'll save the goodbyes for tomorrow..." Wufei nodded and held her closer.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The gang headed home, with all their maoning and grumbling, they managed to drag themselves to bed around ten, promptly falling asleep. Well, for the most part.  
  
"FIG!" screeched Lisi before really falling asleep.  
  
/END CHAPTER EIGHTEEN/  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: WOW! I'm done another one! Look at me go! Only one chapter left, and then the epilogue (which will have a VERY long author's note at the end explaining everything that I would like clarified). Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you did, click the little button and review, flame, chatter like a squirrel, I don't care! Just put something! 


	19. Farewells

California or Bust! - Chapter Nineteen: Farewells  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: FINAL CHAPTER! Thank you for sticking with me! The epilogue will be after this! ASK ME QUESTIONS TO ANSWER IN THE REVIEW!! Please.   
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything. OCs copyright of their real selves. I don't remember who GW is copyright of... XD  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Em woke to the smell of breakfast cooking. Gazing groggily around the room, she noted the other girls still fast asleep, the guys no where in sight. "Oh shit..." she muttered, walking over to Mia and kicking her in the side.  
  
This issued a loud yelp from Mia, waking the other girls in the room. "Shut up!" screeched Em. "They guys will hear!"  
  
"Speaking of the guys..." mumbled Li. "Where are they?"  
  
This is when the other girls noticed the guys were not in the room. "Good question..." Rebi said, gazing around the room quickly.  
  
Em shushed them before motioning for them to follow quietly. The five girls silently snuck to the main floor and peered through the kitchen doorway.  
  
Mia's jaw dropped at what she saw. No arguments, no bloodshed, no burning food? "What the hell happened to our guys?!" she screeched from the doorway, getting the attention of everyone in the room.  
  
"Oh dear..." mumbled Quatre. "Well, I suppose you girls may as well come in... We were going to wake you up in ten minutes anyway," he smiled.  
  
The girls cautiously made their way into the kitchen and Wufei snickered. "It's not a trap you know."  
  
Em glared and Wufei and the other guys pulled out the chairs around the table for the girls. The girls all thanked them and sat down.  
  
"And now! For a very un-burnt meal!" Duo announced, as the other guys and himself set almost every breakfast dish imaginable on the table.  
  
Rebi's eyes sparkled. "Wow... It looks so yummy!" Trowa blushed slightly at her comment.  
  
"Well, dig in! You don't want to offend the chefs, now do you?" prompted Duo.  
  
"You got it!" yelled Mia, beginning to stuff her face with the well-prepared food.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So what are we doing this afternoon? We don't have to leave until five..." Quatre mumbled.  
  
"I know!" called Rebi. "We could have a picnic! Out on the grass outside!"  
  
"Great idea!" Li clapped her hands together once. "Let's get going!"  
  
So that's how they spent the rest of their morning, digging through closets for picnic baskets and putting together lunches...  
  
"So where would we be eating?" questioned Kio, searching through the closet for a picnic basket.  
  
"There's a small park near the warehouse where we're keeping the gundams. It's near the shore," replied Heero, avoiding flying objects for mentioning their departure.  
  
"Don't remind me..." mumbled Kio, pulling a wicker picnic basket out of the closet. "Here it is!"  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Heero.  
  
"We wait for the others to finish," replied Kio.  
  
Heero looked around the hallway. "What about the mess?"  
  
Kio shrugged. "Not my problem," she said before leaving the hallway, Heero shrugging and following quickly.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yum..." drooled Duo, attempting to poke the freashly baked cookies.  
  
Mia swatted away his hands. "Don't touch! They're for lunch!"  
  
Duo pouted and Mia sighed. "Fine, you can have TWO after they're cooled," whispered Mia.  
  
"Yay!" danced Duo.  
  
Mia grinned, pulling another sheet of cookies out of the oven. "But don't tell. And if you eat one more than two, I'll have to kill you. We need a lot of them."  
  
Duo nodded. "Yes sir, Mia-babe."  
  
Mia smiled and rolled her eyes, handing Duo two cookies, which he promptly scarfed down.  
  
(AN: That is such a fun word. 'Scarfed'. giggles)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rebi coughed as she sorted through the dusty basement.  
  
"What are we looking for?" questioned Trowa, moving another cardboard box.  
  
"A picnic blanket," replied Rebi. "But any old blanket will do."  
  
Trowa nodded before continuing his search of the boxes. After about ten minutes of searching, he pulled out a very large blue blanket. Besides a few holes and grass stains, it was in pretty good shape. "Is this it?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes! Thanks Trowa!" exclaimed Rebi. "Now we only need to fold it, take it upstairs, and we're done!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Li and Quatre were just finishing making the rest of the sandwiches.  
  
"We have some leftover lettuce..." mumbled Quatre.  
  
Lisi grinned and put a piece of leftover lettuce on Quatre's head. "There! A beautiful hat!"  
  
Quatre laughed and put a piece of lettuce on Li's head. "Now you have a hat too!"  
  
Li giggled, taking another leaf of lettuce and chewing out a face in it. "A mask!"  
  
Quatre laughed, mimiking Li and the two continued to play with the leftover lettuce.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Em poured abother packet of juice crystals into the water. Wufei was standing beside her, stirring the pitchers that already had juice crystals in them.  
  
Em threw out the empty packages and turned to Wufei. "Say, if you ever come back, will you teach me how to use a katana?"  
  
Wufei grinned slightly. "Sure, but don't get your hopes up too high," he replied.  
  
"Yay!" Em smiled. "And I'm sure you'll be back! I just have a feeling, so better start preparing those lessons!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The gang packed up the lunches, drove out to the park, and ate fairly silently, just enjoying the rest of the quickly fading day.  
  
"K'so!" Mia jumped up. "I forgot something! I'll be back soon!" And before anyone could protest, she was running back towards the house.  
  
"Should I go after her?" asked Duo, looking slightly worried.  
  
"Nah, she'll be fine," replied Kio finishing her second sandwich.  
  
Heero stood up. "Well, I'd better start unloading the gundams. We're leaving on the shore at five," stated Heero, noting that it was already three-thirty.  
  
"Not a minute later," nodded Wufei.  
  
"Or a minute earlier," added Trowa, noticing the saddened look on Rebi's face.  
  
The gang sat talking quietly while waiting for Heero and Mia to return.  
  
Heero returned an hour later at four-thirty. "Mia isn't back yet?" he asked. The reply was many saddened people shaking their heads. Heer sighed stressfully, "Damn. I can only give her half an hour..."  
  
"But..." protested Duo.  
  
Heero shook his head. "Sorry, there's nothing I can do."  
  
Duo sighed. "Can I go look for her NOW?"  
  
Kio shook her head. "By the time you went to the house and back it'd be too late..."  
  
"Dammit..." muttered Duo sadly, looking back towards the house. "Hurry Mia..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS IT?!" screamed Mia, digging through every nook and cranny in her room. "I just bought it yesterday too! How could I lose it alre - AH HAH! Found it!" she yelled, holding up a small box just as the doorbell rang. "Damn!" Mia yelled, running to answer the door. "I don't have time for this!" she complained, pulling open the front door.  
  
Before she realized it, she was standing in front of Daiken and ten soldiers.  
  
"Oh... shit..." she muttered.  
  
"Excuse me miss, sorry to bother you again, but those gentlemen I mentioned before, have you by any chance seen them?" he asked, the soldiers peering around her and into the house.  
  
"Uh... Nope! Sorry!" Mia said, slamming the door in their face. "K'so!" she grumbled, locking the front foor and quickly running out the back.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The time was four forty-five. The five gundams were lined up on the sandy shore-side. The whole gang, excluding Mia, were standing in front of them, talking quietly to eachother.  
  
Kio held out a CD case to Heero, her cheeks tinged a light pink. "Here."  
  
Heer took the CD and raised an eyebrow. "What's this?"  
  
Kio blushed. "Just some songs I sang for fun and recorded... Don't you dare let anyone else listen though!" Kio glared.  
  
Heero smiled. "Thank you," he said, planting a feather-light kiss on her cheek. Kio's blush turned an even deeper shade of red.  
  
Rebi cleared her throat to gain Trowa's attention. Trowa looked at her and Rebi held out a gift bag to him. Trowa looked confused, taking the bag and peering inside of it. He laughed deeply and hugged her.  
  
Rebi smiled. "Glad you like it."  
  
Li secretly handed Quatre a large envelope. Quatre looked at it confusedly.  
  
"It's one of the copies of all the pictures that were taken that one day at Universal. Don't show the others until you get back to your time," Li whispered.  
  
Quatre nodded and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Em grinned, handing Wufei a picture of herself where, for once, she was smiling, willingly.  
  
"What's this?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Turn it over," smiled Em.  
  
Wufei turned over the picture and read the back aloud. "'Don't forget those katana lessons!' It's signed Em."  
  
Em grinned and nodded as Heero checked his watch. "Five more minutes..." he mumbled, frowning.  
  
Everyone became increasingly worried about Mia as they guys began to head towards their gundams.  
  
"WAIT!!!" a familiar voice yelled. The guys stopped and turned around to see Mia running towards them. She stopped in front of Duo so she could catch her breath. "Sorry... Daiken..."  
  
"Daiken was at the house?!" yelled Heero. Mia nodded. "So he was onto us..." Heero muttered.  
  
Mia nodded once again, holding the small box she had rescued from her room out to Duo. "Here..."  
  
Duo took the box and opened it to find a small amethyst keychain in the shape of a heart. "Wow..."  
  
Mia smiled. "So you don't... forget..."  
  
Duo grinned broadly. "I'd never forget you babe."  
  
Heero tapped Duo on the shoulder. "Time to go."  
  
Duo nodded and the other guys finished saying their goodbyes before they each climbed into their gundams.  
  
The girls stepped back and waved their tear-filled goodbyes before the gundams disappeared into the non-existance, leaving the five standing and waving at the sunset.  
  
/THE... END?!/  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Holy, crap. Now I have to do the epilogue, but I've done four chapters today! Okay, so I just typed them up, because I have them all written out, but still! Anyway, I hope you liked it, and if you did, review review review! Have you figured out who I am yet? I'll tell ya in the epilogue. 


	20. Epilogue

California or Bust! - Chapter Twenty: Epilogue  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Five girls in their early twenties sat huddled around a coffee table in the living room of their Californian home. On the table was a rustic looking photo album, which seemed to be the center of all the fuss.  
  
"Aw! How cute!" squealed the brunette.  
  
"Shut up," glared the blonde, turning the page and grinning. "And what do we have here?"  
  
The brunette blushed. "Hey!" she yelled, covering the picture with her hands.  
  
"Come on guys, no fighting," coaxed a girl with blonde streaks in her short, light brown hair.  
  
"Yes, it's just begginning to get annoying," grumbled a girl with shoulder-length red hair.  
  
The blonde 'hmphed'. "Fine... Who's up for Smash Bros. Melee?"  
  
"If you want to be beaten..." mumbled a dark-haired girl, standing from her spot on the couch. "Sure!"  
  
The blonde clicked on their Gamecube. "Prepare to die Kio," she said to the dark-haried girl.  
  
"Not a chance Mia," Kio replied, picking up a controller and flicking a lock of shoulder-length hair over her shoulder.  
  
A few minutes later, Kio had already beaten Mia. "You cheated!" whined Mia. "Please tell me she cheated Rebi!"  
  
The brunette grinned. "Nope, sorry," she replied.  
  
"Damn!" Mia swore.  
  
"Who's next? Em or Li?" challenged Kio.  
  
The girl with blonde streaks shook her head. "Not me. Go ahead Em."  
  
The red-head smirked. "Okay Kio! Prepare to fall from your castle!"  
  
After about twenty minutes of playing smash brothers, the group were interrupted by the doorbell's shrill cry.  
  
"I'll get it!" yelled Mia, running off.  
  
"Better not be those damn door to door salesmen again," grumbled Em, following Mia.  
  
Li grinned and shook her head, following the two.  
  
Rebi and Kio, who had just finished their smash bros. battle, looked at each other, nodded, and followed the rest of the gang out to the main entranceway.  
  
Mia pulled open the door and the five girls' jaws just dropped.  
  
"Hey babe, what's up?"  
  
"Hm..."  
  
"Hello again!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Hmph, onnas."  
  
/...THE END?/  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Okay, here comes the huge-ass author's note of doom! ahem First off, I'd like to thank everyone who review, because frankly, I have no idea that you read the bloody thing if you don't review. Secondly, I'm wondering if I should post the sequal. There is one, and it is a little bit more improved, writing style wise, than this one. I have the first few chapters written out, and am debating about posting. Give me your opinions people. Here are a few things I think you should know about the fic.  
  
HOW LONG DID IT TAKE TO WRITE?  
  
I roughly started this fanfic summer of 2002. I finished writing the last page during a school presentation (I was in the band and we weren't aloud to turn and watch the damn play yet we were allowed to read and write. Go figure.) in about May 2003. The sequal is seemingly taking SO much longer to write. XD  
  
SONGS THAT INSPIRED THIS FANFIC:  
  
I actually have a soundtrack, with a pretty cover and everything! The cover will be posted at http:caorbust. topcities. com/ (take out the spaces). Here is the CD list.  
  
1) Just Communication - Gundam Wing  
  
2) California Girls - Beach Boys  
  
3) Anything But Ordinary - Avril Lavigne  
  
4) Get this Party Started - PINK  
  
5) Vacation - Vitamin C  
  
6) Catch Me if You Can - Angel Via  
  
7) Stoneface - Veruca Salt  
  
8) All My Best Friends Are Metalheads - Less Than Jake  
  
9) If Only Tears Could Bring You Back - Midnight Sons  
  
10) Perfect - Maren Ord  
  
11) Dream About You - B2K  
  
12) It Was You - Ashley Ballrd with So Plush  
  
13) Dirrty - Chirstina Aguilera  
  
14) Black Velvet - Alannah Myles   
  
15) If I Fall - Tara Maclean  
  
16) Like A Virgin - Madonna  
  
17) One Week - Smash Mouth  
  
18) Tango Shoes - Bif Naked  
  
19) Beautiful Goodbye - Amanda Marshall  
  
20) Hotel California - The Eagles  
  
Okay, I lied. The last one didn't really inspire this, but I listened to it a LOT while I was writing. It's a very beautiful song.  
  
CHARACTERS: REAL LIFE VERSUS FANFICION PERSONA  
  
KIOMAY  
  
Real Name: Krysty  
  
Kio acts a lot like she does in the fanfic. Mostly serious, and mean most of the time, but we all know she doesn't mean it... We hope. Obsessed with Pennyarcade online comics.  
  
MIA  
  
Real Name: Amanda/Mandie-chan  
  
Once again, acts similar to the fanfic character. Also a huge clutz most of the time. Doesn't really have a fear of heights. That was added. She is a web nerd.  
  
REBI  
  
Real Name: Rebecca  
  
Mostly quiet, she tends to block out the world and only talk to people when she feels the need to. Can get VERY hyper and is a DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) addict. Also another web nerd (I mean this term in the nicest way possible).  
  
LI  
  
Real Name: Well... Lisa ;  
  
Acts very Quatre-ish and can get quite frightening when around too much sugar or Yu-Gi-Oh!... Or both. She is a complete Yu-Gi-Oh! fanatic and likes teacups and... socks. (There, I said it)  
  
EM  
  
Real Name: ...Emily (Once again, used a shortened version of the name for the fanfic)  
  
A little bit on the crazy side, she likes to yell at people and chase Mia. Not fun for Mia, might I add... She has an odd obsession with squirrels and claims they are her minions.  
  
That's all of our lovely original characters! Let's give them a hand for letting me control their lives for a while! Did you guess who I was? I'll give you a hint... It's not Mia... Just kidding, I am Mia. I hope you guys didn't guess too quickly, I tried to give each of the characters even time in the spotlight, though some people are so hard to think of (I had repeated problems with trying to figure out what to do with innocent Quatre and Li :P).  
  
WHAT IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER?  
  
Well, I'd have to say that 'OZ, Getting Closer' is my favorite, just because I loved writing the little 'relationships' thing. It was fun.   
  
DO THE CHARACTERS ACT LIKE THAT IN REAL LIFE?  
  
Sadly... We do. The five of us don't get together as often anymore, but when we do, it's crazy. (Kio-chan doesn't live in the same city, that's why). Even though we don't ALL get together a whole lot, we do hang out in smaller groups all the time. We also tend to frighten off random passerbys with shouts of random quotes... Many random quotes... "The first thing I noticed upon arriving in hell was the abundance of poodles!" Yes... And all fear the funny walks of doom.  
  
WHAT GIFT DID REBI GIVE TROWA?  
  
It explains this in the sequal. And no, I'm not telling you until you read it. It would spoil the surprise. :D Review and maybe I'll post it, hm?  
  
FINAL NOTE:  
  
I really appreciate all of the reviews and comments I have recieved. I hope to acheive 100 reviews from this fanfic, it would really make my day. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed 'California or Bust!'. Please leave your reviews by clicking the button. points to the button Onegai? 


End file.
